Without You
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Naruto by mistake perform a bad Jutsu. Naruto awaken in a world that what if Naruto was never born? NarutoXKushinaXMikotoXTayuya Now on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Naruto**

**Chapter One-New but old world**

"Alright Naruto today remember the Jutsu you learned while we were finding Tsunade?" Jiraiya told his godson as the young Naruto Uzumaki was so hyper of hearing this.

"Yeah of course the Rasengan I love that jutsu!"Naruto laughed out loud but stop when Jiraiya knot Naruto across his head "Ouch what the hell was that for?"

"Listen up Naruto, the Jutsu I will show you I copy from the fourth Hokage although the fourth Hokage was my favorite student." Jiraiya showed Naruto the Rasengan but a more powerful version of it.

"Wow that so cool pervy-sage." Naruto was amazed at the power of Jiraiya's Rasengan of the frog sage own Rasengan.

"Yeah I know I was amazed my self when the fourth Hokage master this ability so quickly. It took awhile for even me to master it so let's see how you're able to master this jutsu and make it own trademark. Make a Rasengan of your own original." Jiraiya told his godson.

After many, many tries Naruto got tried and became nearly drain from using up his normal human charkra. Of trying to make a Rasengan of his own an original Rasengan of his making like Jiraiya and the fourth Hokage.

"Oh man what day." Naruto fall on the ground face down.

"Well at least you got the first step done." Jiraiya smiled looking down at the grinning Naruto.

"Done worry I'll master that new Rasengan jutsu in no time pervy-sage you can count on that." Naruto grinned. While Jiraiya smirked "If keep trying harder and harder I know you can master it kid, but let's stop for today alright. Look I'll be gone for awhile take a break ok Naruto? And don't be looking at my scrolls without my permission you might find a jutsu you won't like."

"Yeah, yeah I hear you." Naruto rolled his eyes.

Jiraiya left the outer field of the forest leaving Naruto alone while Jiraiya took care of other business. Naruto peeked in Jiraiya's bag and took out a large scroll from Jiraiya's backpack. There Naruto open it and saw numberless jutsu inside Jiraiya's scroll.

"Wow talk about jutsu heaven." Naruto laughed.

Naruto read a couple of jutsu here and then but there was one special jutsu that he read "Cross world?" Naruto said the name of his jutsu was strange and yet sound fun to use.

"Horse, Rabbit, Ox, Snake, Tiger, Horse, Snake, Ox, Dragon." Naruto perform hand signs while saying these words. Then charkra start to leak from Jiraiya scrolls as light blue charkra arms grabbed Naruto's shoulders and pulled him inside.

When Jiraiya returned to find Naruto's shoes there with blue smoke coming from his scroll as Jiraiya sweat drop "Damn Naruto didn't I tell you not to go in my bag." Jiraiya slap him on the face.

**Elsewhere with Naruto: In the hidden forest of Konoha:**

"Ouch my head damn what hit me?" Naruto open his eyes to find himself in the hidden forest of Konoha. "Huh? Where am I? Back at the hidden forest wait wasn't I, oh man that Jutsu did work oh man oh man I screw up it did teleport me back to my home?" Naruto wondered as he got back up his knees felt funny as his legs shake.

"Damn what's going on my body feel funny, damn it." Naruto felt like he was going to vomit soon. Which he did twice after coughing "Damn it my body."

Before Naruto submit to his unknown illness he saw a person a woman, walking toward him.

"Hey you alright?" the voice of a kind woman asked Naruto.

**Moments later:**

Naruto woken later in a warm soft large bed of someone it was raining outside. Naruto shook his head he got out of bed "Where am I?" Naruto asked.

Leaving the bedroom Naruto discover he was in somebody's home. Naruto enter the kitchen of the house and saw someone already made dinner. Then Naruto suddenly heard the sound of someone humming a song, Naruto went upstairs to a room. Naruto open the door a bit little bit to see a full grown woman with dark red/purple like hair. Her every being was perfect a true wet dream for a young male from Naruto's dream or anyone young male fantasies.

The woman just put on a towel to cover her nude body which Naruto was thankful for, as the young knot on the door. The woman gasp "W-who's there?"

"Sorry lady didn't mean to peek on you. But I-" Naruto was cut by the beautiful woman standing before him.

"Oh I'm sorry I see you're finally up. I found outside the village good thing I found you before it rain. What's your name?" The woman asked Naruto.

"It's Naruto." Naruto told the woman.

For a moment the woman's eyes widen in shock for a quick second before "That's a beautiful name." she smiled as Naruto blushed while rubbing the back of his head "Thanks lady."

"I'm Kushina." She said

"That's a really pretty name lady." Naruto chuckle while Kushina giggle.

"Naruto honey would you mind waiting downstairs until I'm done getting dress?" Kushina asked Naruto.

"Um sure thing lady," Naruto left Kushina's bedroom going down the stairs. Naruto saw on a table beside the couch in a family picture. Naruto picked it up and look at it there in the picture was Jiraiya, Kushina and FOURTH HOKAGE! Naruto's mind screamed _'No way this can't be?' _Naruto thought to him self on back of the picture were three names.

Jiraiya with Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki pregnant six month with Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto body froze from the shock that quickly was over coming him.

'I think pervy-sage Jutsu did something either good or bad, AND I JUST SAW MY MOTHER NAKED OH MY GOD!'

**Next Time-The world without the Fox or the Frog**

**Pairing-**

**NarutoXKushina-It be incest or not, naruto in a world a what if he died at birth with the Kyuubi seal inside him thus. The Akatsuki need another way for their plans. There will be only two characters that will enter this what if world, Naruto and Jiraiya. As you can guest it this is right after the Sasuke chase Arc so that means Sound Four are dead, Sound Genin and everyone Naruto knew but there is hope in this what if world.**

**The main pairing is NarutoXKushina, but might add other females for Naruto get down with beside his mother from this what if world. She is the mother of the Naruto from her world not the Naruto who enter her world so in strange way Naruto is yet isn't her blood son.**

**Amaru  
Shion  
Sasame  
Isaribi  
//////-First top four are the girls who truly close to Naruto's heart and of winning it.  
****Tayuya  
Kamizuru Suzumebachi  
Kin  
Haku****  
//////-Second top rare four are the girls that were up being Naruto's type of woman to love.  
Temari  
Tenten  
Ino  
Shizune  
//////-Other four that are good pairing with Naruto.**

**But like I said this is a what if world so anything can be or happen like, what if Tayuya was Kushina daughter or Amaru was. Or that guy is now a girl character something like that but you got any what if ideas please share them and don't feel ashame of it either.**

**Later everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Naruto or anyone from Naruto or Naruto Shippuden only my own OCs that will appeared in this story.**

**Chapter 2-The world without the Fox or the Frog**

"Do you have a last name Naruto?" Kushina asked Naruto this case Naruto to freak out "No." Naruto said simply to cover up himself this woman was his mother then he's in deep trouble. As the two were having dinner together alone it was only Naruto and Kushina alone in the house.

"Oh that too bad having a last name is good to have." Kushina said

"Yeah well I always been on my own I never knew my mother or my father at all. The orphanage kicked me out when I was four. But enough about me so Kushina you know the fourth Hokage and pervy-I mean Jiraiya?" Naruto asked the female Uzumaki.

"Yes, Yes I did Jiraiya was Minato sensei and I was Minato's lover." Kushina suddenly frown "But few years back I gave birth to a baby boy, my baby was taken from me. Minato use our own son to seal the nine tailed fox inside my son my son died and so did Minato, I lost the two most importation people in my life all in one night. And few years later Jiraiya died."

'_No way the pervy sage dead? No way this gonna be a dream man that jutsu really did something to me am I in another world?' _Kushina call out Naruto's name to get his attention "Yes Kushina-sama?"

"Please just call me Kushina, it funny my son's name was Naruto. Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki what a perfect name that was." Kushina chuckle "You look a lot like him too."

"Really?" Kushina nodded while wrapping her fingers around her long beautiful red hair "Well thank I never really thought of my self handsome or good looking at all."

"Why's that?" Kushina asked

"Well everyone…always look down at me to them I'm just a dropout but I have proven myself I can be the best. Only I wish what my mother look like what was she look like and did she care about me and of course my father as well." Naruto sighed as he stared at his bowl of Ramen.

"Naruto should finish your food before it gets cold." Kushina gave Naruto a kind motherly smile.

"Right," Naruto still looked down while eating his dinner.

"I'm sure they care about you Naruto, I mean no panther should never ever leave their child unless it was a good damn reason." Kushina told Naruto.

"Thanks Kushina."

"So Naruto why have a leaf head band?" This draw attention about Naruto's sudden arrive.

"Well I found this head band…my godfather gave me this to me." Naruto lied.

"I thought you didn't have a family?"

"Well I was adopted by this old guy he took me as his own when nobody else wouldn't, I look up to him as my hero." Naruto smile "He's a bit of a perv but he's cool as hell."

"That must be a good man." Kushina giggle.

'_Yeah he was I'll never forget you old Sarutobi.' _Naruto thought '_But I have a new hero pervy-sage I have learned a lot from him as well I hope he's not mad at me.'_

**Back in Naruto's world:**

"I can't believe it that little brat use the cross world jutsu." Jiraiya signed "I only visited that world only once, it was a better world until I find out I died well guess it time for my second time to visit that world." Jiraiya perform the same hand sign Naruto did "I hope your not casing chaos in that world kid."

**Back in the other world: That night**

"Kushina," Naruto spoke her name while Kushina was washing the dishes.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Just call me Naruto please I just wanna know why are you so kind to me?"

"Because you remind me of Minato when he was your age, and I thought you were a lost leaf ninja." Kushina giggle as Naruto blush cherry red.

"Thank you for giving me food and a place to stay. But I should leave tomorrow morning."

"You can't!" Kushina yell but cover her mouth but spoke in a kind gentle voice "I mean you can't, Lord Sarutobi wish to see tomorrow."

"Huh why that?" Kushina point at her forehead Naruto curse in his thoughts _"Damn it the headband oh man I fuck up.'_

**Later that night:**

Naruto slept on the couch downstairs as Naruto was watching TV it was 11:00, Naruto was in deep thought _'How the hell am I going to get out of this problem. No wait Naruto you can do this you can do this.'_

**The next day:**

Sarutobi aka the third Hokage was sitting in his chair as Naruto along Kushina stood in front of the old Hokage "Kushina told me she found you, she also told me you want to stay here as a resident of leaf is this true?"

"Yes I do, I'm already a Genin." Naruto told him "What village?" Sarutobi asked.

Then a voice came from outside of Sarutobi's window "Under my wing that boy is a Genin."

'_My skin is saved.' _Naruto was truly glade to see Jiraiya from his world.

"J-J-Jiraiya is that you?" Sarutobi was truly surprise and shock to see his former student.

"Don't have a heart attack on me old man." Jiraiya then let out a small chuckle.

"Jiraiya how are you alive, the Anbu saw you die." Kushina said

"You think I all the mighty and powerful toad Sage fall in the heat of battle NEVER!" Jiraiya did his infamous pose.

'_Yup that's Jiraiya alright.' _Kushina and Sarutobi thought

"I see that you have met my son." Jiraiya pat his right hand on Naruto's head.

"YOU'RE SON!" Kushina yelled along with Sarutobi.

"What you didn't think I would ever have children?" Jiraiya gave them a funny look as Kushina and Sarutobi sweat drop "Well you said the woman would ever have your children would be Tsunade." Sarutobi said.

"I'm pulling your leg Naruto is my adopted son I found him as new born baby few years back. In the land of grass I name him Naruto after my late godchild I'm sorry Kushina for so much confusion."

"No it's alright just so glade to see you again." Kushina gave Jiraiya a warm hug as Jiraiya welcome the hug which Kushina gave him. "I'm glade to see you as well Kushina."

"Naruto go get something to eat it launch time for you kiddo." Jiraiya told him.

"Yeah Ramen here I come!" Naruto ran off Kushina follow behind Naruto.

"You know that is Kushina's son." Jiraiya told the old Hokage.

"I know and you're not Jiraiya well at least from our world." Sarutobi chuckle

"That is correct Sarutobi-sensei. But from my world you die I still see you're still alive. Kushina vanish after the night of Naruto's birth I believe she had died. But here I see she is alive and well but I see great lost in her eyes." Jiraiya told Sarutobi.

"So why are you here?"

"Naruto read a jutsu that brought us here Naruto is Kushina's son but not her blood son in this world. Tsunade is fifth Hokage in our world, beautiful and deadly as ever." Jiraiya laughed

"That sound just like her." Sarutobi laughed along with Jiraiya.

"So tell what has change of this world from my own, in my world there is only one Uchiha left within Konoha. Sasuke Uchiha,"

"The only living Uchiha in this Konoha is Mikoto Uchiha the mother of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha." Jiraiya wasn't that surprise hearing this so he asks "Where's Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Sasuke died from an illness shortly after that night." Sarutobi signed "Danzo and the village elders have tried many times to rebuild the Uchiha clan, but Mikoto refuse."

"I see the lost of her clan and her youngest child to die and not only that but to have her oldest child murder his own clan. Both Mikoto and Kushina has share of equal loses of their children." Sarutobi agreed with Jiraiya "Yes, the elders plan to clone an Uchiha from Mikoto's or Sasuke's DNA."

"You know that won't work, a clone can't have children. Even if Mikoto was force to mate with someone else it will be only casing more harm to the grandchild of." Sarutobi cut Jiraiya off before speaking the forgotten Uchiha's name "Yes I know Jiraiya. Believe it or not Kushina had another child."

"Oh really?" This caught Jiraiya offguard for a moment.

"Yes of course you wouldn't know you're not from our world, Kushina had a girl first before Naruto was born. Her name is Tayuya Uzumaki, believe me she a lot like Kushina when she was young."

"Let me guess mouth like a sailor and angry as hell on mood swings?" Sarutobi nod his head "Damn where is she?"

"On a mission with her team, Kakashi Hatake is her sensei, Tayuya Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Kin Tsuchi. Kushina adopted Kin and Anko into her household few years ago." Jiraiya smack himself in the face "Oh great I got a gut feeling if Tayuya is in Naruto's replacement then that means."

"No she doesn't have the Kyuubi, Naruto did but he died. Tayuya was born four years before Naruto she's fourteen this year." Sarutobi sweat drop as he remembered all the hell Tayuya being casing in the past years.

"Fourteen yet still a Genin?"

"Believe me she's a pain." Sarutobi showed Jiraiya a picture of Team Seven from his world.

"I have seen Tayuya and Kin before only in my world they were killed. Kin was use in one of Orochimaru's sick experiments and Tayuya body was crushed by a tree." Jiraiya explained to Sarutobi "Hey Sarutobi-sensei I know this is crazy but I and Naruto are going to stay here for awhile."

"I understand Jiraiya people will be shock to see you alive." Jiraiya laughed.

"So is Orochimaru what of him?" Jiraiya wondered

"Just as evil in your world I'm afraid." Sarutobi signed while shaking his head slowly.

"I see some thing hasn't changed in this world. Well to keep Naruto's secret safe I will dye Naruto's hair white like mine so many people will believe he's is my son." Sarutobi chuckle as he can image a white haired Naruto acting like Jiraiya "It truly good to see you again Jiraiya I believe this world needs a good Naruto and Jiraiya."

"Damn right."

**Few minute later at the training ground:**

"Hey pervy-sage what are you doing?" Jiraiya perform a six hand sign and pat his right hand on Naruto's head as Naruto's spiky blonde hair changed to silver as it grew down to his shoulders.

"There now everyone will believe you're my son." Jiraiya smirked "Just need to give you new clothed."

"I'll help." Kushina said giving them two a friendly motherly smile at them.

"Good." Jiraiya said "Now Kushina when Anko, Kin and Tayuya return from their mission please tell them that, Naruto is moving in I fear hell will begin knowing theirs a boy living in their home."

Kushina signed "Yeah I know Tayuya was a challenge to raised, adopting Kin and Anko was even more of a challenge. But with Naruto's help I think things will be quieter I hope."

"Great I got room mates." Naruto sweat dropped.

"Quit crying about that, your living my fantasies kid living with four beautiful women in a wonderful household." Jiraiya grew a vein on the back of his head while he yelled at Naruto.

"Whatever you say pervy-sage I already know it gonna be war." Naruto signed

"Don't worry Naruto, Tayuya is the main problem but I believe Anko and Kin will be less trouble for you." Kushina smiled at her otherworld son.

"Well…let's begin." Naruto chuckle he was ready for this new challenge that awaits him.

**Next Time-Anko, Kin and Tayuya-the three sisters from hell!**

**There chapter two for you everyone, like I said main pairing is KushinaXNaruto but I'm adding few girls to Naruto from this what if world. To give Naruto a better life but he'll return to his world to finish his promise to his other world but first thing first make everything right in this what if world.**

**Mikoto Uchiha is a single lonely mother like Kushina is, only Mikoto doesn't have adotped children to filled the void in her heart. So I might add the Uchiha mother to Naruto's Harem with Kushina and few girls.**

**But like I said have any girls from this what if world that are alive and well feel free to ask my friends.**

**Well that it for now everyone later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 3-Anko, Kin and Tayuya-the three sisters from hell**

Rumors of Jiraiya's return spread out of all the land of fire like wildfire and rumor he also had a son as well. As rumors soon become true facts for the whole day Naruto was being trained by Jiraiya although Naruto was turning thirteen this year in one month.

"Alright Naruto enough training for today, this show me that you can control your charkra to some limits. Try focus on using your normal charkra then the nine tailed fox's charkra use the Kyuubi's charkra as a trunk card." Jiraiya told his godson as Naruto and Jiraiya were all alone at the training ground.

"Alright pervy-sage it is getting late." Naruto looked at the time on his wrist watch it was six o clocks.

"Yeah you're right the girls should be returning home right about now. Wished you luck kid you're gonna need it that's for sure." Naruto sweat drop "I hope I really hope it not so bad as I think it's gonna be."

"Come on Naruto I know your luck with women sucked in your world. But here maybe both you and I can have a fresh start kid, you know make everything right here." Jiraiya cheered up his godson "Thanks pervy-sage."

"That's my boy now go home and show those ladies who is the man of that household." Jiraiya point Naruto the path of his new home.

**The Uzumaki resident:**

"Alright so far there's nobody here." Naruto looked around he'd sign with relief. Then the door of the house smash open as the door bash Naruto on the head sent the boy flying in the kitchen. As the three beautiful yet troublesome daughters of Kushina Uzumaki have finally arrived.

"KAA-SAN WE'RE HOME!" The three yelled

"I'm upstairs girls!" Kushina called out.

"Man I'm beat what a fucking day." Tayuya took off her shoes and jump on the couch and sat there watching TV. While Kin sat beside her older sister/best friend as Anko the oldest of the three about the age of twenty-four she was young and single not a man alive in Konoha dare ask her out on a date there was only two men however they only became Anko's best friends.

Kakashi Hatake and Gai Might, Kakashi was more of a lazy boyfriend type and Gai was too much of I'll do whatever you want type of guy. Anko decide to have them as her best friend then being her boyfriends and also Anko was a bit too insane for them.

Kin was known as the most beautiful yet the most hated Genin in Konoha because many females were envy Kin most boys would ask her out then asking the others. But Kin decided to be single waiting for the boy that gives her a challenge at a relationship.

Then there was Tayuya, Kushina first born child. As a child Tayuya was loveable and kind and also sweet but losing her baby brother and her father on the same night as well as her godfather. Seeing her mother nearly being push on the edge of madness it was Tayuya that kept Kushina strong through these years of hardship. Tayuya the leader of the hell sisters best known as in Konoha together those three are the meaning of hell, because of them no man dare try to date Kushina or try any funny moves.

Anko enter the kitchen to discover Naruto on the ground bleeding from his head, Naruto recover open his eyes to find himself in deeper shit even ever. Anko had her leg foot on Naruto's chest while Kin and Tayuya gave the boy an evil glare.

'_Oh crap.'_

"What the hell are you doing here? Noob breaking in our home!" Tayuya yelled at Naruto.

"Wait I didn't ouch!" Anko push her foot down on Naruto's chest harder.

"Save it little pervert." Anko told him.

"What should we do with him girls?" Kin smirked

"GIRLS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kushina yelled she looked very disappointed of her daughters.

"Nothing." They said Kushina glare at them "Anko remove your foot from his chest." Anko quickly removed her foot from Naruto's chest.

"He's our guest." Kushina help Naruto up.

"Our guest since when do we have a guest?" Tayuya asked

"Since now young lady don't give me that look he's our special guest this is Jiraiya's son." Tayuya attention was caught by this "Your kidding that old frat had a son before he died?"

"I'm not dead yet red." Jiraiya spoke he climb through the kitchen window.

"But when, how and?" Tayuya, Anko and Kin were confuses and deeply surprises.

"I Jiraiya the all mighty toad sage shall never fall in the heat of battle." Jiraiya laughed "I see you met my son Naruto."

"You named your son after my dead brother?" Jiraiya nod, Jiraiya quickly duck down from being punched by Tayuya fist of fury "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU OLD MAN AND WHAT RIGHT YOU HAVE NAMING YOUR PERVERT SON AFTER MY DEAD LITTLE BROTHER!"

"I still see you're pissed as ever and you have forgotten I was the one who name him, Naruto. It was I who gave your dead brother his name and it is I who name my son after my late godson Naruto. So calm down red head I know your piss as hell but show love to your godfather." Jiraiya open his arms waiting for Tayuya to hug him.

Tayuya walked up to him and quick gut shot the old sage "Fuck you." Tayuya ran off to her room.

'_She hits just like Tsunade oh crap.'_

"Jiraiya are you've alright?" Kushina asked the toad sage.

"…No…" Jiraiya moaned in pain "I'll tell you one thing...she is your daughter Kushina."

"Damn Tayuya gut shot you good." Kin said

"Yeah no kidding Kin," Jiraiya cough while talking he recovered shortly. "Anyway like I said this is my son named him Naruto, He will be staying in Konoha with you girls I want him to feel like he's home."

"We will." Kin and Anko suddenly grin their teeth which case Jiraiya to worry even more.

"Wait hey I thought you were gonna keep training me?" Naruto said

"I am but I got to discover what has changes while I was in hiding kiddo. I trust you and the girls will keep my son out of trouble I hoped." Jiraiya asked Kushina "Of course Naruto is welcome to stay with us anytime."

"Good well then I'm off Naruto remember keep on training on our little lesson remember that." Jiraiya left the Uzumaki household.

"Will do pervy-sage will do." Naruto sighed

"Don't worry Naruto you'll have a great time." Kin chuckle she wrap her right arm around his neck while put her chain on top of Naruto's head "Yeah little god brother."

"I'm afraid very afraid."

"The person you should be afraid of is Tayuya." Kin told him "You having her dead brother's name it gonna be awhile before she let's in."

"In what?" Naruto wondered

"Her heart dummy," Anko told him.

"Guess that can be bit of a problem." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Naruto can you do me a favor." Kushina asked him.

"Yes. Kushina what is this favor you want me to do?" He asked the female Uzumaki.

"I want you to drop a packet for Mikoto Uchiha she lives not too far from here." Kushina hand Naruto a small packet wrapped box. "Um sure thing Kushina,"

Naruto left the Uzumaki resident he remembered where the Uchiha residents were, he remembered in his world he'd remember visited Sasuke a few times. When Kakashi usual sent him to get Sasuke when about was about to start.

There standing at the front door of the Uchiha household, Naruto knot on the door hard "Hello?"

There was silences so he knot again this time harder "Hello?" again nothing nobody shown up then the door was unlocked. Naruto open the door and peeked his head inside "Hello anybody?" the hallways were silence compete silences.

Naruto carried the box with him then a loud noise "!" was heard Naruto put the box down and ran down the hallway to a small room. There Naruto saw a woman being hanged in the middle of the room "Oh shit!" Naruto grabbed his kunai and cut the rope around the woman's neck.

The woman dropped down in Naruto's arms, Naruto took the tie rope around the woman's neck off.

"Hey, hey, hey you okay?" Naruto asked the woman.

The woman came too "W-who are you?" she asked.

"What were you doing lady?" He asked "Are you nuts trying to kill yourself!"

"…Who are you? Why did you save me?" She asked

"Name's Naruto, you must be Mikoto Uchiha right?" Mikoto nod her head '_Man that was too close I gotta keep an eye on her, if I shown up later she would have die.'_

There was a long pause of silences between the two for awhile "I'm sorry." Mikoto said "It just it been so long since…I lost my family…I don't have anyone to care or loved." Mikoto began to cry covering her face in her hands as Naruto was there to keep her company.

"Did Kushina send you?" Naruto nod

"That Kushina just like her caring about her friends, guess I have to thank you for saving me." Mikoto gave Naruto a small smile "Yeah I guess just don't do that again."

Few seconds later Naruto hand Mikoto over the box that Kushina wanted Naruto to give to her. Naruto left to the bathroom being he hasn't use it all day. In the box was a letter and Mikoto's favorite drink rum to keep her warm doing those cold alone nights.

Mikoto read the letter Kushina gave to her.

_Dear Mikoto_

_I know it's tough truly tough to live through the horror that still hurts you. I know how you feel Mikoto so I ask you Mikoto to move in with us, you and I are old good friends Mikoto. I fear anything happing to you all by yourself. But if you are not ready to move in with me, I have a young ninja that will keep you company everyday I know this cannot healed your broken heart but I'll do anything for a friend._

_Love Kushina Uzumaki_

'_Kushina…kind and caring as always thank you Kushina, for a young man he's very handsome.' _Mikoto thought. As Naruto returned from the restroom "Is everything ok Mikoto-sama?"

"Yes Naruto-kun everything is fine, you're a very handsome young man." Mikoto chuckle "I've been getting that a lot lately." Naruto blush while looking away from Mikoto's beauty.

"It very true." She said

"Thanks Mikoto-sama." Naruto chuckle but quickly stop when the single lonely Uchiha said "Just call me Mikoto, handsome."

'_Uh oh I'm getting a bad yet good feeling why is my heart beating so fast?' _Naruto trying to find out why he felt so calm and so turned on by her like a fish to a hook. '_Mikoto is hot…wait what am I saying that's Sasuke's mother a very hot mother but still he's mother.'_

"Well excuse me Mikoto but I have to go its getting late."

"Ok Naruto, but will you visit me again same time tomorrow? Like Kushina said in the letter?" Mikoto asked the young Uzumaki.

"Huh? Oh well yeah I guess so I got nothing to do." Naruto told her Mikoto gave Naruto a friendly motherly kiss on his right cheek "Thank you for saving my life Naruto-kun."

"Your welcome I gotta get going um bye!" Naruto ran off out of there as Mikoto smile waving goodbye to Naruto.

"My, my, what came over me?" Mikoto asks herself "So young so good looking then again I hadn't had sex in fourteen years, thank you Kushina for giving me new hope in my life."

New events and new love are just beginning for top single mothers of Konoha and as well as for our young hero Naruto he'll find this what if a home he long dream for.

**Next Time-The Lone Heart**

**There I have made two chapters all in one day, Yes I'm getting my double magic back....well I think so? Anyway Mikoto is now apart of Naruto's Harem. Both Mikoto and Kushina on the top list being hot mothers/older woman. Kushina has sent Naruto as somewhat a boytoy/helper to Mikoto to keep her bestfriend to have company single she is the last Uchiha and having a male to keep her company in anyway from helping her around the house or other people would start thinking have sex with her to cheer her up.**

**But anyway I believe it time for WHO SHALL BE NARUTO'S FIRST!**

**Will it be Naruto Uzumaki's hot very beautiful mother Kushina Uzumaki from the what if world?**

**Or**

**Will it be Mikoto Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke's hot milf mother from the what if?**

**YOU DECIDE! **

**And now a omake moment!**

**GOOD IDEA, BAD IDEA!**

GOOD IDEA-Falling in love with an older woman.

It shows Naruto sitting down on a couch watching TV with a beautiful older woman.

BAD IDEA-Fall in love with an older woman who Tayuya's mother.

Tayuya cracking her kunckles as she jumped on Naruto and beat the crap out of him, and drag him to her bedroom and have sex/rape him.

_THE END_

_Any Good Idea, Bad Idea if anyone remember them share those as well bring the humor to the story and also good pleasure of it. But anyway vote which older female Naruto shall have his first time with either his Mother from what if world or Mikoto?_

**Later everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 4-The Lone Heart**

**The very next morning:**

Naruto was the first to wake up sleeping on the couch in the living room downstairs near the kitchen, Naruto yawn out loud it was seven in the morning. Wearing a large black T-shirt wearing dark blue PJs wearing fox slippers on his feet entering the kitchen with bags under his eyes because of Kin and Anko were up late night watching movies which kept him up all last night.

Naruto fixed himself some pancakes and eggs since being on his own in his world. Naruto knew what he needs to survive everyday. Breakfast, launch and dinner breakfast he shall have pancakes and eggs by launch ramen by dinner ramen again.

Eating the kitchen table alone eating his eggs and pancakes slowly as the silence morning was Naruto's morning. His lonely morning he knew this world was great but still had ups and down this world his mother was alive and well, he had a big sister but he died that what's screw him up.

This would was great for him he has a family, no rival who make him look bad and yet, yet this world was just…a dream. Naruto's moment to himself was shortly cut when Kin, Tayuya, Anko and Kushina came downstairs to see Naruto was eating breakfast.

"White hair," Tayuya said to Naruto.

"Red," Naruto spoke back.

"You're in my seat." Tayuya smash her hip against Naruto's which case Naruto to fly off his chair.

"Tayuya," Kushina said her name.

"That's alright Kushina was done anyway." Naruto took his dish and start washing his own dish and after that when upstairs to use the shower.

**Bathroom:**

'_Ok Naruto is a good to relax today the sunning day, kick it back yeah.' _Naruto thought while washing him self _'I wonder how everyone is doing on my world? And did the Chunin exams started here yet?'_

Then there was a small knot "Yeah?" Naruto answer the knot the door open up it was Kushina who enter the shower "I got you some fresh new clothed."

"Could you leave them on the floor?" Naruto poked his head out.

"Sure, and Naruto I just want to say I'm sorry about Tayuya being so rude this morning." Kushina told him as Naruto easily forgive Tayuya "Yeah it alright." Then Naruto saw Kushina's face was frozen in shock. Naruto looked down to see his mother was staring at his dick by mistake it was Naruto's fault for not fully covering his lower body.

'_Oh shit.' _Naruto quickly poke his head back inside.

"Sorry!" Naruto said which snap Kushina out of it _'Man I can't believe I flash my own mother I'm an idiot.'_

'_He's just big as Minato when he was thirteen on our first date.' _Kushina thought to herself "I'm sorry about that Naruto anyway remember you have to help Mikoto around her house today."

"Got it," Naruto said

While walking to her bedroom Kushina was in deep thought _'He was so much like Minato hard to believe Jiraiya raise him.' _Kushina giggled at the thought of an image that appeared inside her mind seeing Naruto and Jiraiya training together while Jiraiya was being his old self casing Naruto to lose his focus in training.

**Shortly after words at the training ground:**

While training performing a few hand to hand combat moves, Naruto suddenly stop. Wearing a black T-shirt with the words _Will power _on the front of the Naruto's T-shirt while He wore matching shorts with his shirt Naruto was barefooted while he was training.

Naruto turned to see villagers all smiling watching the young son of Jiraiya training his heart out.

'_Wow everyone came to see me?' _Naruto was surprise by this.

"Hey silver!" a voice yelled Naruto sweat drop he knew who called his name "Yes Tayuya?"

Suddenly Naruto quick blocked Tayuya surprise right hand punch "Whoa the hell is your deal?"

"Come on if your going to be living in my house, you better be strong silver." Tayuya told him as Tayuya wore the same type of clothed as Naruto only her T-shirt said _'Don't fucked with me.'_

"Oh come on Tayuya we're all friends aren't we?" Naruto tried his best not to fight Tayuya as Naruto remember from his world the Tayuya who sucker punched him broke his jaw.

'_Oh no there's no way in hell I'm going to get sucker punched again.' _Naruto stood his ground and put up his guard. Tayuya chuckle "What's wrong scared to fight a girl?" Tayuya asked Naruto.

"It depends on who I'm fighting, and I have bad history of getting my ass kicked by girls." Naruto told her.

"What for being a fucking peeking tom?" Tayuya laughed

"No for being myself." Naruto came at Tayuya the beautiful red head back away quickly avoid Naruto's thrust punch. Tayuya wrap her legs around Naruto's right arm and let go of it and used his head as a jump boost.

'_Damn she just as quick as the Tayuya from my world damn it. Man both Tayuya's are scary.' _Tayuya ran at Naruto, Naruto quickly sided between Tayuya's legs to avoid her attacks.

"Hey quit avoiding me and fight like a fucking man!" Tayuya yelled

"I'm still a kid and you're just a teenager Tayuya." Naruto told "THAT'S NOT THE POINT DUMBASS!"

"Sorry Tayuya I'm not going to fight you I don't hit girls, it rude and show only a coward attack women and prey on others." Naruto turned his back and left the training ground after getting his shoes. As everyone cheer on Naruto for doing the right thing but Tayuya however didn't let it go.

"GET BACK HERE!!!" Tayuya screamed which case the villagers to run away from the pissed off Uzumaki.

'_There's no way I'm going to be turn down from my fight from some guy got who my brother's name. He doesn't have the right to have that name look at him foolish and a pervert.' _Tayuya growled like a beast.

**Elsewhere Naruto visit the otherworld of his favorite Ramen store.**

"Wow we never had a visitor like you kid." Laugh the owner of the ramen shop along with his daughter Ayame _'Well at least these two hadn't change which I'm glade for.'_ Naruto thought while eating his tenth bowl of ramen.

"Hello there!" Naruto turned his head to see who call him out it was Rock Lee and Gai Might.

"Hello brushy brow and super brushy brow." Naruto called them by the names he knew them as.

"I believe you are mistaken my young friend, I am Gai Might and this is my powerful brave student of youth Rock lee. Is it true that you are the son of the mighty powerful toad sage Jiraiya?" Gai asked Naruto as the boy just nod.

"Ah yes thank you the gods of youth heaven for giving my student a worthy rival." Gai laughed.

"I am Rock lee it a pleasure to meet you." Lee shook Naruto's left hand "Like wise Lee, don't give up on the hardship of training I know you can become strong maybe stronger then me." Naruto chuckle along with Lee "I wish to train with you with your permission."

"Permission granted."

'_Yes finally a rival worthy of my skills!'_ Lee screamed in his thoughts

"Tomorrow around ten?" Naruto asked Lee.

"I shall not be late I wish to know my rival's name." Lee asked kindly.

"Naruto," He spoke his name.

"Very well Naruto-kun I shall train for our up coming battle." Lee told him as him and Gai race each other all around Konoha just like the Lee and Gai from Naruto's world.

**One hour later:**

"Oh Naruto-kun your early." said Mikoto she was surprise to see the young boy visiting her so soon but she didn't mind it at all. "I got free time earlier then I thought." He chuckle.

"So Mikoto what you want me to do to help you around the house?" Naruto asked the lonely mother.

"Well could you clean the floor helped me with the dusting take out the trashes and so on" Mikoto took out a small list which came down as the height of Naruto's body.

'_Well I can't turn her down and maybe this cleaning up will help me out as well.'_ Naruto nod his head "Alright I'll get it done Mikoto."

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Mikoto smiled

Naruto used his shadow clones which became a number of twenty Naruto's in five seconds. Mikoto Uchiha was surprise to see so many Naruto in so little time. Naruto spoke to his clones "Alright boys it time for us to go to work we got a list to fill out so let get to it."

"YES BOSS!" The clones yelled.

**Two hours later:**

Mikoto Uchiha was watching her favorite TV channel which was comedy central, Naruto enter her bedroom tried and beat from doing all the list things to do.

"You're done?" Mikoto asked Naruto as the boy nod.

"Yeah…everything…is done." Naruto rest his head down on Mikoto's bed. Mikoto giggled touching Naruto's silver spiky hair softly.

"Man I'm beat." Naruto spoke in her sleepy voice.

"I hope your tried completely Naruto-kun." Mikoto said which case Naruto to wonder what was she up too? "What you mean by that?" Naruto asked as Mikoto chuckle a little "Naruto-kun I want to thank you for what you did the other day saving my life, you clean my house and I finally have a break of my own. I want to say this I want you…to stay with me. With you here it feel like I'm not alone anymore I have someone there for me."

"Your welcome Mikoto, sure I'll stay with you I'll do it everyday like Kushina told you." Naruto smile but Mikoto shook her head "No I mean stay with me live with me just you and me Naruto-kun."

Mikoto move her right hand from Naruto's hair down to his chest rubbing it gently. Naruto rise up stopping Mikoto from doing whatever she was going to do to him.

"What wrong Naruto-kun?" Mikoto thought she had upset him.

"I'm nervous this is my first time, I ever been alone with a female at all."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Naruto shook his head "No I don't have anyone I don't have a love one only Jiraiya he's my dad I never knew my mother I don't have girlfriend. I have my father's love but never my mother's." Naruto sighed while Mikoto rubbed Naruto's back.

"There, there Naruto. I'm sorry if I pushed you to that Naruto-kun." Mikoto didn't mean too she was lonely she take anything that Naruto has to give her she didn't care that Naruto was a young teen. She saw the pain of being unloved no motherly love or any real love between a man and a woman.

"Mikoto," He said her name "Yes Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked

Naruto sighed at first _'She's beautiful, lonely but so is mom. I love Kaa-san she great and wonderful but so is Mikoto-sama.'_

"Mikoto-sama you're wonderful and beautiful, I know your suffering you've lost everything in your life. I nearly lost everything since my birth if there's anything you want I'll do it, it's a promise." Naruto held out his left hand pinky.

Mikoto wrap her right hand pinky around Naruto's "Naruto I want you to feel loved." Naruto eyes widen in shock "I…er…um."

"You look so lonely just by the looked in your eyes. I know no woman can ever replace the woman who gave you birth, I want to give if not a mother's love a woman's love then." Naruto turn facing the female Uchiha face to face looking into her beautiful black eyes. As she stared into his crystal blue eyes "Thank you Mikoto-sama." He said as the two now a couple kissed each other on the lips.

Naruto felt Mikoto's tongue slowly going inside Naruto's mouth feeling it wrapping around his tongue feeling Mikoto the M.I.L.F. Uchiha tongue around the young Uzumaki's tongue. Mikoto broke the long warm hot wet kiss she gave the young boy "You're a pretty good kisser." She said.

"Thanks you got a nice mouth as well Mikoto-sama." Mikoto giggled.

Naruto slowly licked Mikoto's neck slowly feeling her held him close to her "Oh yes." Mikoto moaned. Naruto kept doing this job making Mikoto Uchiha feel happy taking away her pain giving a friend a really close and good friend.

Naruto stop licking Mikoto's neck and unbutton her dark blue shirt seeing the Uchiha female was wearing a black colored bra. Mikoto took off her shirt letting Naruto seeing her large bust her double D-cup breasts being a woman in her 30's single and lonely she was in heat longing for a male to come and take this beautiful horny cougar.

Naruto blush closing his eyes scratching the right side of his cheek "Wow there um pretty big Mikoto-sama,"

"And soft," Mikoto added "Come on Naruto-kun its ok you can feel them." Naruto open his eyes after Mikoto unhook her bra showing her full view of her breasts. Naruto put his hands on both breasts feeling how soft and big they were. Naruto submit to this over pleasurable feeling that run through his veins.

Naruto rubbed his pointing fingers around Mikoto's nipples until her nipples were hard. There Naruto signed he wasn't sure to do next this was first time "First time I see." Mikoto smiled "Can you suck on my nipples play with them Naruto they pretty lonely." Mikoto moaned feeling Naruto nibble on her left nipple.

Naruto sucked on Mikoto's right breast nipple as if she was breast feeding him like a new born. Mikoto couldn't take it anymore the pleasure was over flowing. Mikoto lick her lips she was hungry, hungry for young meat which Naruto was. Mikoto unzipped Naruto's pants in her surprise taking out his penis feeling his seven-inch penis which was throbbing in the sexy beautiful M.I.L.F Uchiha left hand.

"My you're such a big boy." Mikoto spoke in a horny motherly voice.

Naruto blush he stop sucking on Mikoto's right nipple "I never knew I was big I thought I wasn't good enough to pleases any girl."

Mikoto shook her head "No you're just the perfect for me Naruto-kun."

"Ready?" He asked

"No not just I still want to make you feel more love." Mikoto lay Naruto down on the bed while she took off his pants and boxers. Mikoto grab Naruto's penis gently stroking him off "My, for a young man you sure very turned on. Does this young man love his woman older?" Mikoto spoke while Naruto nod his head.

Naruto enjoyed feeling Mikoto giving a hand job her soft warm right hand was making his penis throb harder. Mikoto then went down still jerking Naruto off she licked his balls "Ahh!" Naruto moaned, Mikoto smirk glade Naruto like that. Mikoto licked his balls again then she took of Naruto's balls his left one into her mouth and sucked on it "AHHHHH!!!!" Naruto came from feeling one of his balls being sucked. Naruto came on his stomach Mikoto licked his cum off of his chest then went back down to sucking the rest of his sperm from his penis.

"Ahhh Mikoto-sama!" Naruto moaned feeling his rival/best friend mother was giving him a blow job sucking the left over cum from his dick. '_Man this can't be happing I mean wow she's good.'_

Mikoto climb over Naruto's body and turn around in a sixty-nine style, Mikoto place Naruto's penis between her soft large breasts while Naruto stared at Mikoto MI.L.F Uchiha pussy. Naruto could smell it she was truly in heat she needed to mate really badly!

"Naruto-kun honey would please eat my pussy?" she asked Naruto, he grabbed her ass cheeks stinking out slowly nibble Mikoto's pussy lips "Ah Naruto-kun!" Mikoto moaned loudly before she starts giving Naruto a tit-job/blow job as well at the same time.

Naruto thrust his tongue the Uchiha's pussy licking inside her pussy slowly feeling her juice inside slowly drip out onto his tongue. Naruto start eating Mikoto Uchiha's pussy hearing her moans loudly while she was giving him a blow job/tit-job.

Mikoto couldn't hold it she came in Naruto's mouth which the Uzumaki drink and shallow her pussy cum as she did the same when Naruto unloaded inside her mouth. Mikoto was tired never in her life she cum so hard breathing heavy with her ass up in the air.

Naruto was still hard as fuck even after cumming twice it twitch still throbbing filled with cum. Naruto stand up on the bed and hold Mikoto fine big ass and gave her a quick hard slap on her ass "Ah!" she moaned.

"I'm ready Naruto-kun ready to feel my love." She told him as Naruto tease her a little bit rubbing his penis on her throbbing asshole first then down to wet dripping hot pussy. Naruto didn't want to get Mikoto pregnant with his child he was too young to be a father and also he didn't have a condom. Naruto thrust his penis inside Mikoto's tight asshole which sucked his dick inside her asshole.

"AH it so big ah I feel so strange oh so good!" Mikoto moaned feeling her butt getting pounding by Naruto. Naruto fucked her doggy style holding her hands while he pumped his hard throbbing dick inside this hungry cougar MI.L.F asshole.

"Ah yes Naruto-kun yes oh yes my butt oh my butt feel so good keep doing it." Mikoto ordered him which case Naruto speed up pounding Mikoto's asshole.

"Mikoto-sama I can't hold it any longer." Naruto moaned he was fucking her ass like a horny dog or should I say a horny fox fucking its mate.

"It alright come Naruto-cum INSIDE ME!!!!!!" Mikoto screamed in pleasure Naruto penis burst his sperm inside Mikoto's asshole.

Oh my…god…that was the best sex I ever had in my life…thank you…Naruto." Mikoto was out of breath the aftermath pleasure was all too much to take it in.

'_Well I just had sex with my best friend mother from another world, well I admit I hated you Sasuke but man I love your mother. Your mother was my first.' _Naruto himself was tried as well from doing training today, doing the house work and now just bang his best friend mother and became the best she can ever ask for was enough to make this young ninja truly happy.

He was loved finally loved by another woman and that Mikoto has shown Naruto that he's not ugly not a fool and most of all he can be loved just like everyone else.

"Thank you…Mikoto-sama." Naruto fell asleep on top of her as Mikoto too also fell sleep this world was it perfect for Naruto so far it was, however for Naruto there was a few thing in his old world he missed but right he just have make thing better for this world first as a hero job is never truly done until they said it over and Naruto was far from it.

'_Naruto-kun was truly amazing I never been fucked in the ass before, I bet he can give my pussy a ride it will never forget if only I met you sooner in my younger days. Then maybe my life would have been better, and I know for a fact Kushina needs something like this oh and I know just the perfect plan too.' _Mikoto thought as she giggled in her sleep.

A hero's job is never truly done.

**Next time-Naruto's choice**

**Heheheheh there you have it everyone, sorry for those who wanted Kushina to be Naruto's first. Ah but don't worry the Uzumaki mother shall get some soon enough. I worked hard on the chapter to make it longer then usual because of the lemon but anyway I'm glade everyone shall favorite this story and given my the votes I need to make this story. I thank you all-chuckle-**

**Now I have been thinking of adding two character from Naruto's world to enter the what if world.**

**Gaara-Naruto's best friend and the one tailed beast host-**

**Orochimaru-One of Naruto's top lists enemies stronger and more of pain in the ass then his what if counterpart.**

**Konan-The beautiful Angel of God in the Akatsuki**

**Kakuzu-The bad ass nearly Immortal Akatsuki member**

**Note-Only Naruto, Konan, Jiraiya, Gaara, Sasuke, Kabuto are dead in the what if world.**

**And now a special omake moment another epic moment of...**

**Good Idea, Bad Idea**

Good Idea-Making love to a woman

Naruto and Mikoto cuddle together after making love as the couple was watching TV.

**Bad Idea-Making love to a woman who someone's mother.**

"Mother I have return." Itachi uchiha said to find his mother Mikoto uchiha being gangbang by Naruto's shadow clones.

"Itachi!" Mikoto gasp

Itachi shared at the real Naruto "So how was my mother stranger?"

"Um she was fucking good." Naruto chuckle

"Good...this shall be YOUR LAST!" Itachi draw his sword chasing after Naruto all around Konoha while Naruto being naked.

"Oh man I was so ready for round three." Mikoto signed

The End

**Good Idea, Bad Idea**

Good Idea-Helping your mother in her greatest needs.

Naruto and his shadow clones were cleaning the house while Kushina was relaxing on the couch watching TV.

**Bad Idea-**Helping your mother in her greatest **NEEDS.**

"Oh yes more Naruto yes yes fuck mommy's brains out! Pound her hungry pussy oh cumming!" Kushina moaned as Kin, Anko and a very pissed off Tayuya overheard this downstairs Tayuya sparta kicked the door down and the rest we know.

The End

And now a classic one

Good Idea-Having a surprise birthday party for your father.

Everyone in the village yelled surprise for Minato Namikaze.

**Bad Idea-**Having a surprise birthday party for your grandfather.

Sarutobi had a heartattack from the surprise as everyone sweat drop 'Oh crap."

The End

**Later everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 5-Naruto's choice**

**The next day at the Uchiha resident:**

After making love to his best friend's mother Mikoto Uchiha, no longer a virgin he was Naruto Uzumaki life as a virgin was over. Naruto was the first to wake up it was 9:45 with only fifteen minutes left until Lee's training with Naruto.

Naruto got off the sexy cougar Uchiha Mikoto. Naruto got dress putting his pants he kissed Mikoto on the forehead which case her to giggle in her sleep. Naruto left the Uchiha resident and head off to the training ground where he shall meet up with Lee and Gai.

Naruto arrived at the training ground there; Naruto saw Lee and Gai resting their backs against the cherry trees "Are they asleep?" Naruto wondered.

Lee and Gai woke up "Ah right on time Naruto-kun." Gai laughed while Naruto sweat drop "Don't tell me you guys been here spend the night here?"

"That is correct!"

"Whatever anyway ready Lee?" Naruto asked the strong Genin.

"Yes Naruto-kun I am ready." Lee bow his head.

"**He's MINE!"** yelled a furriest voice from above.

"Oh crap." Naruto said knowing who voice was that.

It was Tayuya ready round two Tayuya drop kicked Lee in the face "Out of my way."

"Lee!" Gai yelled

"What the hell are you doing I was about to fight Lee not you Tayuya." Naruto groaned knowing this was going to be a pain in the ass for sure.

"Would you rather fuck another dick or fight a pussy?" Tayuya asked him "I'm going to beat your ass."

"Why?" He asked

"Because I want to asshole your mine and come on and fight!" Tayuya yell

"No I have no reason to fight you Tayuya, but if you want a fight then-

"Enough!" Gai spoke breaking up the fight between the two.

"There is a deferent's between fighting for a reason and fighting with no reason. Tayuya I cannot allow you to fight Naruto without a reason to challenge him." Gai told the hot red head Genin.

"Grr…He has my dead brothers name, he has no right to have that name. He's not an Uzumaki he's Jiraiya's son a dumbass pervert." Tayuya spoke with a growled.

'_If only you would have known Tayuya.' _Naruto signed "Fine then what do I have to do to make you feel better Tayuya? What can I do to like me?"

Tayuya gave him a mean glare "Fight me."

"Only when you want to fight me, not in anger in your heart fight me as an Uzumaki." Naruto told her for some reason his words reach out to her. Tayuya wasn't angry anymore just still little mad but angry as she's normally is.

Tayuya came at Naruto with a one two combo, Naruto duck and roll between Tayuya's legs. Tayuya grabbed Naruto's ass and drag him from between her legs. Tayuya gut shot Naruto in the stomach and back flip kick him in the front Naruto flew off his feet and landed on his back.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto cursed Lee and Gai watched Naruto getting his ass handled to him by Tayuya even in both worlds she beat his ass.

"Got a reason to fight now," Tayuya chuckle

"No…but there's no way I'm letting this side Tayuya." Naruto spit blood from his mouth as Tayuya's blows were hard and hurt like crap. "Then bring it on show me what you got shit brain."

Naruto came at Tayuya with a surprise punch, but Tayuya grabbed Naruto's arms and headbutt him hard. Naruto grabbed Tayuya arms and pull himself backward casing Tayuya to flip in the air and fell down on the ground hard.

"Damn it my back!" Tayuya moaned in back.

Naruto went over to Tayuya "Are you okay?" Tayuya smirked and caught Naruto off guard. Tayuya tighten her right fist and uppercut Naruto into the air "Rising Hell!" Tayuya said her attack's name.

Naruto hit hard against a tree and crash down to the ground "Tayuya win!" Gai said

'_Even in this world she kicked my ass damn it this sucks.' _Naruto thought as he played defeat just to get her off his back he wasn't ready for round three that's for sure. Tayuya walked over and flip Naruto on his back using her right foot.

"You got knot the FUCK OUT!" Tayuya laughed afterward while Naruto sweat drop.

"Yeah no shit Tayuya, oh crap my face." He moaned in pain.

"Alright Naruto since I'd kick your ass. And you are still a guest of my mother's house I won't kick your ass as much anymore." Tayuya held her left hand out for the boy to grab it. Naruto got back up as Tayuya saw that the wounds that Tayuya gave him were healing Tayuya stared at Naruto funny.

"What? Why are you staring at me funny?" Naruto return a funny look.

"Nothing," Tayuya yelled "Anyway just because I'm being nicer to you now doesn't mean I liked you got it?" Tayuya raise her right fist in Naruto's face as Naruto sweat drop "Yeah I got it Tayuya."

"Good I'm hungry your paying lunch." Tayuya walked off as Naruto followed behind "Sorry Lee maybe next time we'll have our match."

Lee and Gai wave farewell to Naruto and Tayuya "Such a brutal match between the sexes Gai-sensei."

"Ah yes Lee when a man and woman share the thrill of battle it show the love between a man or woman or the battle cried love between a brother and sister." Gai laughed.

"Well Naruto-kun and Tayuya-chan does act like they're brother and sister?" Lee wondered about this.

Shortly after paying Tayuya's launch Naruto was glade to have some peace quiet at his favorite place to eat Ramen. Until Kin and Anko arrive to spoil Naruto's little moment of peace. "Hey little brother," Anko said rubbing Naruto's hair "What is now girls?" He asked the two.

"We heard Tayuya beta your ass and came to see how you doing?" Kin said with a smirk.

"I'm fine my wound have healed thanks to my favorite food in the world ramen." He told them as Kin and Anko didn't buy that crap at all "Whatever Naruto."

"You know you should join our team Naruto." Kin told him "Its pretty much boring only girls and no boy to have fun on the team."

"Use the meaning of the word 'fun' in the meaning is beat up or has your way with him." Naruto stared at Kin.

"Don't give me that look you're my god brother Naruto." Kin gave Naruto a piss off look "Right my bad sorry about that Kin."

"Good." Kin smirked

"I wouldn't mind." Anko joked wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Anko," Kin called her name.

"Just kidding or am I?" Anko giggle.

"And you told me it's Tayuya I have to be afraid of." Kin sweat drop with Naruto.

"Anyway you been assigned to our team Naruto for now on you are apart of team seven." Kin told him "Really?" Kin nod "Oh ok I hope Tayuya won't mind?"

"After kicking your ass I don't think she even mind." Anko laughed

"Just in time you're gonna be a great useful team mate in the Chunin exam." Kin smiled. Naruto already knew what will happen in the Chunin exams from his world this world might change up a bit.

"Alright then I think it will be fun." Naruto gladly accept it.

"All right then the exam starts in two days Naruto." Kin told him as Anko and her left off to finish whatever they were doing.

**Uzumaki Resident:**

Naruto returned home to find there was nobody home at all Naruto sat down on the couch. When Naruto was about to turn on the TV to watch some cartoons to kill sometime until it was time to visit Mikoto-sama again. When Naruto heard a moan coming upstairs it didn't bother him until a bump noise was heard.

"What is that noise?" Naruto asks himself, getting up from the couch to find out who was making those noises. Naruto went upstairs to discover the noises coming from Kushina's bedroom, Naruto slowly open the door to Kushina's bedroom to discover his mother from what if world was masturbating.

Kushina lay down on her bed with her legs wide open as she was fingering herself. With her left hand while using her right hand grabbing hold of her breasts. Kushina moaned loudly in pleasure Naruto's jaw drop to the ground.

'_Right Kaa-san is lonely as well, no I can't do it even if she's not my mother here she still my mother no matter of what world this is.' _Naruto signed he step back from the door and step on a rubber ducky toy as the duck made its noise which drew attention. Kushina stop and gasp "Who there!"

"Oh shit!!!" Naruto trip and fell down the stairs.

"Oh crap oh damn it my head." Naruto hold his head after bashing it on the floor "Fuck!"

Kushina came at the stairs to see Naruto was on the ground holding his head while cursing.

"Naruto was that you?" Kushina asked the young ninja as the game up he was caught Naruto wouldn't lie to her right now he was caught red handed. Kushina was wearing a red towel covering her naked body.

"Yeah it was me I'm sorry Kushina I didn't mean to peek on you. I hear a strange noise so I went to find out who was making it. I didn't mean to spy on you." Naruto lower his head looking at the ground hoping his mother would forgive him.

"It's ok Naruto." She told him as Naruto look up staring in his mother's eyes.

"Naruto can I ask you a favor." Kushina voice ring to his ears he hope it was something else he hope it was something else like make dinner or anything else but the words that haunt his mind.

"Yes Kushina?" Naruto asked

"Will you keep my company?" Kushina smiled at him.

"Yeah sure thing Kushina," Naruto smiled back '_Oh for a second I thought she wanted me to bang her.'_

Kushina kissed Naruto on the lips _'Crap damn it I thought I was right for once.' _Naruto put his hands on Kushina's lustful hips. Naruto could feel it the loneliness by tasting Kushina's lips she was alone. Naruto knew this loneliness this will be the only time Naruto has a chances to be loved by his mother, now knowing who she was and what she look like all he want from her now was her love.

"Naruto I'm sorry pleases forgive me, I just can't stand it everyday I just…can't take it anymore. Your face your eyes so much like them so much like Minato and my son." Kushina stared into Naruto's crystal blue eyes he given in.

"I understand you Kushina, I know your pain. I never knew my mother or my father all my life I was treated like dirt. There were many times I wanted to end my own life but I can't just I can't. So Kushina I ask of you if I take away your pain? Will give me the mother's love?" He asked her his eyes told her loneliness was his best friend.

"Yes, yes I will Naruto-kun." Kushina smiled at Naruto in her heart something told her this was a special moment truly a special moment. "Let me take the pain away." He told her as Kushina nod her head Kushina stood up as she let go of her towel showing Naruto her body.

Her breasts were still high and firm beautiful double D-cup, her stomach was nice and flat, and her legs were long and toned. Kushina blush from Naruto staring at her beauty, Naruto got up from the floor "Your beautiful Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto told his mother the young Uzumaki kissed his mother on the lips the broke the kiss shortly afterwards.

Kushina turned around as Naruto kissed the back of Kushina's neck slowly, as Naruto's hands were holding Kushina's hips. Naruto's left hand reached downward between Kushina's legs casing Kushina to gasp quickly. Naruto's left hand fingers gently rub Kushina lower lips teasing his mother a little bit.

Kushina moaned loved the feeling of being tease by Naruto. Naruto used his right hand to grab hold of Kushina's right breast gently rubbing it. Slowly rubbing his right hand indexed finger around her nipple in a circle.

"Mmm Naruto-kun your doing it so well." Kushina moaned while the Uzumaki smiled glade his mother was enjoying this. Naruto moved down to Kushina's ass. Naruto grabbed his mother's ass and spend them wide there he quickly licked Kushina's pussy "Ah!" Kushina moaned.

Kushina turned around so she could see Naruto who was eating her pussy. Kushina grabbed Naruto's silver long hair as Naruto stared upward at his mother seeing her face in pleasure. Naruto thrusts his tongue inside Kushina's pussy as if his tongue was a dick.

Tongue fucking his mother's pussy licking her inner walls moving his tongue left, right, up and down.

"Ah god oh Naruto-kun your tongue oh yes!!" Kushina quickly came inside Naruto's mouth as the boy drank his mother's pussy cum "You've drank my cum?" Kushina face turned cherry red surprise he drank her cum.

Naruto chuckle "Kushina-sama you taste very good." He admitted it.

"Now it's my turn to make you better." Kushina giggle as Naruto remove his T-shirt and pants he quickly got naked for Kushina. Kushina kissed Naruto on the lips once more having her tongue wrap around his tongue having a taste of her pussy that still was within his mouth. While Kushina rubbed Kushina above Naruto's penis, as Naruto felt his mother's pussy juice drip down on his penis as she rub her sex against his.

Naruto made a moaned noise his dick was throbbing hard his inner pleasures couldn't take it anymore he just wanted to fuck his mother in anyway possible. Naruto grab Kushina pin her against the wall of the living room holding her hands while they kissed once more. Kushina suddenly jump in Naruto's arms having her legs wrap around his hips.

"Do it Naruto let's become one." Kushina look very horny as she eyes speak the true she was in heat she need it bad. Naruto thrust his seven-inch penis inside his mother's pussy "Ah god!" Kushina moan loudly while Naruto then began to start to thrust his penis inside his mother' pussy.

Feeling Kushina's warm tight pussy she was tight she hadn't sex in a very long time longer then Mikoto. Kushina command Naruto to keep doing what he was doing best making her happy. Naruto then ram his penis inside Kushina's pussy when he nearly took it out of her "Ahhh yes like that!" She said.

"Kushina you're so good your pussy is squeezing my dick!" Kushina was happy at last she can feel it the love from Naruto going inside her pounding her pussy ramming it inside her every second. Kushina let go of Naruto's hips she turned around having her hands on the wall. Naruto tap his penis on Kushina's ass giving her a dick spanking "Oh more Naruto please." She begged him.

'_Here goes nothing.' _Naruto thrust his dick inside Kushina's pussy ramming it faster inside her pussy pounding her faster then before, pumping his dick inside her wet hot pussy hole deeper fucking her harder then before.

"Oh god yes, yes, yes your doing great just like Minato go faster fuck me deeper!" Kushina yelled she drool pleasure from her mouth. Naruto grabbed Kushina's leg lift her in the air until he sat down on the couch as Kushina was riding him nice and hard. Smashing her pussy down on his penis her nails sink deep into his shoulders "AH almost there Naruto!" She yelled.

"Oh yes Kushina-sama, Kushina-sama, Kushina-sama, Kushina!" He say her name over and over again "Yes Naruto-kun you can do it cum inside me cum inside my pussy please I beg of you cum inside my PUSSY!!!" Kushina reached her limits as she came on his penis "KAA-SAN!!!!!!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as Naruto Uzumaki unleashed his sperm load inside his mother's Pussy filling her up with every last drop from his dick.

Kushina rest her head on Naruto's left shoulder "Damn she drain me dry I think out of sperm?" he said. Kushina was out cold she feel asleep right after cumming as Naruto's sperm drip out from his mother's pussy.

"You know if my mother gets pregnant your ass is in big trouble." A voice spoke behind Naruto.

"Believe I know I'm ready in deep shit." Naruto said the voice.

"Good." Then Naruto gasp in fear "Oh shit." He turned his head to see Tayuya wearing a white T-shirt and wearing black panties "You've fucked my mom but can you fuck me?" Tayuya asked him.

"I don't think I can cum anymore." Naruto told her.

"Uh huh? Then why is your dick still hard?" Tayuya grabbed Naruto's penis and started to slowly jack him off casing him to moan "Tayuya." He moaned her name.

"That right says my name." Tayuya smiled "Tayuya." he said it again then he said "Why are you doing this?"

"You got a big dick you've fucked my mother in the living room. I'm horny and you're the only free dick I see around here and beside you're my bitch." Tayuya giggle.

"When?" He asked

"The moment I beat your ass in combat is the moment you became my bitch and my boyfriend. I can't hate you I want too but I can't your name your face. You have everything I thought my little brother would hope to be so Naruto I want you to fuck me." Tayuya then gave Naruto a cocky smiled. Naruto then rolled his eyes and lift Tayuya in his arms carrying his sister/girlfriend to her bedroom.

**Tayuya's room:**

Tayuya's room was a normal tomboy bedroom with punk/rock posters around the room, there was a computer in her room a large TV and some video games near the TV.

"Unlike my mother Tayuya fucks back." Tayuya told Naruto.

"What you mean by that?" Naruto asked he wonder what she was up too as Tayuya took out a box from under her bed there was a black collar, a whip, a strap-on dildo about Naruto's dick size. "Oh crap." Naruto said.

"I'm the mistress and you're my boytoy got it Naruto." Tayuya kissed on the lips having her tongue inside his mouth, Naruto felt tongue try reaching farer inside his mouth.

"Whoa!" Naruto jerk his head back.

"Too much tongue?" she asked

"Very." He answers her question.

Then suddenly Tayuya growled "Damn it."

"What's wrong?" He asked Tayuya.

Tayuya looked at the time "I got to meet up with Kin and Sakura at the training ground in four minutes."

"Ok." Naruto didn't seem bother by this.

"We fuck when I get back." Tayuya told him "Don't be fucking my mother while I'm gone you fucked her enough to get a little brother."

"Yes mama." Naruto chuckle but by slap across the head "I mean it no fucking until I get back."

"I promise Tayuya-chan." Tayuya slap his head again "What was that for?"

"No chan it's Tayuya-sama remember you're my bitch!"

"Ok, ok, ok I got man didn't have to slap me." Naruto rubbed his head.

Tayuya grab her dark blue shorts and put them on "Get fucking dress, I'll be back then your ass is mine to fuck and I mean it." Tayuya open her bedroom window leap out of the window running on the rooftops she used as a shortcut to the training ground.

"I'm in falling in love with the girl that beat my ass I wonder if this how mom and dad met." Naruto smiled watched Tayuya race off to the training ground.

"But I hope she was kidding about fucking my ass with a strap-on." Naruto sweat drop.

**Elsewhere in Naruto's true home world:**

"I heard some rumors been going around." spoke Sasori in the shadows

"What kind of rumors?" Pein asked

"That the nine tailed fox's host and the Toad Sage Jiraiya has vanished." Sasori said

"How can this be?" Kakuzu asked

"Not sure but our link with power of the nine tails won't go well if he vanish on us." Sasori said

"That **is** true **we** know **their** last **location**." Spoke Zetsu

"Where will that be?" Deidara asked

"In **the** land **hidden** in **the** Grass," Zetsu told them the location.

"I'll go." Kakuzu said

"No." Pein said "Not alone you won't."

Kakuzu "Don't trust me?"

"Not that remember Jiraiya is with him. You're going to need some backup." Pein told him.

"As long as it's not a newbie I hate rookies." Kakuzu told Pein.

"Of course not, Konan you're going with Kakuzu." Pein told his beautiful angel best friend.

"Understood," Konan spoke

"Newbie," Kakuzu said

**Next Time-The Immortal and The Angel**

**Good Idea, Bad Idea**

Good Idea-Being a Akatsuki member with a partner who's Konan.

As Konan welcome you being her partner on a mission alone with her.

**Bad Idea**-Being a Akatsuki member with a partner who's Kakuzu

"Alright there are some rules, rule one don't any money from me. Rule two I don't like you, Rule three don't steal my money."

The End

Good Idea-Playing horsey with your sister

Showing a young ten year old Temari riding a fifteen year old Gaara's back as Temari grabbing his hair "Go faster Gaara! Yay!"

**Bad Idea-**Playing doggy with your sister

Kankuro and the Kazekage eyes were twitching at the sight of a sixteen year old Temari playing doggy with twenty-one year Gaara.

"Oh yes Gaara!!!" Temair screamed

The End

**Good Idea, Bad Idea**

Good Idea-Making Sand castle at the breach

A young Gaara was watching a young Naruto and Temari showing Gaara how to make a sand castle.

**Bad Idea-**Making sand castles at the breach

"SAND COFFIN!" Temari and Naruto were holding each other in fear as Gaara was playing a bloody sand castle "Hey guys I made my own." Gaara smiled.

The End

**Well nothing much to say this time everyone other then the fact Naruto just bang his mother and was almost close to get fucked by Tayuya.**

**Well that's all for everyone later my next update might not be up so soon like before, later guys!**


	6. Update

**Alright you win, you win I'll update the story. Man I updated some stories in this week had only some/none reviews I'll update this story then!**

**I'll update this story before X-mas comes!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 6-The Immortal and the Angel**

**The land of Grass: **

"This is the area Zetsu told us about. The Kyuubi and the Sage should be near somewhere." Kakuzu said to Konan. Konan discover Jiraiya's open scroll and told Kakuzu to come over. The old ninja grab the scroll and read the Jutsu "This might the Jutsu they must have cast to escape."

"We must follow them then." Konan told Kakuzu as the old ninja nod "Indeed."

Kakuzu was the performed the Jutsu that allow Konan and Kakuzu to enter the other world that Naruto and Jiraiya has gone too. Konan and Kakuzu's bodies glowed bright yellow they vanished to the otherworld.

**Land of Grass in the otherworld:**

"We're here." Kakuzu said he notices the difference between the two worlds a bit darker it was.

"And it's raining." Konan said she pat on her Akatsuki hate to cover herself from the rain.

"Let's go fine him then." Kakuzu didn't put on his Akatsuki as he didn't mind the rain at all but Konan did.

**Elsewhere in Konoha in the Uzumaki household:**

"Tayuya no please don't." Naruto told her. As her boyfriend/otherworld little brother was corner in the corner of Tayuya's bedroom.

"What matter chicken?" Tayuya grin evilly as she wore a strapon dildo about the size of Naruto's penis which was seven inches.

"No I do go that way." Naruto grin his teeth in fear "But who the boss Naruto."

"You are." he said "That right now bend over and take it like a man."

"Kushina!" Naruto said Tayuya's mother's name which case Tayuya to gasp "Mom!" when Tayuya turn to see nobody was there "Why you little." Naruto was already outside with his clothed on "Get back here and be my bitch Naruto!" Tayuya growled like the horny vixen she was.

"Run, run, run, run, run," He said over and over again he gasp when he saw Tayuya chasing after him wearing only a white T-shirt and her black panties "Stop, stop, stop, stop!" Tayuya yelled.

"Run faster!" Naruto really put charkra into his legs he was running faster then before long jump over rooftops build to build.

"Damn he's fast." Tayuya stop to watch Naruto run like never before "But he'll have to return home sooner or later then he's mine." Tayuya never in life felt the need to make one single boy hers and hers alone she like a hungry vixen in search for a mate.

**With Naruto: **

"Need to lay low until Tayuya calm down there is no way in hell. I'm being her bitch no way not a man will have the courage to fall for an evil thing such as that!"

"Naruto!" a friendly voice calls him.

"Yo Lee what's up?" he smiled at his otherworld friend.

"Doing great just finish some training with Guy-sensei. Now I need some food to restore my strength." Lee told Naruto as the Uzumaki laughed "Sound like a good idea."

The two left together to get something to eat it didn't take them long to be friends as Lee was a cheerful kid a bit strange for his own good but still a person you can count on.

"So Naruto I heard Tayuya challenge you to another fight." Lee said while eating Ramen together with Naruto as the young Uzumaki said "From who?" with a scared look on his face.

"Kin Tsuchi," Lee said with a dreaming smile on his face.

"Damn." He said loudly "I'm doom I can't fight her."

"Why not Naruto-kun?"

"I don't fight girls and if I beat her I know she gonna get even more piss off that girl got issues." He told Lee as Lee said "Trust me, me and Tayuya had a few challenges before you came Naruto."

"How long ago was that?"

"I use to have long hair." Lee told him

Naruto wonder "What happen?"

"I lost to Tayuya and she cut my hair!" Lee sweatdrop "I hold back because she was a female I was being fair but at the last moment I was serious but I lost, Tayuya is strong the meaner she gets the stronger she becomes."

"That even more bad news Lee I want you to find Tayuya and tell her to meet at the hidden forest around seven in this afternoon." Rock lee nod his head after finishing his two bowl of Ramen "Yes Naruto-kun I see to this message is given to Tayuya-chan."

**Elsewhere the Akatsuki from the real Naruto's world:**

"**It will take us a few days to get to Konoha but we have arrived here in the otherworld."** Kakuzu informed to Pein and the others.

"Good be careful in there we don't know what or who in that world post as a treat. And for that matter if anyone of us alive so keep your guard up at all time?" Pein told them as Konan said **"We will be careful we will inform you more information once we find the nine tailed."**

"So far they made it without a past." Kisame chuckle

"And we have the scroll in our hands the kid is in our hands yeah." Deidara said

"So mighty great leader what shall we do then?" Hidan asked.

Pein rolled his eyes "What else capture the other tailed beasts. Deidara and Sasori you will be sign to capture the one tailed beast from Suna."

"We got it cover leader." Sasori said "Let's go Deidara."

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya master-Sasori." Deidara sighed.

"You think they can handle this?" Hidan asked Itachi and Kisame.

Itachi said nothing as for Kisame "Who knows anything can happen in another world."

"Anything can happen huh?" Hidan said

"The importation thing is that Konan-sama and Kakuzu return safely with Naruto-kun." Itachi said

"Bingo." Pein said

**Back in the otherworld:**

Tayuya enter the hidden forest told by Rock lee that Naruto would with her here.

"Alright I'm here!" she yelled

"So am I." Naruto poke his head from the corner of the tree behind Tayuya which case her to jump and scream "What the hell sneaking up on people what the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing I just want to end this matter between us here and now. Tayuya I like you're a great beautiful girl." Tayuya's cheeks glow bright red "Idiot." She call him but Naruto didn't stop "But if want me to fight you then so be it but this time I won't hold back and there is no I'm having my ass bang by you." He said with a blush.

Tayuya smile "You're cute when you're scared." Tayuya kissed him on the lips "Let's fight then winner is the alpha in the bed." She told him while Naruto sweatdrop "You really want to have sex with me don't you?" as Tayuya chuckle "You fuck my mother maybe got her pregnant did you fuck Mikoto-sama as well?"

Naruto jerk back a bit "HA! I knew it you are a motherfucker you know that!" Tayuya laughed "If you win I'll show a girl at my age pussy is better then hers mother's." Tayuya tighten her fist. Wearing a brown T-shirt with short black jeans beautiful and deadly as she was, she was ready to make Naruto hers here and now.

"If only she was like this in my world." He whispered to himself "What was that!" Tayuya said.

Naruto shook his head "Nothing come on let's fight!"

Naruto came at Tayuya setting off five combos of punches. Tayuya block each punched and return with her own but Naruto move left, right, back and duck to counter her attacks. He trips her up when he ground swift Tayuya off her feet.

Tayuya kicked Naruto in the face when a returning air kicks to get back on her feet. Naruto shook the pain off running toward the red/dark pink haired female. Naruto jump in the air he grab a tree branch he double kicked Tayuya in the face casing Tayuya to hit her back against a tree "Shit my back."

"Told ya I'm not holding back Tayuya." He told her as Tayuya smirk "Finally show me what you can do Naruto." Tayuya and Naruto clash their fists together one another body same goes with their kicks. Tayuya gut Naruto in the stomach to stun him for a moment. Naruto recover he return with a roundhouse kick but Tayuya duck she grab Naruto's right leg and toss him which smash him against a tree.

'_Damn this woman is strong.' _Tayuya was going all out on him he would have to do the same. After getting up off the ground after being smack against a tree Tayuya and Naruto toward one another and mistake headbutt each other a loud clash noise was heard.

"Ah sonofbitch! What the hell is your head mad of?" Tayuya held her she saw Naruto was dripping from Naruto's forehead "Same goes for you woman! Damn I'm bleeding shit."

"We should stop if we keep this up I'm gonna kill you Naruto." Tayuya said.

"Let keep going." He told her "Idiot if I kill you you're gonna pay ragh!" while Tayuya was busy talking Naruto went in while her guard was low her power gut shot her in the stomach.

"Sneaking little bitch." She said to him as Naruto told her "In a battle done stop until you defeat your enemy. So Tayuya did I win?"

Naruto his charkra into his right hand fist casing a major blow to Tayuya's stomach "Damn it." She said she fell down on her knees and lay down on the ground defeated.

"I won." He said he to pass out because of his wound Tayuya gave him "Guess that make me your bitch then." Tayuya told her as Naruto smiled "Yeah." he spoke.

**Moment later at sunset:**

"How you feeling Tayuya?" he said while staring at the orange color skies.

"Shit that was one hell of a punch you got there Naruto." She told him.

"So…you wanna do it?" He asked her.

"Not right now I'm not horny I'm tried." She told him as Naruto chuckle "I am."

"Asshole getting off after winning a match between a boy and girl." Tayuya growled.

"You're the one who want to have sex so much Tayuya. And when I want to you don't want to."

"Sound like a marriage problem." Tayuya giggle.

"Yeah it does."

The two started to laugh together thinking about that "So did you bang Mikoto?" Tayuya asked Naruto.

"I did she was my first."

"So you got laid the Uchiha milf of Konoha huh?" Tayuya laughed

"What?"

"She has so many guys after her ass but she given it a young brat like you. You really must be the right size her." She laughed again this time a bit harder "If you're asking no I didn't knotted her up."

"But you did knot Kaa-san up. I hear she's having a boy." Tayuya told him "Really?" Tayuya nod "Yup a boy."

"Wow wonder what he's gonna look like?"

"Like you since you're the one who fucked her!" Tayuya glared at him.

"Jealous your mother having sex and your not?"

"No." she said with a calm voice "I just thought the only man to can touch Kaa-san was father. But he been dead for a long time then you came along. And for some reason Kaa-san start looking more alive she then was before you show up."

"Makes you wonder huh?" Naruto said with a frown _'I must be the most mess up kid ever. Going to another world I knot up my mother and I gonna have sex with a girl who's my sister in another world. This world is good but…I better stop before I start getting emo feelings.'_

"Tayuya," he said her name "Yeah Naruto?"

Naruto kissed Tayuya on the lips feeling Naruto's tongue wrap around hers "I love you." He told her as he broke the wet kiss "Then love me then." She told him.

Naruto lift Tayuya's brown T-shirt as he put his hands on her big round breasts feeling them he rub his fingers around her light pink color nipples as Tayuya moaned feeling her lust in control. Naruto put his left hand inside her shorts "Ah oh yes there." Tayuya moaned feeling Naruto's left hand reached down inside her shorts rubbing gently against her lower lips and slowly thrust one finger inside her.

Naruto took his left hand out to see his fingers were wet drip with Tayuya's pussy juice. Naruto licked it having a taste of the red haired woman in heat for love. Naruto put his left hand fingers inside her mouth as Tayuya gently sucked Naruto's fingers tasting her own juices.

Giving a very sexy moan follow by a lustful beauty look from Tayuya. Naruto lower himself down to Tayuya's butt he pulled down her pants and panties to see her wet dripping pussy which was in heat. Naruto grabbed her ass cheeks open them wide and licked her pussy's lips slowly before he thrust his tongue inside her.

"Oh god you're tongue so deep in me ah!" Tayuya gasp feeling Naruto's tongue move around inside like a circle then Naruto gave Tayuya quick slap on her ass as Tayuya "Ahhh!" in pleasure feeling Naruto eating her pussy up "Ah shit I can't take it I'm cumming!"

Naruto swallow Tayuya's cum juices that drip out from her pussy as her face red as a cherry panting. _'Damn now I want some.' _Naruto thought. Naruto unzip his pants and drop his boxer Tayuya look back to see Naruto stroking his seven inch penis "What are you doing shithead."

"Sorry Tayuya but I can't take it I want to have sex with you." He told her.

Tayuya face away from Naruto as she was looking at the trees, she reach her right hand between her legs she open her pussy wide for Naruto to thrust his penis inside Tayuya's pussy. Naruto thrust his penis inside Tayuya's pussy no longer being a virgin now a woman in the world of sex. Naruto pound deep inside Tayuya "Ah fuck shit damn you're doing it too fast!" Tayuya moaned feeling her pussy getting pounding fast by the leaf Genin.

"Fuck me you fucking piece of shit fuck me like a woman! Take me hard take me deep make yours." Tayuya yelled as she screamed when she felt her ass being spanked by Naruto "Tayuya being naughty isn't she? How my dick is good enough for you Tayuya-chan." Naruto ram his penis inside Tayuya even more so he grab Tayuya's long red hair and pull it as he ram inside her.

"Oh uh oh ah shit my pussy oh my pussy it feels good really good ah Naruto I'm cumming I'm cumming Tayuya is gonna cum!" Tayuya's pussy tightens around Naruto's penis as she and Naruto held hands together.

"I'M CUMMING!!!!!" They screamed together.

Tayuya felt Naruto's cum unload inside her pussy she bunk up a little bit and accepted his sperm inside her. Tayuya took Naruto's penis out of her and turn around facing the boy who just fucked her "How was that?" Naruto asked.

"Guess I got what Kaa-san had. Naruto I'll kill if you're fucking any other beside me, Kaa-san and Mikoto-sama got it?" Tayuya threaten her boyfriend "Don't worry I think three of you is all I can handle." He spoke with a tried voice.

"Wanna go again?" He asked Tayuya.

"No…from the fighting and the fucking the only thing I need is some sleep."

"Same here Tayuya."

**Elsewhere in Konoha:**

"So who's the daddy?" Kin asked Kushina who found out she was with child.

"I'm keeping that secret." Kushina told her adopted daughter as both Kin and Anko sighed the same time.

"Must been a good animal in bed to get you knot up Kushina-sama." Anko chuckle with a crazy evil as Kushina only giggle "You have no idea Anko."

"Speaking of animal where Tayuya and Naruto are?" Anko said

"Having their rematch." Kin said

"Oh dear I hope Tayuya does try to kill Naruto-kun." Kushina said

"Yeah that will be least of our problems." Anko laughed.

**Back with Naruto and Tayuya:**

"Let get before Kaa-san start to get worry about where the hell we been." Tayuya and Naruto got dress after having sex. Naruto had his left hand on Tayuya's ass which she didn't mind as she had her right hand on his dick "Still horny?" he asks his girlfriend.

"Hmm." She nod "Must be a side effect." He said

"Uh huh and like when you've fuck Mikoto and Kushina look who fucking." Naruto shut up quick "Where do you want it?"

"My ass." She said. Tayuya face a tree while pulling down her shorts. Naruto unzip his pant taking out his dick. He hug her from behind kissing her neck softly to make her moan a little he rub his penis rub her pussy just to tease her a little "Come on let hurry up shithead." Naruto grab Tayuya's hip he slowly enter inside Tayuya tight asshole it hurt Tayuya "God you're fucking huge!"

"No you're just too tight!" he told her as Tayuya moan in pain "I can't…it too big shit."

"Calm down Tayuya takes it inch by inch." Tayuya nod she relax which made it easier for Naruto to thrust in her butt "Ah my butt, my butt ah!" Tayuya finger nails stink deep in the tree. After taking a full seven inside her asshole "Ah oh god fuck damn it just fuck me already!" she yelled.

Naruto thrust his dick in and out fast of Tayuya's butt Tayuya didn't take it all being a virgin in ass as well. But soon the pain was filled with pleasure feeling Naruto double his thrust speed "Oh yes right there!" Tayuya moaned.

"Tayuya I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum in my butt!" she ordered with a few hard thrust Naruto unload his sperm inside Tayuya's ass as the red haired Uzumaki's legs were shaking "Oh god that felt so good." Naruto took his dick from her ass Tayuya turn around wrap her arms around Naruto's neck an gave him a kiss.

Tayuya had found the boy who can love and love forever as for Naruto he found his type beside Kushina of course. He found the girl he would or could have become his girlfriend Tayuya was the perfect girl and she was his now and forever.

Naruto and Tayuya you can't better then that.

**Next Time-The Immortal and the Angel part II**

**There you have everyone chapter six! There are you happy so can you all review my other story now that I have updated!?**

**Without You has 103 reviews-172 favs, 11C2's, 177 alerts and 23,973 hits and still going up. I thank you all for what you have done for this story. Never thought a mix of Incest and older and younger woman can be so much favor to Naruto.**

**It won't be long until new years come and X-mas is right around the corner!**

**So I ask you all my fans and fellow writers don't favor this story too much there are others with greatest within them. I know I do have the habit of leaving them behind but in the end I do come back to them. The few months hasn't been kind to me in true it hasn't so I shall put the list of stories I will be doing and any favor most has ask of me to do.**

**-The story I have been ask to do and story I plan for the future-**

**A Mother Love-NarutoXKushina note-psycho Kushina Uzumaki**

**Honor of the Creed-Naruto and Assassin's Creed Crossover-NarutoX?????**

**Demons of War-Naruto and God of War Crossover-NarutoXTayuya**

**Heart and Soul-Naruto and Bleach and Kingdom Hearts crossover-Heartless NarutoXDark Rukia**

**A Promise in Blood-Naruto and F.E.A.R. crossover-NarutoXAlma**

**Sweet Tooth-NarutoXHarem-note-Psycho Naruto**

**Resident Evil-Naruto and Resident Evil crossover-(which I update but had no reviews and I made the chapter long too!!!!!)**

**Soul Fox-Naruto and Soul Reaver crossover-NarutoXIno**

**There I have pick eight story to work those eight are one of the few best I have work on that I will focus more on during the next year.**

**There some story I will delete, one not many reviews and also I feel that I have wasted time to create them. But I'll talk about that later the eight story you above shall be the one I will work on in the year od 2010 which is next year until I will work on other stories until next year.**

**Sorry Omake this time later everyone and remember review my other stories they need some as well too!**


	8. Update 2

**Hello everyone it is I Bunji the wolf once again here to give you an update on the stories so far.**

**Without You**-I am doing great with the story I know, but i don't want to end the story where Naruto just bang Kushina and call it a day, thinking what else to it. I know you all are waiting for the next chapter of Without you, but I plan to update the next chapter when Chapter 500 of Naruto manga is out. Seeing Kushina in the manga and Naruto's battle with the Kyuubi caught me off guard a lot especially at the end where Kushina was Kyuubi's host before her own son.

Meaning Naruto is indeed the offspring of Kyuubi just like the original idea of Naruto was, guess the creator didn't scap all the original idea he plan for Naruto after all.

Anyway I am sorry to keep you and everyone all waiting for this, I am truly glad you love this story and glad you love the story that has kept you busy so far.

I am talking about the story Love By Lust which I believe is the First story where Naruto is a futa (Girl with dick) I am only at chapter 3 and i am already got 72 reviews I thank you everyone for enjoying my work of art.

Also I liked to point it, I know a few of you has been voting on the polls I had set up on my profile and would like to tell the votes and what will happen.

**Polls-**

**Which story I should update the mos**t-

The votes were very close- A lot of you voted well, But it turn out **Love by Lust **out voted Without You, Guess everyone love futa more then incest of a mother+son relationship hahaha.

**What story type I should creator more/update-**It's **NarutoXKushina **pairing is the top story base you want me to update and make, but in second place it was NarutoXKonan.

Also for those who voted for my Naruto crossover with **super mario**-**Female Bowser **is the winning of being paired with Naruto. And also it seems that Both **Kitana and Mileena **are both tie of being paired with Naruto in the new **Mortal Kombat **story I will make in the future. And the winner of who best Marvel girl for Naruto in my **Marvel Vs. Capcom **is **Rogue and Storm **are the winner to be Naruto's girlfriends.

And one more thing before I end this, The next new story of a capcom crossover I will make with Naruto is a Naruto crossover with **Dead Rising**-**NarutoXTayuyaXKushina**. In second place of that is a crossover of Naruto and **Lost Planet 2.**

**That is I wanted to say and give you guys an update I hope your not mad at me for not updating it for so long, and I will keep giving you all enjoyable stories may they be funny, sexy, horny, scary, badass, lemon filled or down right epic.**

**From yours truly**

**Bunji the wolf**


	9. Chapter 7

**Don't own Naruto but I do own the name Bunji the wolf!**

**Chapter 7-The Immortal and the Angel part II**

**Morning 7:09 Am: Uzumaki Residents**

A peacefully morning it was a very peacefully the house was silence as a mouse and everyone was asleep as the new day begins. It has been only a little while since Naruto came to this new but old world and so far Naruto loved this world much better he had a lover, a family and everyone loves him.

**Tayuya's Bedroom:**

The long red hair beauty was sleeping peacefully in her room with Naruto sleeping at her side holding her close to me as Naruto was behind Tayuya his arms wrap around her stomach. As the two slept together Tayuya now Naruto's girlfriend although Naruto never thought the tomboy sound girl from his world was his type at all.

But she was she the girl that fit Naruto's love life. And in fact maybe be the only girl in his life but as for woman well that's another story.

As the sunlight reach Tayuya's bedroom window beaming down on her face "Fuck." Was her morning word of today she was still tried her and Naruto had lots of sex last night while the girls were asleep. Tayuya loved Naruto very much she doesn't show it but Naruto knows it.

"It's morning already?" Tayuya said while Naruto nuzzle the back of her neck "You're up too?" she asked him. Naruto open his eyes and let out a small yawn "Yeah still sleepy though. Had fun last night Tayuya?"

Tayuya smirk "Yeah best fuck I ever had we should do it again. So you what are you gonna do while were gone on today mission whatever Kakashi got for us?"

"Who knows I might help train with Lee or help out Mikoto Uchiha?" Naruto told his girlfriend.

"Fine whatever keeps you out of trouble Naruto." Tayuya pull the covers off her as she got out of bed wearing only her favorite black color panties and a black t-shirt.

"Did it really turn you on to have me wear a chain collar?" Naruto look in the mirror to see the black color chain collar around his neck that had a small silver chain to it.

"What I like being boss while were having sex. Beside you fuck me and loved it I was only pulling the chain." Tayuya laugh afterward while Naruto sigh "You didn't have to pull that hard." Naruto took the collar off him.

"You didn't have to fuck me so rough." Tayuya back talked.

"You said you wanted it rough." Naruto glare at his girlfriend. Tayuya kiss Naruto on the lips having her tongue in his mouth. Naruto hands were on her ass while they kiss but the couple broke the kiss after hearing a loud knot.

"Hey Tayuya hurry up were gonna be late!" Kin yelled "Oh yeah Mikoto wants to see Naruto later in the afternoon she gonna help Kaa-san pick some clothed for the baby in the evening."

**Few moments later:**

Naruto was the only person in the Uzumaki's home the girls have left to do their business. Naruto was eating breakfast that made for himself, Naruto was enjoying his pancake and eggs while eating he was thinking about how his day would go what would he do and else thing else he had plans for today.

Naruto got dress wearing black shorts with a dark blue shirt as the young man set out to visit Mikoto Uchiha.

**Uchiha Resident:**

Naruto came to the Uchiha Resident the first thing Naruto did was visited Mikoto and compete the list of things to do.

_**Mikoto's List things to do: **__Take out the trash, Clean the dishes, clean the Uchiha household without the help of his clones._

But the last two things on the list made Naruto blush while Mikoto wink at Naruto "Good luck Naruto-kun I'll give you a nice reward today." Mikoto kissed Naruto on the right cheek.

**Few seconds later:**

The last two things on Mikoto's list things to do was A-Give Mikoto a foot rub, B-Get your special prize. Naruto knew those last two would end the two making love. But it has been awhile since Naruto made love to Mikoto since he lost his virginity to her.

Mikoto was bare footed she was watching TV while Naruto was rubbing her feet very nicely. Mikoto had pretty feet soft too. While Naruto was doing his job Mikoto asked Naruto a question.

"Naruto do you believe love in sex?" she asked him.

"Huh?" her words caught him off guard.

"Do you believe love in sex? Most people don't." Mikoto told him.

"Well I guess aren't people who do that are in love?" Mikoto smiled at Naruto while Naruto kept talking "What's the point of sex if both of you not doing it for love." Then Mikoto brought up another question for Naruto to answer.

"What do think about us when your first time with me, Naruto-kun." Mikoto's words reach through Naruto's ear as Naruto said "I never thought I would have my first time with an older woman tell you the truth to become a nice turn on for me." Naruto grin.

Mikoto crawl toward Naruto with a sexy look in her eyes "So you enjoy the taste of older women."

"Yeah I do but I'm Tayuya's boyfriend and I love her as the bit same as I love you Mikoto." Mikoto look a bit disappointed at first but smiled at Naruto "You're cute when you're honest." Mikoto rub Naruto's left side cheek while the boy was getting a bit turn on by this.

"I heard Kushina is pregnant. I wonder who the father is." Mikoto looked at Naruto with curious look. While Naruto looked the other way trying not to look guilt but end up looking guilty "You would make a great father." Mikoto said to Naruto.

"You think so?" Mikoto nod "But I want to have your baby too."

"R-really?" Naruto look surprise as Mikoto nod her head "I love you Naruto, you make so happy and I want to make you happy too. I think we'll make a cute baby." Mikoto winked at Naruto as the female Uchiha grab Naruto and pull him onto her.

The couple started off kissing. Feeling Naruto's tongue enter in her mouth Mikoto was getting turn on. She felt Naruto's left hand reaching under her dress where he was slowly rubbing her right leg and reaching his left hand to Mikoto's special spot.

Mikoto moan while kissing Naruto deeply feeling his left hand pointing finger slowly rub against Mikoto's black color panties rubbing her cunt. Mikoto broke the kiss still moaning like a horny cougar she was "Ah Naruto-kun." She moaned his name.

Naruto went down on Mikoto, Naruto peeked his head under her dress pulling down her panties. Naruto grab Mikoto's legs from there he attack her pussy. He thrust his right hand using two fingers inside Mikoto's pussy as Mikoto moan loudly feeling Naruto's two fingers finger bang her.

"Ah…yes….oh…deeper oh your doing so good." Mikoto moan more and more. Naruto stop using his finger and open Mikoto's pussy lips rubbing her lower lips and using his tongue to lick the Uchiha. Mikoto could hear Naruto making sucking noises while Mikoto herself was having the time of her life.

"Yes… yesss lick me lick me like a dog oh god!" Mikoto felt she was about to have an orgasm. Mikoto orgasm came she moan very loud as she came, Naruto did his best to swallow all of Mikoto's cum from her pussy.

Mikoto was drooling from her mouth "God…yes…this boy know how to please a lady." Naruto look at Mikoto and chuckle he unzip his pants grab Mikoto brought her closer to me. Naruto took out his penis and thrust it inside Mikoto's pussy.

Mikoto grab the covers of her bed while she scream "Yes fuck me, fuck me HARD!" Naruto smash his penis inside the Uchiha pussy giving her what she wants. A good nice hard dick ready to fuck while Naruto felt Mikoto getting tighter Mikoto lend forward she wrapped her legs around Naruto's hips.

Naruto spank Mikoto's ass while she was riding him, feeling his dick throb hard inside her. Pumping it deeper inside her wet pussy "Ah yes, yes, yes oh Naruto-kun honey cum in me cum in me I want it, I want your BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Mikoto hit another orgasm her pussy got super tight and Naruto unleash his sperm inside Mikoto filling her up cream pie her pussy she would have his children for sure.

"I love you Naruto-kun." Mikoto said while she felt Naruto's sperm leaking out from her pussy and Naruto said to her "And this child will prove our love." Mikoto slowly nod while smiling.

**Few moments after cleaning up the bedroom:**

Naruto left the Uchiha resident and return to the Uzumaki resident to get some sleep, having sex sure can take a lot of energy out of you. Still nobody was home just Naruto so Naruto used this moment to get some sleep on the couch.

As Naruto sleep his dreams were filled with the memories of his world, all the events that took a major impact on his life. How he was winning the respect of his team mates and fellow villagers at the Chunin exams.

The fun memories he had with Team Seven.

And the brotherhood he had with Sasuke Uchiha who he still believes there is some good left within him. _'If I brought Sasuke here, he would be happy to see if his mother…but I'm not sure will come to my friendly offer?' _Naruto was wide awake now staring at the living room ceiling.

'_I should ask Kushina how the night of the Kyuubi turned out here in this world. Will be the same as it did for my world…of course it wasn't I'm dead in this world and Kaa-san is alive but alone a single mother rising three daughters, but if this Naruto didn't die_ _I wonder how was this Naruto's life would be?' _Naruto's thoughts kept going on about the life this Naruto could have had and the life this Naruto wanted.

'_My life has always been a pain. But here everything different but why does it feels the same? It feels like I'm borrowing someone else life. I don't know what to do. Man I never think so much.' _Naruto sighed _'But I know this I got to see my mother and man she's beautiful what a babe she is. But I can't be fooling her for long I can't just can't lie to her or the others I know they're gonna murder me when I tell them the truth but hell it's not fun to…'_

Then there was a knot on the door, Naruto came and to see who was there at the door it was Lee who look ready for training.

"Hey lee let me guess ready for today training right? Do you guys have mission to do or something?" Naruto asked his best friend while Rock Lee said "Ah yes Naruto-kun. But we always finish our mission very quickly."

"Training ground it is maybe we'll finally have our match right Lee?"

"Ah yes I have been waiting Naruto-kun to challenge you."

"Hey Lee can I ask you a question?" Naruto looked unsure of this.

"Yes?"

"If we would have met earlier you think we could have had become best friends?" Naruto smiled at Rock Lee looked confuse for a moment he thought he and Naruto were best friends and rivals, but Lee answer Naruto's question either way.

"Your soul burns with fire of will power and courage Naruto-kun. Yes I believe if we had met earlier we could have become best friends. But I see you as my rival and best friend Naruto-kun I look forward to our battle." Lee laughed with joy.

'_At Least this Lee is the same like the one back at home.' _Naruto chuckle

Rock Lee left the Uzumaki resident while Naruto and thought back of his world, this world was different but all in the same reminded him of his own world.

'_I'm fifteen year old I only went on a lesson with Jiraiya. Because he told it can easy my mind on Sasuke and the Akatsuki of course make me stronger. But what makes this world different they could exist here as well.' _The more Naruto thought the more alone he felt in and out _'I need time to think.'_

Naruto use a huge amount of Chakra to create a solid strong shadow clone as Naruto ordered his clone to battle Rock Lee in the training ground. While the real Naruto decide to take a long walk elsewhere to familiar grounds where he can himself without worry.

As Naruto left the village hidden in the leaves he didn't know Kushina spotted him leaving the village heading toward the hidden forest.

**Hidden Forest:**

"Finally alone." Naruto said to himself as he sat there on a stone rock. He listens to the sound of the forest as he talked to himself "Funny I always have been alone. My whole life I didn't know my family I just don't know anything. I don't know why my existed for living it…just not the same." Naruto grin his teeth in anger as he sat up.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it. Why can't I have a normal life like everyone else? Even here everything is almost perfect but perfect still. Why couldn't I have this life! Damn it, damn it…it not fair I know this world is perfect to me but I can't stay here. I know my world needs me…the world….I was born without the love of my parents. Everyone hated me for no reason but here everyone likes me, because they don't know…" Naruto couldn't believe it he getting pissed every second.

"This world isn't mine…everything here isn't mine…nothing here belongs to me. Do I truly deserve what this world offer to me? I fucked my own mother she having my child. I never had my mother's love so I got her love by having sex with her. Show much alone I am…God I'm truly…" before Naruto spoke those unkind words about himself.

"Naruto you belong here." Kushina's voice was heard.

Naruto's open widen in surprise he look back to his mother from this world. He then looked away feeling ashamed "So you hear me? How much?"

"Every word." She told him.

Kushina walked toward Naruto she rest her hand on his shoulder "Naruto-kun." Kushina sighed "Do you hate me?" He asked Kushina. Kushina was silence for a moment "No."

"You lie." He said "I lie to you." Kushina frown.

"How could you lie when I already know?" Her words were filled with truth.

"You knew?"

"Always." She smiled

"And yet we made love."

"The first time I found you, I knew you were my baby boy my Naruto-kun. I thought God decide to give me my happiest back. When I first saw you in the forest I lost my baby once. When I saw you I knew I would never lose you again." Naruto's heart felt it was going to fall apart.

"But this isn't my world."

"Then make it yours." She told him "Make it your world Naruto-kun make this your second home. The last time I saw my son's face was the night of his birth and death. When you die I thought my mind snap in two. I knew right there the happiest of having a perfect family would change forever. But I kept going no what matter." Kushina wrap her arms around Naruto's neck hugging her son, be he not from this world he was still Naruto Uzumaki in both worlds.

"Mom." He whisper as tears silently came down his face "Mom…mom." Naruto turned to Kushina as he buried his face into her chest as Kushina can hear her Naruto-kun cry.

"Yes honey I'm your mommy." Kushina smiled as she too had tears coming down her face "And I'm not going anyway. I won't leave you alone my Naruto-kun."

As the mother has found her son, the son has found his second mother. Truths that were lies now become truth Naruto will ask his mother the truth of the night of his birth.

"Naruto-kun tells me you have it don't you?" she said "The nine tail fox."

"Yes." He said with a sad look "Jiraiya made up that story. The truth is I am your son from another world. Jiraiya is my master and everyone in Konoha likes me. But when I was born everyone use to hate me a lot I never had friends or the love of my parents. I was alone so alone it wasn't fun it wasn't fair I never knew the truth about my family I thought I never a family to begin with."

"Naruto-kun it's time for me to tell you the truth of your birth. It should not be different from your world and I believe the mother of your world loved you very much as I do." Kushina kissed Naruto on the forehead.

"I was the previous Nine-tail Jinchuuriki. That's where it all began." Kushina's face looked in pain as she didn't want to rethink of that day but she must tell him.

"WHAT! You were the nine tail host before me no way!" Kushina nod her head

"Yes now Naruto-kun pleases sit down it's a long story." Naruto did as his mother ask of him.

"The truth is I was brought to Konoha to be chosen as the Second host of the nine tail." As the word second host caught Naruto off guard "Second host?"

"You lived in a whole other country why did you have to become the next Jinchuuriki." Naruto yelled.

"Yes I lived in another country and a different village. But fire and whirlpool counties and Leaf and Eddy villagers had strong ties to one another." Kushina said while Naruto was all open ears "Shinobi of the leaf Senju clan and the eddy's Uzumaki clan were distant blood relatives."

"Wow." Naruto nod his head.

"The people of eddy were blessed with astonishingly long lives, to a point our village was known as the village of longevity. Our clan specialized in sealing techniques though their processes were a little _rough_ in fact I taught Minato your father a whole bunch of sealing techniques. The seal on your stomach is one of the sealing from my village." Naruto couldn't believe it there was a whole clan of baddass Uzumaki.

"My village and country is gone now, it was only a matter of time before war came. People feared our sealing powers. I am what if left of the Uzumaki clan and so are you. Many who survive were scatter across the world." Kushina explained.

"But then why did you have to become…" Naruto was cut off by this mother.

"My predecessor as the Jinchuuriki was also a powerful female. I guess it was appropriate since I had special chakra that cans suppressing the nine tails chakra. It's funny her was name Uzumaki Mito, she became the First Hokage's wife and I end up marrying the fourth." Kushina laugh for a moment.

Naruto didn't say anything he was surprise and shock as hell.

"Do you know the battle between Madara Uchiha and the First Hokage?" Kushina asked Naruto "Yeah I do."

"During the battle the First Hokage gained Hokage over the nine tails and had it aid him in the battle. Mito-sama sealed the nine tails within her own body becoming the first host of the nine tails." Kushina explained "From then Leaf took the fox and made it theirs. Mito's life was near the end so I was brought to the village to become the second host."

"So they use you!" Naruto yelled in anger.

However Kushina look calm and cool "I had no idea why I move to another village. But I was speechless and afraid when I was told what will happen to me. But it was top secret only the Third Hokage and his wife knows. I was afraid and scared. But Mito-sama said to me 'Ultimately we were brought here to become the vessel of the fox but before the beast can be housed."

Kushina looked at her son and said "We must filled the vessel with love." Kushina smiled at her son "Do that even the host of the nine tails will live a happy life."

"Mom…you were a host like me…but you were still happy." Naruto wipe a tear from his right eye as Kushina grin happy "Yup."

"You don't need to cry anymore Naruto." But then it hit him right there.

"Wait…if you were the host of the nine tails before me. Then sixteen years ago the Kyuubi attack the village." Kushina let out a heavy sigh "Yes that mask man."

"Mask man?" Naruto

"He knew the moment when a Jinchuuriki seal is at its weakest he waited for that moment and stole the nine tails from me."

"Wait there a second when the seal is weaken when?" Naruto asked

"Child Birth." Kushina look serious.

"A full-term pregnancy for a female Jinchuuriki is about ten months. As the energy used the maintain the seal start going to nurture the child, the seal is weakens is direct proportion."

"So…" Naruto look scared and nervous.

"The mask man attack Minato and I after I gave birth to you. He grabs you and said he was going to kill you. If he didn't let Minato hand me over to him. I don't know who this mask man is but. That night I will never forget. The nine tail fox escape from me while my seal was wide open. The mask man killed you he snap your neck. Minato would have gone after him but the Minato had to defeat the nine tail fox."

"Mom I had no idea."

"That is the story of how my Naruto was born. Your end point must have been different. But all in the same we both lost the people we loved that night. And I don't want to lose you again Naruto." Kushina hugged Naruto close to her "Mom I promise I won't leave you I won't let you be in pain again."

"And I promise I'll give you the love of your mother."

'_That mask man whoever he is I'll make sure he'll pay in both worlds.'_

**Elsewhere in Naruto's world (True Naruto)**

"Ahh ahh ahh achoo!" Madara shook his head while wearing his Tobi costume.

"Someone must be thinking about me but who?" Madara didn't like this feeling at all.

**Next Time-The Immortal and Angel Part III-Kakuzu and Konan in Konoha**

Well everyone there you have the truth about Naruto's birth but in this world, I use some of part of Chapter 500 of Naruto. And mix it into my own well at the end point everything else was a part of chapter 500 which was a big surprise.

So that's what Tobi (Madara) meant when he said about is a part of the First Hokage line and Sasuke to be a part of Madara line. Naruto and Tsunade are indeed relative by blood be it distant blood relative or whatnot.

I love chapter 497 to 499 the most but now 500 man oh man I love that chapter but hated the ending, damn Madara Uchiha.

The Kyuubi always and must be an Uzumaki.

Naruto has the Kyuubi however Kushina of that world doesn't have it.

In the original idea of Naruto, Naruto was the son of the Kyuubi, Kyuubi was female in the original idea, which goes to Kushina being the host. Naruto being the son of a host the reason for Naruto's whisker which shows his mother was indeed a host not Naruto being a seal and was given his whisker he was born with them because of Kushina, Naruto original wasn't suppose to the next nine tail host but Madara screw thing up.

Rock Lee original suppose to be Naruto's rival and bestfriend however because Rock Lee's personally was too much of a good guy and befriend, they made Sasuke to be the darkness and Naruto to be the light. And unlike the manga and anime, the original Naruto storyline Naruto's girlfriend was suppose to be a mix verison of Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino and Temari however that idea was scrap.

Well Kakuzu and Konan are coming to Konoha on the next chapter. Hope you enjoy the short lemon with Naruto and Mikoto.

I love making stories of Naruto and love making stories with Kushina in it, I love Kushina a lot I really do she's pure win and awesome. And even if the Naruto manga will end which I don't when but if it does I will tell you everyone I will still make stories of Naruto and the tales of our hero.

I know you guys gonna ask the First Hokage marry a female Uzumaki and the Uzumaki and the first Hokage clan are distant relatives….incest in its own way yeah I know but who cares.

This is Bunji the motherfucking wolf later everyone!


	10. Chapter 8

**I do not own the Naruto series but I own the name Bunji the wolf on .**

**Chapter 8-The Immortal and the Angel Part III Kakuzu and Konan in Konoha**

**The entrance of the land of fire:**

Kakuzu and Konan have finally made it to the land of fire. Finally they have arrive which was good news for the Akatsuki.

"Finally we are here." Kakuzu spoke while Konan remain silence for the whole trip to land of fire. Until Kakuzu spoke up as he'd notice something was wrong "Something up?" Kakuzu asked. Konan stared at Kakuzu for a moment before speaking.

"This world is highly different from our world." She said while the old Akatsuki looked away from Konan's sight "Tell me something I don't' know."

"There's a high chance that you are dead in this world. That goes for me as well. We should be careful in this world. People may not know who we are but Naruto Uzumaki will. It would be best for us to surprise attack him with nobody there to protect him." Kakuzu let out a small chuckle he liked Konan's plan but he soon said to the beautiful Angel of the Akatsuki.

"Surely Konoha will know my face very well. But you Konan, Naruto Uzumaki has never seen your face nor has Konoha. You have a high chance of bringing the kid in for us to surprise him." Konan sighed she didn't like the idea but she would have to go with the flow.

Konan grab her Akatsuki and removed it as she held it out for Kakuzu to take it which he did. As both Konan and Kakuzu walked together deeper into the land of fire where their target lives while the two were walking together Kakuzu thought up a plan a plan that would work from his view and all he needs was Konan.

"Konan I have a plan to bring the boy to us, but I need you to agree with this plan I have in mind." Kakuzu said while Konan didn't know what Kakuzu was up too but if it was to capture Naruto she would listen to him "What are you planning Kakuzu?" Konan asked while Kakuzu smiled under his mask.

"Well…" Kakuzu began.

**That Night at the Uzumaki Resident: Tayuya's Bedroom:**

After a good wild night of sex with her boyfriend Tayuya Uzumaki woke up in the middle of the night. Tayuya hear Naruto mumble in his sleep. Tayuya quietly got out of bed naked sleeping at her knucklehead boyfriend peacefully he was asleep she could rape him right here and now but she already had enough from the sex they had four hours ago.

Tayuya wore a red robe and walked downstairs to the living room to see the kitchen light was on. Tayuya peek in the kitchen to see Kushina her mother drinking a nice cup of tea.

"Mom why are you up so late?" Tayuya asked as she took a sit beside her mother. Kushina smiled at her daughter "Messy hair can only tell me you and Naruto-kun was at it again."

"He is my boyfriend." Tayuya smirked at Kushina.

"A boyfriend who got me your mother pregnant Tayuya," Kushina added while Tayuya sweatdrop at first before sighing "Yeah but he's mine even though he got his own room now he sleeps in mine." Tayuya smirk at her mother.

"True." Kushina chuckle "Why are you up Tayuya shouldn't you and Naruto be still sleeping?"

"Mom is been awhile since I saw you happy like this. Plus this does take us back we hadn't been very close since Dad and my little brother died." Tayuya frown before she continues "Mom I hear Naruto talk in his sleep." Kushina look at her daughter with little worry in her eyes.

"What does he say?" she asked her daughter.

"He keeps saying thank you and I love you and also he cries I see a single tear." Tayuya told her mother "You got anything to do with this?" Tayuya glare at her mother as Kushina answer Tayuya's question.

"Not sure I just he's grateful to us we did give him a home and also gave him love." Kushina told her which Tayuya believes her mother ""I know it's been a few days since we start dating but I worry about him. He's different from the other guys I can't explain but it feels familiar."

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked Tayuya while Tayuya sighed.

"Mom remember when you use too have the nine tailed fox, how you and I were always linked." Kushina look confuse for a moment but soon understood her daughter "Go on?" Kushina said.

Tayuya scratch the back of her head "I kind of feel this feeling while I and Naruto are sleeping like. How I was sleeping inside your womb such a warm feeling."

"You feel like your back in the womb?" Kushina asked Tayuya as Tayuya nod her head "I'm not sure I feel…connected. It's hard to explain mom."

"No, it's ok Tayuya I understand I remember that feeling you kicking inside my stomach." Then a quick idea pop in Kushina's head as the mother grin "Tayuya Are you, you're not pregnant are you?"

Tayuya blushes "I um."

"You do use a condom don't you?" Kushina asked her daughter while Tayuya bury her face on her mother's left shoulder "No." Tayuya asked while Kushina sweatdrop follow by a sighed.

"How many times you two have sex?" Kushina asked while Tayuya looked at her mother.

"Only been three my first time, last night and tonight." Tayuya told Kushina "But I never ask Naruto to wear a condom. And he doesn't bring it up." Kushina suddenly chuckle while looking at her daughter "What?" Tayuya asked her mother with a confuses look on her face.

"I'm just surprise how you and Naruto got so long together so well. At first you hated him not your fucking him." Kushina smirked while Tayuya blush little bit "But you love him that all that matters."

"We all love him you, me and I bet Mikoto is gonna have his kid as well." Tayuya sighed while sweat dropping along with Kushina "Women do have their needs."

"A little too much if you ask me." Tayuya chuckle while Kushina chuckle as well "When I see you and Naruto together it reminds me of me and Minato when we were young. I usually try to keep away from him but he keeps coming closer and closer to me."

"And in the end he became my daddy." Tayuya laughed along with her mother Kushina. It was an enjoyable and peaceful moment between mother and daughter. They both love Naruto very much he was an odd but good boy but odd is good not every day you can meet someone like him.

"Tayuya I hope you and Naruto have a wonderful future together." Tayuya looked at mother oddly while Kushina stared back at her daughter "We'll see mother your having his kid and he's my boyfriend I guess that shows how weird this family is." Tayuya sighed but smiled anyway.

"There's nothing wrong being a little weird." Kushina told her daughter while chuckling with a delight smile. Tayuya laughed and punch mom in the left arm "I'm glad I was born to be your daughter I don't think any normal mom would handle me as their daughter."

Kushina let out a cocky laugh "Remember you take after me Tayuya. I was such a tomboy when I was young and it's no surprise you taking after me."

The night was filled with the laughter between the mother and daughter.

**Naruto's Soul:**

Here within the dark corners of his soul, Naruto stand there in front of the giant gate which imprison nine tailed Fox the Kyuubi. Naruto staring at the fox with no fear within his strong blue eyes, Naruto stand his ground **"Naruto," **Kyuubi spoke his name.

"Fox I know you hate me you must have hate me a lot. Maybe even more then I know." Naruto's voice bother the fox only a little bit because it felt a small change within Naruto's spirit.

"**You are only a small piece of my hatred." **

Naruto let out a small sigh "Why I am only a small piece of your hatred? I must be at least a huge piece of your hate. Why should you hate me I have not done one thing to make you hate me? Of course I am your prison but it wasn't my choice. You know that more than anyone fox."

Kyuubi laughed but soon growl at Naruto **"A small piece can lend to something must bigger."**

"Like my mother?" Naruto stare grew more powerful Naruto's stare became an anger stare to a disappointed stare. Naruto's stare was pissing the fox off bit by bit **"Kushina," **the fox growl her name.

"**Your story is different from here. I have been watching from within you boy although your mother from this world carry your child. This world is just a fake a world you so seek but wake up boy, this isn't your world. Sooner or later you will return to the world you rightful belong too."**

Naruto frown he disliked the Kyuubi's words be it truth or lies "Why should I return, this world I am known, I am loved I have a family." Kyuubi let out a _**"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk" **_while waving a finger at Naruto knowing Naruto knew better.

"**What you say maybe true but what of the people of your world. Do you think of them as family or do you really believe you are alone? We all have our own personal hell or heaven. This is life Naruto although you are just a small piece of my hatred doesn't mean you are not importation to me Naruto."** Naruto and the Kyuubi's eyes made contract.

"I didn't know you cared." Naruto smiled. While Kyuubi mumble something under its breath. Naruto walked around in a circle for ten seconds "Fox you know, you and I will have to get to know each other better. I know you were imprison within my mother and Mito Uzumaki I am the first male Uzumaki you have been in imprison. So you and I are one. In a way I am your child."

Kyuubi laugh so sudden **"Child of a Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. The only reason why you share my blood is because of Kushina. Yes so it seems you are indeed…my child."**

"But I wonder did I have had another father or mother?" Naruto wonder about Kyuubi's sex. Kyuubi sweatdrop about the fact Naruto was getting a little nosy for the moment. Naruto laugh with a big a smile afterward.

"I don't hate you Fox it wasn't really your fault I lose my mother or father. At least I know I had another parent living within me." Naruto fade away from his soul but not without giving the Kyuubi a smile not a fake smile it was but Naruto's real smile the smiled of truth.

"**Naruto," **Kyuubi spoke the name of its…son Naruto was born with the trademark of the Kyuubi. In a funny way Naruto was the Kyuubi son three bloodline fuses as one within this boy. But Naruto did point out a true importation question was Kyuubi Male or Female was the Kyuubi Naruto's second father or his second mother.

**The Next Day:**

Waking up alone in bed, Naruto woke up in Tayuya's bed alone he was. There was a letter there Naruto let out a big yawn he pick up the letter and read it.

_Dear shithead_

_Me and Kaa-san went out shopping with Mikoto-sama. We will be back later on in the afternoon don't fuck up while we're gone._

_Love Tayuya_

Naruto smiled at the letter he was really enjoying this life. He never thought he would be dating Tayuya, an enemy in his world but Naruto gotten to know this Tayuya and he thought would he dating the Tayuya back at home well, Naruto never saw the Tayuya he knew from his world again. But it never hurt to think about it.

'_Pervy-sage where are you?'_ Naruto thought to himself he hasn't seen Jiraiya in a good long while. But Naruto did love this world so far, twist up it was but it suited him. But he can't get lazy all the way he knew that so he knew that things can't get fuck up maybe relaxing one more day wouldn't hurt he thought.

Naruto stand there in his bedroom, with an empty looked on his face. Thinking what he should do with his life right now, he knew his world needed him. But he remembers what his mother told him about his family history.

But this was this world's Naruto's history was it the same as his in his world? _'Could be maybe should be.' _he thought to himself. The more he thought about the more he felt empty on the inside, the more he wanted to stay in this world but…but he knew would go back to the other world his world, the world that needed him.

But this world needed him as well.

**(The Chosen One by Mona Lisa Overdrive (A2))**

_**I can't remember anything at all.  
I've been turning it all around-**_Naruto thought back to the beginning of his life born all alone in the darkness of the emptiness of being left alone to the world nobody to raise him to teach him from wrong to right to nobody to love him.

_**I'm sorry, oh so sorry  
Is this what I have become?-**_Kushina and Minato didn't wanted Naruto to become a host of the nine tails but they didn't have a choice. All his life he thought his parents hated him or the fact he didn't even had parents to begin with, he hated himself for judging his parents without knowing the truth of his birth.

_**Wish I may, wish I might, be some else tonight  
sometime I wish I was never born at all-**_He never wanted to live this life, he would do anything to change the life he now lives. But that was before he came to this world.  
_**And I'll trying to save the world, cause in the end  
I know I'm the chosen oneeeeeee! **_

_**I'm the chosen one!-**_Being the chosen one to carried the curse of being the Kyuubi's host. The Kyuubi host always has been an Uzumaki nobody else. Such is a curse of being a chosen one so Naruto thought to himself.

_**I can't remember what I used to be  
something turning me upside down-**_a monster to their eyes nothing but a monster to their monster nothing else nothing more. Hateful eyes burn in his mind as a child the loneness that haunts him.

_**You made me…And I love you-**_Minato and Kushina the parents he never knew were his parents. And they loved him to death, they protected him try their best even in the end. And he loved them back his parents he love his father and especially his mother.

Who now is carrying his child to show much she loves him.

_**But I can't change the thing I've done,  
I'm the chosen one-**_Wished he can change the past wish he can change the night of his birth for a better future for his parents but sadly what is past is past. You've just have to let it go and lived with the path that has been given to you by his parents.

_**Wish I may, wish I might, be someone else tonight  
Sometime I wish I was never born at all-**_Naruto thought back of Sasuke Uchiha his best friend and first real friend, Naruto thought. But everything has changed, he thought he knew Sasuke he thought he knew him so well, and wished he was in Sasuke's shoes wished what was going on through his mind.

_**And I'm trying to save the world! Cause in the end I know…  
I'm the chosen ONNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!  
The chos-chos-chos-the chosen one…one…one…one-**_Why dream of being Hokage? He thought at first he remembers it was his life goal to become Hokage, to be respected and loved. But he can be something more than just become Hokage he would become something greater than the Hokages something much greater.

_**Wish I may, wish I might, be someone else tonight  
sometime I wish I was never born at all**_-Then another guilty thought came to his mind, if only he wasn't born that night. His parents would still be alive maybe…or maybe not. He just wanted to live a normal good life no pain, no fear, no hatred no sorrow just a normal happy life such is the price of birth and fate.

_**And I''ll try to save the world cause in the end I know  
I'm the chosen one…one…one…  
The Chosen One…-**_Naruto wasn't going to screw up he put those thoughts across. His life wasn't over just yet; it wasn't over not by a long shot. Naruto was going to face his enemies down and win back his friend no matter what, and he wasn't going to leave the life here as well.

He was Naruto Uzumaki a young boy who's destiny is to become something greater than any Hokage greater than any ninja who ever lived.

He was the chosen one the one who will become the greatest Hokage who has ever lived.

Knowing his parents from his world is watching over him, smiling upon their pride and joy their love-child their son Naruto Uzumaki. A big smile grew on Naruto's face "That's right I'm the son of the fourth Hokage. I can't be sitting here I have to become strong become stronger then my dad stronger then even pervy-sage." Naruto chuckle with a big friendly grin on his face, Naruto got his clothed and head on out to seek someone who will help Naruto become very strong.

**Konoha Training Ground:**

"Hey Busy-brow!" Naruto called out his nickname for Rock Lee, while Rock Lee was training with Guy-sensei, Neji Hyuga and Tenten. As Team Guy turn and look to see Naruto who just enter the area. Naruto was wearing a new outfit, wearing a light orange jacket with a hooded watching with blue shorts while Naruto was wearing dark blue colored fingerless gloves.

"Naruto-kun what bring you here young one?" Guy asked. While Naruto smiled big at Team Guy as the boy chuckle before answering them "I hope I wasn't late for our little match was I huh Lee?" Guy looked at Lee at first to see Lee look a bit confuse at first but Guy easily spoke for Lee.

"Of course I would let Lee challenge you to any challenges you have for him. Naruto but however I cannot allow you to face Lee today. The team will have a mission and we won't be back for awhile. You will have to look for another partner for your training." Guy explained to Naruto while the young Uzumaki snap his finger in disappointment "Damn,"

"But when we do return I look forward to our battle Naruto-kun." Lee said with a friendly smile. While Naruto smile back at Lee "likewise." Naruto even looked at Neji Hyuga "I looked forward to battle you as well Hyuga."

Naruto left the training ground with nobody to find to be his training partner. It would have been Jiraiya but however the old sage disappeared and Naruto had no idea where the hell he went. Then it hit Naruto as the boy slapped himself on the front-head.

"Of course I'm living with Tayuya-chan, Anko-san, Kin-chan and Kaa-san. Maybe they can help me finish the training I needed. Man I can be silly at times." Naruto laughed at himself but soon his laughter stop when a familiar voice "What so funny Naruto-kun?" Naruto's face went white as he looked back to see Tayuya, Kushina and Mikoto together holding bags of clothed.

"Hello ladies." Naruto sweatdrop he grin while rubbing the back of his head "I need your help."

**Next Time-Pushing to the Limits**

**Hello everyone it's been a while, yes I know. Lucky I have return right before Christmas time, ah yeah. Anyway sorry for being away from this story for so long. But yeah now that Naruto is finally out of despair mode aka emo mode. **

**Our hero is finally looking on the good side of this second world and will do his best to protect it and also protect his home world as well. And yes Naruto will go back to his home world and will bring his friends from the second world to his world.**

**And if you're asking me what would happen one world meet their other self's? Well I am not sure but there is one thing that said if you meet yourself from another world if you shake hands or any contact with your other self you and yourself will fuse together as one being with the personally of both worlds…well that's what I heard anyway-sweatdrop.**

**But anyway on to the main subject of happening in the manga, well it seems Naruto is missing out on the action of having round 2 with any fallen enemies. Although I was so hoping a round 2 with Sakura and Sasori, but I guess Kankuro was good enough.-smirk-**

**But Naruto is missing out of having a good/badass reunion with Zabuza and Haku, ah ashamed that won't happen-sighed in disappointment-and so the Fourth Hokage base his Rasengan off the tailed beast's Strong Ball attack although Killer bee calls it **"Tailed Beast Bomb" **I guess Minato made the Rasengan base off whenever Kushina ever went Four tails or beyond and used that attack, Minato decide to make a human Jutsu version of it, but that's what I'm guessing.**

**And also I'm a glad Kabuto can't summon any Hokage since he explain he can bring anyone back who has been sealed by the **"Reaper Death Seal" **meaning The First, Second, Third and Fourth can't be revived and used to fight against Naruto or his friends which is a good thing.**

**But still it does remain me of that time Orochimaru try to revive the fourth Hokage, that one time but Sarutobi stop him. Does that mean Orochimaru would have failed anyway?**

**I do liked the fact Killerbee is actually teaching Naruto a new attack be it another version of the Rasengan, he did helped Naruto beat the Kyuubi and because of that Naruto met his mother and know the story of his clan and birthright. **

**But don't worry everyone it is still a NarutoXKushina story ^_^. So don't worry Naruto and Kushina will still more moment then the other girls, but right now I am having Naruto's relationship boost with everyone.**

**But to another subject is Naruto related and also not. Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm: 2. I love the game it's a good Naruto game, but I kind of like Ultimate Ninja Storm I is a bit better because in your awaken form you can use ultimate jutsu and also your life bar has three green, yellow and red/orange. But in part 2 is has green and red/orange.**

**And kind of wished to have more characters in NUNS2-Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 for short, well at least have some dlc aka Download Content or download dlc you get from NUNS1. But we can't have everything ya know-smiled and laughed-But I do hate when playing online people either spam the shit out of Sage Naruto's, Minato's Rasengan the most hehe but when Tobi become Madara Uchiha oh oh the rape mode start bwhahahah-evil laugh-**

**Also some of you have been asking me **"Bunji what's with the Poll if you're not actually doing story of these poll?" **well I can answer that easy, right now I've been really busy this fall/winter. And hopefully in Spring/Summer I won't be that busy with life.**

**And for those who been asking well here are some stories ideas, I said IDEAS! Right now their ideas form not story form.**

**Father of Many**-Kakashi at a very young age adopted Naruto Uzumaki when he was baby, taking his sensei son as his own. Kakashi soon become a father of many of Konoha Orphans such as Rock Lee and Tenten. (_Kakashi in this fic isn't the stuck up type or avoiding his students for others_)

That thing has been bugging me a bit, thinking of Mikoto Uchiha rather than Kakashi, but then I would to call the fic **"Mother of Many".**

Also another idea also been was another Mortal Kombat crossover with Naruto. The title being called of course **"Mortal Kombat,"** The pairing NarutoXTentenXMileenaXSonya Blade.

Another being this-**Splatterhouse: Terror Mask**-While Naruto is out training in Konoha's forest. He discover a odd looking man however this mask isn't just a normal looking odd mask as the mask come to life and offer Naruto power but with a price. NarutoXSmall Harem, Naruto crossover with Splatterhouse.

And also another idea that been bugging me as well, that I've been trying to do but what been asking me away has been. Is because of I can't really keep up in their comic books, ah yes that right. I am talking about the Marvel Universe.

There been six ideas of each has something do with Naruto and Marvel one of them being a Marvel vs. Capcom story.

But I'll tell you about them anyway.

**Marvel Vs. Capcom-Fate of a Hero**-After the death of Jiraiya Naruto in a weak state of mind. Until a strange unknown voice speak to him and it's not the Kyuubi. Offering Naruto the power to revive those he has lost Naruto take his offer only to be tricked. Naruto must group with a band of heroes from different worlds to not only save his world but two other worlds as well.

Pairing is-NarutoX? For now.

**Marvel Vs. Ultimate All Stars-**Spider-man, The X-men, Iron-man, Hulk, Thor, Dr. Strange all must team up together as many open portals to different worlds where many different heroes and villains are now stuck in the marvel world but lucky for the Heroes of Marvel they meet the heroes first.

Marvel Crossover with- DC comics, Capcom, Square Enix-The Final Fantasy series from I-X, and Shonen Jump Manga-Naruto, Bleach, either One Piece or DBZ or Full Metal Alchemist for the last third one to joined, Alex Mercer from Prototype and Cole McGrath from Infamous.

**Mutants in Konoha**-When the young-X-men are caught in a bad thunder storm the X-jet crash landed on a strange unknown land in a giant forest. However the group is found by a group of young ninjas.

The pairing was between NarutoXLaura aka X-23 and NarutoXPixie

Other was.

**The Spider and the Fox**-What if Naruto was a Spider-man in his world, with his powers awaken shortly after the battle at the finally valley. Naruto must compete a challenge given to him by Madame Web, Naruto and Spider-man get along friends or become enemies?

NarutoXKonan

**White Queen and the Red Fox**-With his first battle with Tobi while trying to saved Sasuke. Tobi used his Sharingan on Naruto only to be strike by Naruto's Rasengan causing a rip in time and space sucking both Naruto and Tobi to another world. With his memories lost Naruto is found by a beautiful woman by the name of Emma Frost.

Pairing was NarutoXEmma Frost a Naruto crossover with Wolverine and the X-men.

**The Ninth Power**-Before Naruto's Birth, Kushina and Minato goes on their honeymoon. However during their honeymoon the two couple visited a land called New York City from there the couple spent their honeymoon in a city filled with Heroes.

Naruto Crossover with Marvel

Pairing-MinatoXKushina, NarutoXHarem

I think that should be enough of idea sharing I don't want to waste your time, by using the author note to spill over and now to finish this off I will do everyone's favor moment.

Another moment of…

**GOOD IDEA BAD IDEA**

_GOOD IDEA_-Sending Majin Buu to land of candy.

"La-la-la Buu is so happy la-la-la." Majin Buu dancing around in a field of candy.

**BAD IDEA**-Sending Majin Buu to Candy Land

Majin Buu's jaw drop to the floor as his eyes were filled with joy as he wasn't just in Candy land he was in candy land of Willy Wonka. As Willy Wonka frozen in place as Majin Buu grin big and laughed "CANDY! ALL YOUR CANDY BELONGS TO ME! BWHAHAHAHAHAH CANDYYYYYYYYYYY!"

**THE** _END_

_PS_: What do you guys and girls think of my Naruto futa fics? And a Question If I did a Naruto Futa crossover what crossover would it be? Capcom? Marvel? Final Fantasy? One Piece? or something like something new or rare well that's all I have to say later everyone! And just in case I don't update anytime soon MERRY CHIRSTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	11. Chapter 9

**I do not own the Naruto series but I own the name Bunji the wolf **

**Chapter 9-Pushing to the Limits**

**Uzumaki Resident House:**

It's been about four days since Naruto found out the truth about Kushina knowing about she knew he was Naruto from the very beginning. Naruto was getting helped from Tayuya who been chosen as his partner in his training of becoming stronger.

Naruto was asleep resting his bedroom for once rather in Tayuya's bedroom.

It was four in the morning Naruto was the first to wake up in the Uzumaki household. He blinked twice before getting out of his bed Naruto was shirtless but wore long orange colored PJ pants with brown colored slippers.

Walking down stairs looking around the empty bottom floor of the house, all he could hear was the sound of silence. Naruto walked over to the couch in the living room and landed on top of the couch. Naruto let out a heavy sighed not sure why in the hell he woke up this early in the morning.

But suddenly the living room lights came on, which got Naruto's attention he wonders who turn on the lights? Then a voice called out to him saying his name "Naruto? Are you there Naruto?" Naruto turned over on his back to see it was Kushina Uzumaki.

Kushina was wearing her purple colored nightgown.

"There you are, what are you doing so up early?" she asked him, Naruto couldn't find his answer for her so he said "I couldn't sleep well I thought sleeping on the couch would help." Kushina giggle at her son, while Naruto sighed.

"Come on honey come back to bed. In a few hours the day will begin."

"That's okay Kaa-san I'll be sleeping here." Kushina turned off the living room light returning to her bedroom while Naruto went fast asleep on the cough.

**Hours later:**

Poke, poke, poke, poke someone was poking Naruto's cheeks to wake him up. Naruto open his eyes to see it was Tayuya "Morning sleeping head." Tayuya smirked down at the young Uzumaki. Naruto rose up from the cough to see the ladies were eating breakfast at the kitchen table.

"Hey Naruto I got something to tell you." Tayuya said. While Naruto listen to the red haired tomboy Uzumaki "Yeah what is it Tayuya?"

"Well me, Kin and Anko will be gone for about a whole two months and well." Before Tayuya could finish what she was going to say Naruto spoke up "You want me to look after Kushina while you girls are away right? Don't worry I'm sure Kushina can handle it she is after all an adult?"

"Your right and wrong shithead," Tayuya wrapped her right arm around Naruto's neck bringing him closer to her "Listen up Kaa-san doesn't need you to watch out for her. You'll need a new partner when it comes to your "I'm gonna get stronger" goal. Kaa-san is knot up remember? So she can't help ya."

Naruto sweatdrop "Oh yeah…" he paused for a moment he remain silence for a long awhile. Kushina saw Naruto looked trouble his eyes were telling her "I'll find a training partner don't you worry Tayuya beside its only for two months so no big deal." Naruto laughed with a big smile.

"Good now let's eat breakfast!"

As it turns out that Tayuya, Kin and Anko were assign a mission to travel to Grass and the land of rock. They didn't tell Naruto what the mission was about but only told him it was a B-rank mission, seeing how tough these girls were he had nothing to worry about.

The girls left that afternoon leaving Naruto and Kushina as the only people left in the Uzumaki household, Naruto felt uneasy for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling but he felt there was something missing something wasn't right he didn't know why.

Kushina was in the shower, while Naruto was on the cough in the living room. Thinking to himself about why he felt uneasy what was making him feel so uneasy. Was it that he hasn't seen Jiraiya in a long while 'Yes' his mind said to himself that has to be it he believed.

But his heart had a different answer deep within.

Kushina was wearing a towel covering her beautiful naked body underneath her hair was wet and long. Wet dripping down her neck, arms and legs even down her expose cleavage Naruto look away trying his best not to look at Kushina "Naruto are you okay?" noticing he looked away as she came down the stairs.

"Yes I'm fine…Kushina." Calling her by her name rather than Kaa-san or mother she knew there indeed something bothering her son or rather her second Naruto. Naruto didn't know why but lately he couldn't look at Kushina the way does with Tayuya or Mikoto.

"Naruto if there is something bothering you, you can tell me. I'm always there for you Naruto." Naruto turn his head looking at his mother's face he gave her a warm smile as she return with her warm smile "I know."

When Kushina left to return to her room to get dress, Naruto's smile fade away to a frown his heart felt heavy there was a small pain like a spike stabbed deep within there. Was it because of Kushina was it because she was his mother?

They made love yes, he loved her and she loved him. The first time they made love because Naruto did it because he thought she didn't know who he was. But when she told him she knew from the very beginning it bothered him he didn't know why.

He kept telling himself he was an idiot why was he so down about it. He knew and she knew but why does it bother him so much he fucked his mother and she was having his baby. But he was a different Naruto he wasn't the original Naruto but they didn't matter but why was he so down about this?

He needed fresh air he needed to think he needed to know what was going on through his mind, heart and soul. Naruto left Kushina's home and ran to the hidden forest to think.

**Hidden Forest:**

"Come on Naruto get your shit together. Come on why are you so down about this. She loves you and you love her…do you really love her?" trapped in his thoughts, alone in the forest for more than over an hour.

A woman's voice spoke from behind him which got his attention. Naruto turned to see who was there, it was a very beautiful woman but unknowing to Naruto it was Konan the Angel of the Akatsuki. Konan knew who Naruto was and she knew what her mission was but she also knew what to do especially after agreeing with Kakuzu's plan.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Konan was calm, sexy and cool. Her voice made Naruto calm about this suddenly meeting with her "I am Konan, and I see you are having trouble…Naruto Uzumaki." Surprise that she knows his name made him worried but Konan wasn't finish "I am Jiraiya's student well former student many years ago."

A small smile appeared on Konan's lips her smile made Naruto easy "So you knew Pervy-Sage?" Konan giggle while smiling "So that's what he goes these days?" knowing Jiraiya made Konan get a closer to Naruto without forcing him to put his guard up.

"Sorry about that, Pervy-sage never told me he had other students?" he explained but Konan wasn't surprise by this "It's okay I was his student long ago during my youth. I see that you are having trouble."

Naruto turned away "I'm going through a bit of trouble right now."

"What seem to be the problem?"

"Well…I'm in love with a woman, but I am not sure I am truly in love with her." Konan wanted to listen to what his problem was, part of the plan was to gain Naruto's trust and listening was one of them "What seem to be the problem, this woman she loves you doesn't she?"

Naruto nod his head to Konan "Yeah she does, we made love and I got her pregnant with my kid. But I can't look at her the way I do to others. I can look at you without trouble but when I look at her my heart gets heavy."

"Your confuse you not ready." Were the words that escape from Konan's lips, Naruto agreed with her about that "It happen so fast, I want to protect her keep her safe make her happy. She's the world to me…but a part of me is afraid, telling me it's not right and I can't have her."

"Who is she?"

Naruto looked at Konan but looked down at the ground in shame "She's…Kushina Uzumaki…my mother." Naruto waited for Konan to yell at him or hit him for doing something taboo, doing forbidden things to his own flesh and blood to make love to his maker his birth-mother the one who gave him life.

But nothing, there was nothing no yelling no hitting no cursing him "That is the reason why you're feeling so bad?" were Konan's words. Naruto looked up at Konan with a confuse look on his face "You're not mad at me? You're not sickened or disgusted?"

"Why should I? I do not know much about your life your life-style. I also I believe is love is love no matter who or what is it?" She was indeed an angel; Naruto believed she was an Angel there to help him in his dark moment.

"I thought our first time would be more…real." Naruto confuse Konan for a moment before he chuckle "I wanted to love her not as my mother but as the woman who's in my heart. I was never loved nor knew what true love is like."

"Is she your true love?"

Naruto rubbed his forehead "I don't know…I don't know…she's my mother."

"Is that going to stop you from loving her?"

"NO!" He scouted "Sorry, but no it won't me from loving her."

"Naruto let her know how much her means to you. Show her how much you love her even if she is your mother. You love her and she loves you isn't that enough?" Konan was right Naruto needed to push his different aside at the moment.

Naruto closed his eyes as he smiled "Your right thanks Konan." When Naruto reopen his Konan, Konan was gone from his sights. She was gone as if she never was there in the first place. Was she really an Angel from heaven?

It didn't matter Naruto had made up his mind his mind was clear now. His troubles were pushed away he was ready to head on home but before that Naruto needed to take a quick stop to a store in Konoha. There was something special he wanted to pick up.

**Later that Night: Kushina's Home:**

It was ten o'clock and Naruto hasn't returned, Kushina was worried about where Naruto, Kushina wanted to know was Naruto bothered about the fact she was his mother, be she from another world or not she was still his mother did it still bother him about that?

But the door open up and come in Naruto. Naruto had a small gift box in his right hand. Naruto saw Kushina was alone, he saw see she was drinking how long? He wasn't sure but she didn't looked buzz or drunk.

Naruto smiled at Kushina, Kushina walked over to him. She hugged him which caught him off guard for the moment "I'm sorry." She said, but Naruto told her "No Kaa-san I'm the one who be saying I'm sorry."

Kushina smile down her son "Come let us talk."

Sitting down on the couch together the mother and son had their "talk" and Naruto explained why he was acting funny lately "Kaa-san, I'm sorry I'm really sorry. It been bothering ever since you told me about you knew I was your son and we made love. I felt dirty because you knew I made love to you because I believe I could make a new start with you."

Kushina understood her son "But honey you are having a new start with me."

"I know, just felt weird I felt it wasn't right."

"Naruto, there are many clans that have family members mating with one another. The Uchiha clan, Hyuga Clan even the Uzumaki clan has been doing this for a very long time." The more Kushina explain to Naruto the more his lustful guilt started to fade away "A mother and son relationship is something either of us should be a shame of."

"Kaa-san…I feel like an idiot…I saw you as "my" mother. You are my mother different world or not you're my mother you gave birth to me…I just wanted to love you as not just the mother who love her son but the woman who bury deep in my heart. Kushina I love you." His words were true and meaningful to Kushina he accepted her as his lover and mother.

Naruto offer Kushina the small gift box to her, the box was yellow colored with a red bow tie on it. Kushina open her gift and was amaze by the gift, inside the gift box was a necklace the necklace was made out of platinum not silver, beautiful as it was. The necklace had a large blue crystal colored Gem stone in the shape of a heart. On the blue crystal Gem heart was words on it.

"_Now and forever."_

Naruto kissed Kushina deeply, Kushina wrap her arms around Naruto's neck. The couple kissed for about three minutes before finally breaking their kiss. Kushina removed Naruto's T-shirt afterwards Naruto helped Kushina unbutton her orange colored T-shirt.

Kushina wore black colored bra, once her bra was unhook. Kushina moaned softly as Naruto was kissing his mother's left side of her neck. While he grab both her breasts with handful grab by Naruto. Feeling his mother's large breasts "Naruto more," Kushina moan softly.

Naruto kissed Kushina once again touching her soft lips with his. Kushina press her breasts against his chest, Kushina was on top of Naruto. Kushina unbutton Naruto's pants pulling his pants and boxers down in one go.

Naruto's hard 7 to 8 inches throbbing penis, Kushina smiled at her son while Naruto return his smile back at his beautiful red hair mother. Kushina grab Naruto's penis and began sucking his penis, slowly teasing him by licking the head of his penis with her hot tongue, Naruto moan in delight of what Kushina was doing.

Kushina's right hand gently rubbed Naruto's balls while she took his penis into her mouth one inch at a time, once with a full eight inches inside her mouth. Kushina began bobbing her head up and down soon after a few minutes of getting the best blowjob ever in his life.

Naruto's hand soon rested themselves upon Kushina's head, gently running his fingers through her beautiful long red hair. Kushina liked this she love the feeling of Naruto's hands through her hair, but soon Naruto was about to cum.

He gasped, Kushina swallowed, he bucked she swallow more. Kushina swallow Naruto's load swallowing his hot sperm load down her throat enjoying her son favor of his sperm. Taking his penis from her hot mouth, Kushina stroked his penis making sure if he had any more load to share with her, jerking him off only made him much harder he still had more loads to share with her indeed.

Tonight will be a night for Naruto and Kushina the son and mother's night together.

**Kushina's Bedroom:**

Naruto carried his mother in his arms carrying her to her bedroom where the two shall finish off where they were at. Kushina lay down on her back looking sexy and very naughty her legs were open wide for her son, she waited for him to make the strike.

Naruto lay on top of her, kissing her neck softly, she felt his breath on her neck. Kushina moan she was dripping wet between her legs she hadn't felt this heated up in a very long time. She was ready to mate she was ready to be someone wife and lover again she was ready to be Naruto's.

Kushina felt Naruto's cock enter in her inner walls, Kushina let out a powerful moan she bit her bottom lip. Naruto thrust full eight inches deeply inside his mother's pussy he thrust deeply into her. Kushina gasped as she felt every inch move inside her.

She breath heavy enjoying the close encounter with her son, she could tell Naruto was enjoying this as well. She saw in his eyes as Kushina look at her son as he'd pound his way into her again and again. His thrust became harder with each deep thrusting.

"Naruto you're so deep inside." Kushina said under her breath "So deep."

"Kushina. I." Naruto tried to say, he was overcome by such powerful pleasures taking away his ability to structure a sentence. Kushina felt his shift deep inside her "Say it Naruto say it honey." Her lustful smile gave all more permission to go all out.

"What do you feel tell me honey."

"You're so beautiful, it feels so good." Kushina's legs stretched outward, came around to lock him into place. He wasn't going anywhere. Kushina's left arm wrapped around Naruto's neck to bring his face into Kushina's breasts. The steady rhythm between the two was perfect right there and then "Oh Naruto I can feel you so deep inside me. Touch that spot you once was in."

"I want to get deeper." He spoke.

"You can." She said.

"You're pounding your mother your pounding your mother's pussy. You naughty boy pound your mother's naughty pussy punish her pussy." Kushina held her back as she moaned in true pleasure. Naruto was there his cock was touching her special spot that one spot that set her fire.

Kushina dig her nails into Naruto's back with one final thrust, Kushina's eyes widen as she felt Naruto unleash his sperm deeply inside his mother filling her up. Filling her tank giving her everything, Kushina reach her orgasm right there and then.

Kushina release her legs from her hold on Naruto, the two were panting heavily and embrace one another with a passion kiss but the night of love was not over. Naruto wasn't done yet he truly wanted to show Kushina how much she was importation to him.

Kushina shifted to her left side so that Naruto penetrate her sideways. Naruto seemed to like it and so did Kushina. Kushina would talk dirty to him telling him to fuck her harder telling he can do better telling him to give his naughty mommy what she lust for.

But when Kushina got on all fours that where Naruto truly found his calling with his hands secured to her wide comfortable hips, Naruto began pounding his away. Kushina cried out in pain, Naruto loved his mother's ass how wide her butt was how it was backing up against him to counter back with his thrusts.

The sound of Naruto's thrust and Kushina's ass thrusting back was lustful sound that would make anyone go into heat or become very horny. Naruto spank Kushina's ass as Kushina let a moan while Naruto drive deeper into his mother's asshole.

Yes Kushina was indeed an ass woman she loved it in her ass and well as her hot pussy. But before Naruto switch holes and drive his cock back into Kushina's pussy once more. Naruto's thrust became faster and faster his thrust became deeper with each hard pounding into her honey hole.

The two were cover in sweat fucking like bunnies no like animal they were.

It was becoming too much for the both of them soon they would reach their limits. Kushina looked back at her son watching him pound his way into her, fucking her in the deepest regions of her womanhood. There no one could stop these two from having their wonderful mating between a mother and her son.

Once again Naruto filled his mother's pussy with his sperm her pussy was dripping out of sperm. Kushina's hair was a mess both were panting tired they were but they enjoyed what they were doing. Naruto nuzzle his face in Kushina's large breasts, with a large smile on her face Kushina gently move her fingers through Naruto's hair.

She truly loved him it didn't matter if he was her blood son or not he was her son and she loved him no matter what. She promise herself he wasn't going to escape her gasp not this time he was hers and he was going to leave her and she wasn't going to leave him for nothing and for nobody!

Nothing was going to keep her from Naruto…nothing.

**Next Time-The First Two Months Part I**

**Naruto has FINALLY put his differents and pain behind, he accepted Kushina of this world as his mother and his lover. Konan and Kakuzu will play their parts in the next few chapters, more Naruto X Kushina are coming up so don't worry everyone. Hope you enjoy this rare lemon I did, I put wanted Kushina and Naruto to be in true love making rather just sex and mating. At first was gonna add Mikoto in rather then Konan to give Naruto the hope and light to accept what going on but an Angel fitted it better.**

**With Two Months alone with Kushina, so much can happen well boys and girls let the next ARC begins!**

**Home is Calling-Is the next arc coming up**

**Hope you all love and enjoy this Mother's Day Special Chapter ^_^ Happy Mother's day to all mothers, real-life, anime, video to ALL MOTHERS!**

**Bye everyone see ya!**


	12. UpdateI'm not quitting

**I don't own the Naruto series**

**Hello everyone Bunji the wolf here, **

**Fine fine fine I quit everyone i won't quit BUT KNOW THIS!**

**If I am blame for that pairing I hate so much and it making more of it I WILL QUIT FOR GOOD!**

**I will NEVER make a Sasuke X Kushina I'll say it again I WILL NEVER MAKE A SASUKE X KUSHINA NEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVEEEER!**

**Beside the fic Two Lights in A Dark World was a dark fic, there was an evil sasuke and there was RAPE! not love no nice no good pairing between Kushina and Sasuke only RAPE and ABUSE! **

**I love making my stories and I know my work may not be the best but I will stand and be blame or allow my story to be blame for creating something I HATE! that oneshot fic has nothing to do with my fics and yet I am blame for it?**

**Those blame me think because of an idea i turn into a story AND FINISH IT! Believe I am a SasKushi fan? Oh you got to be FUCKING KIDDING ME!**

**There are few Sasuke pairing I let side here and there but not KUSHINA-SAMA, He doesnt deserve her only Minato and Naruto DOES!**

**I know many writer or read may look at me as a joke now or a child but you don't know me in person only through my fics.**

**But now that is out of the way, I sorry for those who I hurt or make cry. I am sorry but there are stories i plan on remake them.**

**Again I am sorry everyone, I let the flames and trolls get the best of me I am sorry again sorry. And to make it up to everyone, just tell me what your favorite fic is from me and I'll update it five times the normal update of my fics.**


	13. Chapter 10

**I do not own the Naruto series but I own the name Bunji the wolf on .**

**Chapter 10-The First Two Months Part I**

**The Next Morning: Kushina's Bedroom**

Kushina woke up with a very satisfy moan as she rolled over to reached out to grab her sweet Naruto. But only to grabbed nothing but the pillow in his place as Kushina open her beautiful blue eyes to find Naruto wasn't there.

Kushina looked around to see he was nowhere in sight. Kushina looked at the pillow to see a note pin to the pillow.

_**Kushina**_

_**Gone out to Train**_

_**Love Naruto**_

Kushina smiled as she lay back down staring at the ceiling. Kushina smiling as she remembers what she and Naruto did last night. The moment will forever be bury in her heart. Kushina place her hands down to her stomach.

"Our love will grow." She spoke to herself.

**Konoha Forest:**

The sound of the trees being shook and pushed was heard through the forest. Naruto was forcing on his training at last. Goal to become even stronger was on his mind.

Naruto was holding his Rasengan in his right hand. Naruto move his hands as he clapped his hands with Rasengan in hand. Naruto suddenly got back by the force of the Rasengan back lash which made Naruto crash into a tree only to fall down to his knees.

"Aw that sucks." Naruto coughed.

Naruto stood back up "Okay let me try again." Naruto summon his shadow clone forcing his focus on making the Rasengan. Once compete the shadow clone disappear Naruto this time grab the Rasengan with both hands as he tried to ripped it apart.

Suddenly a powerful force of wind busts out sending Naruto once again against a tree but this time. The impact force was much stronger than last time. Naruto spit out blood from his mouth, he shook his head his vision was getting burry.

"Naruto where are you?" He heard Kushina calling him. Kushina spotted Naruto down on his knees as the young man wipe blood from his mouth as he stood up in front of the beautiful woman.

"Training alone and your getting your butt handled to you by your own training." Kushina giggled as Naruto smiled at Kushina.

"What are you trying to do?" She asked him.

"Make an original move from using my Rasengan since Pervy-sage used the Rasengan I thought of making a new move from it. Something powerful like it but more powerful I was thinking if I could take it apart and use it but it seems that backfire." Naruto laughed never.

Kushina grab Naruto's right hand "Come let go, you had enough training for now."

Naruto raise his left eyebrow "I just started."

"I won't have the father of my baby died before he gets to see it born. That training is going to kill you before the baby is born. If you need help Naruto I can help you." Kushina kissed Naruto on the right side of his face.

"What kind of stuff you can teach me?" He asked her.

"Beside how to become a better husband I know plenty things can be of help." Kushina grinned.

"But first I need your help." Kushina looked away.

"Help you with what?" He asked.

"Mikoto is moving in with us. She and I been best friend since childhood. She doesn't have her family anymore so I've decide to have her move in with us." Kushina explained to Naruto.

Naruto nodded "Ah I see sure why not. I am sure she'll fit right in."

Kushina looked back "And I know you and her went it before me." Naruto sweatdrop, Naruto chuckle nervously.

"How did you know?" He asked.

Kushina grinned "Because you told me silly."

"Oh crap I felt for one of the oldest trick damn it." He slapped his forehead.

"I'll make sure you will get your punishment for that later." Kushina winked.

**Uzumaki Household:**

"And there is the last of them." Naruto placed the last bags of Mikoto's clothes and stuff in the living room. Kushina and Mikoto were seating on the couch.

"Now where do you want to put your stuff?" Naruto asked Mikoto.

"Are any rooms left?" Mikoto asked Kushina. Kushina took a quick thought before she answers Mikoto.

"There my bedroom, Tayuya room, Anko room, Kin's room and now Naruto's room there no room left but Naruto doesn't really uses his room." Kushina told her best friend.

Mikoto looked at Naruto as she raise her right eyebrow "Really how come?" She asked.

Kushina chuckle "Because he sleeps in either Tayuya's room or on the couch. Don't you Naruto?"

"That not true…I slept in your bedroom last night." Naruto grinned while Mikoto's face suddenly flash blush red as her thoughts quickly became naughty thoughts.

"Naruto can you move Mikoto's things into your room than?" Naruto nodded and summon his shadow clones to carried Mikoto's things to his room.

Mikoto laughed "He got both of us pregnant and he's only sixteen."

"Sixteen but he's a young stud of a sixteen year old." Kushina laughed.

"Guess that make us Cougars and Milfs huh?" Mikoto asked her best friend. Kushina laughed harder but Kushina stop laughing as she grinned at her best friend.

"Wonder who gonna have the child be born first?" Kushina asked Mikoto.

Mikoto look at the ceiling of the living room "Not sure but doesn't matter I am sure Naruto would make a great father to both of our children."

Kushina closed her eyes while smiling "Yes I know he will. I'll love him until the day I die."

"Kushina," Mikoto smiled.

Kushina chuckle "You be surprise, ever since he arrive my life has been turning up good."

"Yeah I totally agree with you Kushina. He saved me. That day Naruto came to me I almost hanged myself and if it wasn't for Naruto." Mikoto pause as her eyes started to tear up.

"Mikoto, I know you miss them. I miss Minato and my baby boy so much but you have to move on. I know that because I have my girls and we need to stay together. We're best friends after all." Kushina grinned.

Mikoto nod her head "Your right Kushina."

**Few Minutes Later:**

Naruto lay down on the couch while Mikoto and Kushina were upstairs finishing the last touch in Mikoto's room. Naruto let out a soft sigh as he spoke to himself.

"Pervy-Sage just where the hell are you?" Naruto wondered.

**Elsewhere in Naruto's Home World:**

"Konan, Kakuzu how goes the report?" Pein asked

"**Everything here is different."** Kakuzu spoke.

"Explain?" Pein asked.

"**So it turns out in this world Kakuzu just discover he's dead and so are the half of us as well. So far we went to the Akatsuki Hide Out and found no one there. It is possible we the Akatsuki were never form in this world."** Konan explained the situation to the group.

Everyone was silences by the information Konan shared.

"Well that fucking sucks balls." Hidan spoke up.

"What of the Target?" Itachi asked.

"**We found Naruto Uzumaki it would seems he have problem of his own."** Kakuzu said.

Everyone raise their left eyebrow union "Explain." Pein said.

"**It would seem this world does not have Naruto Uzumaki and the Kyuubi is dead. But our Naruto have discovered this and not taking this world's Naruto's place. So far he has won the trust of few namely one of them being a woman by the name of Kushina Uzumaki."** Konan spoke.

"Kushina Uzumaki…I see…so this world's Kushina lives." Pein spoke. A small smile appeared on Pein's face before it faded back into a silence frown.

"Leader-san you know this woman?" Kisame asked.

Pein remain silence for a moment "Yes I do but that was long ago in my youth. Anyway what else do you have to share with us?"

"**It would seem Naruto and Kushina in a relationship." **Kakuzu spoke.

"Relationship? So they are allies that boy work fast gaining friends." Kisame chuckled.

Konan's cheeks blush slightly **"It's not just a relationship."**

"Come again?" Hidan spoke.

Konan sighed "**They are lovers…she is pregnant with Naruto Uzumaki child."**

Everyone jerked their heads upon hearing the news. Silence pause filled the hideout for over five minutes.

"Well that is…a surprise." Itachi spoke while he sweatdrop.

"Why is that?" Hidan asked.

"In my world which is our world, Kushina was my Godmother she and my mother was best friends and she is the mother of Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi cough on the last part of his sentences. Again silence filled the hideout.

"And here I thought the kid was just a brat but he fucked his own mother from another world? Isn't that adultery? Such a Sin I cannot allow to walked pass without being punish!" Hidan yelled.

"**Hidan cool down will ya?"** Kakuzu spoke.

"Not the first time a clan member mate with another one. It's how some clan keeps the bloodline pure blooded." Itachi explain to Hidan.

"Well fuck it's a sin a son lust desire for his mother and to top that off she's having his kid." Hidan bare his teeth.

Itachi notice how silence Pein was upon knowing Naruto and Kushina are now lovers. Itachi wonder how does Pein know Kushina and why didn't he know about it when he was a kid. He doesn't remember meeting or hearing from Kushina or from his mother about Kushina knowing any person she knows outside of Konoha?

'_Kushina and the nine tailed host is her son. And now she is with child…'_ Pein spoke in his thoughts.

"This set our plans back. If she is pregnant with Naruto Uzumaki child there is a chance the Nine Tail Beast will be sealed inside her. I am not sure but if this is true than…Konan, Kakuzu capture both Naruto and Kushina and bring them back to us alive." Pein gave out new orders to Konan and Kakuzu.

Konan and Kakuzu images vanish as the meeting is close.

"Boss how is it you know that woman? What she's your sister or something?" Hidan asked.

Pein chuckle for a second "Hidan there are something you don't need to know about me. My relationship with Kushina is one of them." Pein left the meeting carven.

Hidan glare at Pein until he vanished from his sight "I want to know the secret."

"Hidan there are some secret best kept in the dark." Itachi told Hidan as the newest Akatsuki member rolled his eyes as he sigh.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. But still the Kyuubi brat is fucking his own mother don't you find it sick or wired?" He asked Itachi and Kisame.

"I've seen worst." Itachi spoke.

"Same here," Kisame said afterward he grinned.

Hidan's eyes were widen "What's worse than that?"

"Oh I don't know maybe, a grandfather preying up his granddaughter." Itachi spoke.

Kisame smirked "Or an uncle preys upon his brother's daughter."

Hidan quickly caught on Kisame's and Itachi's game "Oh you guys can suck my balls!"

"As I said I've seen worst." Itachi walked off as Kisame follows. Hidan remain there for a second before he ran after the two.

"Hey wait up!" Hidan yelled.

**Back in the other world: Later that Night Uzumaki Household**

Naruto lay asleep there on the living room couch. While across from him in the kitchen Mikoto was giving Kushina a helping hand for dinner.

Naruto suddenly felt something touching his lips, when Naruto open his eyes he saw Mikoto kissing his lips.

Mikoto broke the kiss only to say "Enjoy your nap sleepy head?"

"Yeah I did." Naruto kissed Mikoto back.

"Alright you two enough kissing there will be no sex before dinner especially in my house." Kushina yell as she pumped her right fist. Mikoto chuckle as she walked over to the kitchen as Naruto got up from the couch going over to the dinner table.

While the three were having dinner together Mikoto spoke to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun I heard your training very hard. But you need some help if you want we can help you become stronger. But for a price." Mikoto winked at Naruto. Naruto chuckled.

"I think both of you already got your prizes in your stomachs. But sure I wouldn't mind if you two become my senseis." Naruto grinned.

"Kushina-Sensei," Kushina smiled.

"And Mikoto-Sensei," Mikoto smiled.

"That doesn't sound bad does it?" He asked the two, the two women nodded their heads.

"Speaking of Sensei where is Jiraiya Naruto we hadn't seen him in a since he left. I hope he's okay." Kushina frown for a moment.

"Don't worry I am sure Pervy-sage is fine. He does this a lot and usually have Baa-chan looking after me." Naruto laughed.

"Baa-chan?" Kushina and Mikoto spoke together.

"Oh um well I guess I can't hide it forever now can I?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

Kushina chuckle "Mikoto listen up and listen carefully there something Naruto needs to tell you."

Naruto told Mikoto that he was Naruto from another world a world where both she and Mikoto are gone and things are different. Naruto told half of everything he knew, his relationship with Sasuke, where Itachi was and what he has become a member of the Akatsuki.

"And so I want to become stronger so I can save Sasuke and bring him back home and be like it was before anything of that happen!" Naruto smiled at the end.

"Naruto," Mikoto spoke his name softly.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do you or Jiraiya know how to leave…our world?" She asked.

"Well I think so I came here through the scroll so maybe that can bring me back to my world why do you ask?" He asked Mikoto.

"I want…I want to see Sasuke. Your Sasuke maybe if he sees me maybe we can bring him back." Mikoto explained to Naruto and Kushina.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea Mikoto but I understand how you feel about meeting him." Naruto told Mikoto, Mikoto nod her head as her smile return as she hugged Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto,"

"I hadn't done anything?" He was confuses.

"Oh you did do something Naruto." Kushina smiled "You gave Mikoto hope didn't you. And after all we both are having your babies."

Naruto's cheeks flash blush "Yeah your right. I guess that makes me your new husband than?"

"Not yet right now you're our baby's daddy." Kushina laughed.

Naruto sweatdrop "You make sound naughty like you're my sugar mommy or something?" As Mikoto and Kushina sweatdrop together upon thinking if they were such a thing.

**After Dinner:**

Naruto sat between Mikoto and Kushina as they were alone together in the living room. The girls' rest they're heads against Naruto's shoulders. Naruto was holding both of their hands as they watched the fire burn in the fire place.

"What about names for the babies?" Mikoto asked the two.

"I don't know." Naruto spoke.

"What about Iori and Leona?" Kushina asked.

"Or Kyo and Saki?" Mikoto spoke up.

"All sound like good names but we gonna find out what both of you are having a boy or a girl." The ladies agreed with Naruto as they nodded together.

"But right now let just relax together. Tomorrow is another day." Naruto chuckled.

"That's if you can survive our training Naruto." Mikoto giggled.

"Yes and trust us Naruto we aren't going to hold back just because we're your babies mommies." Kushina kissed Naruto's right cheek.

"I know Kushina-Sensei, Mikoto-Sensei."

Life in this other world is working just fine but his goal of becoming stronger with the aid of two of Konoha most beautiful women who are his lovers. Naruto is in for a surprise.

**Next Time-The First Two Months Part II**

Bunji sitting there in his chairs as he turns to the crowd of readers **"Well everyone sorry chapter bit short but meh at least ya got a chapter yes? Anyway Naruto is working on a new attack by using his Rasengan that not making a new version of the Rasengan or make it bigger. But a new original move by using wind element."**

**"And I also must thank Inferno Phoenix for helping me with the chapter, giving me ideas for Naruto future training and also having Mikoto fullly move in with Kushina and Naruto." **

Bunji smiled but frown a little **"Anyway everyone also, I am sorry for my little rant/out bust out there. ****I let my anger of that pairing get the best of me, and I decide to focus on my fic and pairing I love, I can't stop someone from making a fic by hating them because I hate the pairing SasuKushi, I knew there were gonna be pairings that will exist that people won't like, like I did, but I am not gonna let it eat me or eat my well being. There are Naruto fans and there will be Sasuke fans, so meh let them love their dark evil Uchiha not my lost they love the villain or asshole of the series."**

Bunji sighed but grew a wider smile **"I know this may not sound like me but I can't stop people from loving pairing they love, but to me Kushina X Naruto and Kushina X Minato is my favorite pairing, I have many Naruto pairing I love and respect."**

Bunji's eyes filled with anger **"Call me an idiot, a bad writer, a Naruto-Retard or a Sasuke hater, I'll tell you this I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!"**

Bunji rose up from his chair and shouted **"AND SO IT WAS SAID THAT DAY BUNJI THE WOLF DID NOT GIVE A SINGLE FUCK THAT DAY!"-**Pump my right fist into the air.

"Okay Bunji-san I think they get the message." Naruto said while sweatdropping.

Bunji smiled **"Sorry about that man, I got bit carry away. There are some pairing that exist and some that don't need to exist. I know Naruto X Kushina may be incest but hell the world of Naruto has incest in it, they just try their best to avoid it"**

Naruto nod his head "Yeah I know Kushina told me remember?"

Bunji grin **"That she did. Anyway sorry for those who wanted a longer chapter and for those who wanted to read my Christmas special. I'll do a New Years special."**

Kushina came out and hugged Naruto from behind "And with that said and done we wish you all."

"**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!"**


	14. Chapter 11

**I do not own the Naruto series but I own the name Bunji the wolf on fanfic**

**Chapter 11-The First Two Months Part II**

A week has passed since Mikoto moved in with the Uzumaki resident. And Naruto's life in the other world so far worked out well for him. Naruto has been sleeping in Kushina's bedroom ever since he'd finally made peace with himself about loving Kushina not only as his mother but as a woman as well. The beautiful woman who is having his child, Kushina Uzumaki his mother from another world.

For a week Mikoto and Kushina helped Naruto train and so far the training was something Naruto didn't think would be possible.

Naruto was doing pushups with a rock tie to his back. Naruto was being pushed to his limits by Mikoto and Kushina. The two mothers watched the young Uzumaki worked as they were enjoying their lunch. Naruto had his feet and back tie to a pair of rocks.

"Naruto honey that enough for now come eat with us." Mikoto said to her young lover. Naruto untie the rocks from his back as he went over to the two mothers.

"Naruto there's something that has been on our minds for awhile. Mind if we ask you something?" Kushina said as Mikoto nodded.

"Sure ladies what is it?" Naruto smiled.

"Tsunade you said she's the Fifth Hokage where you're from right?" Naruto nodded to Kushina's question.

Kushina chuckle "Wow Tsunade became the first female Hokage. And that was my dream."

"Really?" Naruto asked his mother/lover.

"Yes it was the first thing I said when I came to Konoha." Kushina laughed "Everyone thought it was silly. But that how I met your father I mean…my Naruto's father."

Naruto shook his head "No I think your right, same way but I think. If my mother was still alive I could ask her." Naruto laugh but his laughter quickly died down.

"It really must have been tough on you Naruto-kun." Mikoto said with a frown.

"Yeah it was but…I lived with it. Life is hard everyone knows that but how it starts for you is a whole different level. But I am glad I had parents like you and dad. I had a feeling my mother and father loved me just as you loved your Naruto, Kushina." Kushina hugged Naruto before giving him a kiss on his right cheek.

"No matter what Naruto of who son or where you're from. I love you just as much as your mother did. Only I love you a little bit more." Kushina grinned while blushing.

"So did you ladies find out what you're having? Boy or girl?" Naruto asked the two mothers.

"The doctor said I'm having another girl." Kushina smiled.

"I'm having a girl as well." Mikoto said.

"Wonder how our girls will be like? Like their mothers or like their father?" Naruto rubbed his chin as he wonders?

"Well got nine months to wait." Mikoto chuckled.

"Ten months for me. I may not have the Kyuubi but I still have some of it chakra within me." Kushina sigh as she sweatdrop.

"Why ten months Kushina?" Naruto asked.

"The tenth month is for the child to accept the boost of chakra he or she will be given. There never been true record of a Jinchuuriki having a child beside lady Mito. With her children it took ten months for her. But however her daughter it was about the same any normal woman. Nine months. I really don't get the whole deal about it."

"Wait what about us male Jinchuuriki does our wives through the same thing?" Naruto asked.

"From what I know there never been a male Jinchuuriki that had children. There might be but I am not sure. The male Jinchuuriki died too soon from using too much of his chakra or unable to control his Bijuu. But Naruto, you might be the first. I might be wrong." Kushina chuckled.

"So Mikoto you know about Kushina being a Jinchuuriki?" Mikoto nodded.

"Yes me and Kushina have been friends since we were kids though we weren't always friends." Mikoto said with a friendly smirk.

"Yes there were many times you TRIED to STEAL Minato from ME!" Kushina stared at Mikoto with a cocky smirk on her face.

"Well Minato was a very handsome. And Naruto here has his father's handsome features and yours…behavior." Mikoto gave Naruto a kiss on his lips, Naruto's eyes widen as he felt Mikoto was using tongue.

"Ok that's enough. We maybe best friend but there's no way in Hell! I'm letting you take my boy from me!" Kushina grabbed Naruto and hugged him tightly as she pushes his face to her breasts.

_'If this was it like with dad. I must been really hard for him.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Kushina let him he can't breathe!" Kushina let go of Naruto as the young Uzumaki fell down on his back.

Naruto gasp "You girls…what ya trying to do? Kill me with your sexy features?"

Both mother blushed hard as they soon silence their blush as they glare at one another reviving their own rivalry. Naruto quickly saw the fire-fight between the two beauties.

"Enough there will be no fighting about me. You girls been friends for years and I won't have one thing ruin that relationship." Naruto stood up as he went back to his training. The women were surprise how quickly Naruto acted.

"Naruto we were just reliving old memories nothing more." Kushina smiled.

Naruto glare at the two "No, you girls were about to fight. I know a coming fight when I see one."

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked.

"I'm alright. Just I've seen two girls were once friends fight over one guy and well it didn't turned out so well. So I've take note of it and well I don't that to happen again." Naruto said while doing his pushups.

**After Half an Hour:**

"You said you need help with your Rasengan right? That Rasengan of yours is Wind Element." Mikoto asked Naruto as the young ninja nodded.

"Yeah it's the only element attack I have. But I want to make another. I've tried using my Rasengan but in a different way. I don't want to make a bigger Rasengan but a new one from my Rasengan." Naruto explain.

"Have you ever tried fusing the wind element with another element like water or fire?" Mikoto asked.

"No I hadn't would be kind of strange for a fire Rasengan. But still the idea of it sounds very original and would be fun to see but fire is a dangerous element." Naruto thought about the chance of getting burn by his own Rasengan.

"But so is wind." Kushina added.

"Have you ever thought of throwing or using your Rasengan as an Arial attack?" Kushina asked.

"I never thought of that way." Naruto chuckle "I guess I can try that and see what happens."

"I may not be good with element Jutsu but I know someone who might." Kushina grew a friendly smile.

Who it was on Naruto's mind.

**Konoha Training Ground: Few Minutes Later**

"Ah so you're the one Kushina ask me to help huh? You're a bit young to be Kushina's lover but I guess anything goes these days." The man laughed.

Naruto couldn't believe it was Asuma Sarutobi the son of the third Hokage. Naruto was bit surprise to know Team Ten Captain was also known for element Jutsu.

"I am Asuma Sarutobi." Asuma introduce himself to Naruto unaware Naruto already knew who he was. Naruto bowed his head showing respect to Asuma as Asuma did the same for Naruto.

"Kushina told me you are a wind user correct? And that you need help mastering your control over the wind element or was it you wanted to your wind element stronger?" Asuma asked Naruto.

"It's both Asuma-san, my Rasengan is powerful but I want to learn something else while still making my Rasengan stronger and also learn a new wind jutsu." Naruto said.

"Sound about fair training to learn new jutsu and to strength your old one." Asuma smiled at Naruto as Naruto smiled right back.

"Thank you for giving your time to train me Asuma."

Asuma shook his head with a friendly smile "No problem Naruto. I am accepting a request from the wife of the Fourth Hokage. Helping a fellow Leaf Ninja is something another should do. My old man told me that your Jiraiya-sama adopted son. Bit surprise he live and went in hiding. You must have learned a lot from him."

"Well I learn a few things here and there. He isn't much of a teacher when he isn't chasing or spying on women." Naruto sweatdrop.

"What's first step? Jutsu control um chakra control?" Naruto asked.

"Nope neither right now we need to test your body strength if you can control or able to take the damage of creating a new jutsu. Your chakra won't be the only thing that will take a total. Your body also will take damage as well. I heard from Kushina when the fourth learned of the Rasengan it damage him greatly before he could fully mastered it." Asuma explain.

Naruto nod his head "Yeah same thing happen to me."

"For today we shall start with a simple hand to hand combat and also test your speed and skill." Asuma said.

"You're my training partner?" Asuma shook his head.

"No, she is." Asuma jerked his head to the right. Naruto looked to Asuma's right to see a young girl with long black colored hair. She had a cold look in her black eyes. She wore a green Chunin Vest as she wore gray color shorts.

_'There's something familiar about her?'_ Naruto felt as he knew this person before but not sure where? But he knows he met this person without a doubt.

"You ready?" Asuma asked the young girl.

The young girl sighed "Do I really have too? I mean I'm doing this because you say you would give us a week from missions Asuma-sensei."

"Don't be like that. Ino and Chouji, you have done enough to take a break. With the Chunin Exams coming soon a good break you three deserve." Asuma said with a fatherly smile.

"Naruto your will be facing my student Shinako Naru." Asuma introduce his young student.

"This is so gonna be drag…no it's gonna be troublesome." She sighed.

Then it finally hit Naruto _'THAT'S SHIKAMARU! NO…wait…it is…but HE'S A GIRL? Okay so in this world Shikamaru is a chick…who would have thought? Okay Naruto don't think it gonna be easy. Shikamaru was smart as hell. So his female-counter could be the same plus that damn Shadow-jutsu of his…I mean hers.'_

"Hey um do you have a brother name Shikamaru or something?" Naruto asked.

"Um no that's what my dad was going to named me before I was born. Are you a mind reader like Ino's dad?" Shinako asked.

"No just wondering you remind me of a good friend of mine who sleeps a lot." Naruto grinned.

"You're odd." She said with a bored stare.

"Begin!" Asuma shout.

Shinako Naru made the first move as she strike Naruto with fast combos of punches. Naruto dodged her punches with ease. When Naruto strike back with a combos of fast kicks but Shinako blocked his attack also with ease.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shinako used her family bloodline jutsu. Naruto ran away from Shinako as the shadows grew long and tried to reach out to Naruto's shadow. But however Naruto jumped and held on to a tree branch.

_'Smart he's using the tree to hide his shadow but.'_ Shinako smiled as her shadow reached out from the ground and reached out to Naruto. Naruto held a shadow arm reached out grabbing his legs. Naruto held tightly to the tree branch.

"Ah let me go! Keep your hands to yourself! No!" Naruto struggled.

Shinako shadow arms through as Naruto felt the shadow arms creeping up through his pants legs. Naruto blushed as he felt the shadow arms touch a special spot of his. Shinako blushed as she linked her shadow arms with her arms.

"Sorry!" She said.

Naruto let go of the tree branch and fell down on his ass. Naruto snapped a glare at the female Naru "Hands off the goods sister! Didn't your mother or dad ever tell you about the bad touch?"

"Hey I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to touch you there. I am still new at this my dad teach me the advance version the other day!" Shinako yelled.

"Try again." Asuma said.

"This time keep your shadow arms out of my pants." Naruto said as both of the young Ninjas blushed together.

"I said I was sorry…troublesome guy." Shinako mumble.

**Few hours later:**

After few hours of fighting against one another, Asuma decide today's training was over.

"Alright you two that will be it for now. Tomorrow we begin another lesson. You out did yourself Naruto bit surprise your able to hold off your own against Shinako. Then again I told Shinako to fight you not trap you." Asuma laughed.

"You sure you don't have a brother?" Naruto said as he eyed the female Naru.

"I'm the only child. Your Naruto weird but in a good way Konoha need more guys like you." Shinako smiled at Naruto in the end.

Naruto blush slightly "Well yeah I guess so." He laughed as he turned away.

'_Okay…that was strange…the female Shikamaru smiling. Shikamaru never smiles and even if he did, it would be some smart-ass comment.'_ Naruto thought.

It was dusk and dinner time was around the counter. Naruto headed home where to his two beautiful lovers awaits him.

**Uzumaki Resident:**

Naruto return to smell the first thing that hit him when he opened the front door. The smell of homemade cook Ramen as Naruto smiled as he smelled deeply of the smell of homemade cook Ramen

Naruto see Kushina and Mikoto sitting together as a fresh bowel of Ramen was sitting there in front of an empty seat.

"Hey how did Asuma's training went?" Kushina asked.

"Went well just a bit different then I thought. We didn't get to the element jutsu part yet but I got my hands full of training for today. Now I just wanna eat." He said.

"And take a bath you're all sweaty." Mikoto added.

"Well you try running away from a shadow users for two hours." He said with a tired sigh.

"Cheer up and eat your dinner and take bath!" Kushina told him.

With one taste of Kushina's homemade Ramen, Naruto's eyes light up "This is great! I've never taste any Ramen like this before?"

"Well my homemade Ramen I always used to make it for the girls whenever they wanted to taste something than the usually home-meals I cook." Kushina laughed.

After Naruto finish his dinner Naruto went upstairs to take his bath. Upon entering the bathroom Naruto quickly removed his clothes before he heard a small cough that caught his attention. But what he found in the bath-tube was a little surprise. The bath-tube was large and long as four people could fit in.

Laying in the bath before the naked Uzumaki was Mikoto Uchiha. Naruto gulp down his spit as he saw look of hunger within her black eyes. Mikoto brought Naruto into the tube with a simple wave of her finger. Naruto joined the female Uchiha.

"How's the water Naruto-kun?" She asked him.

"Wonderful." He said.

"Naruto are you in yet?" Kushina's voice was heard.

"Yeah," He said.

Kushina the bathroom wearing nothing but towel, but when she enters the room she saw Mikoto was already there. Kushina had an unhappy look on her face "Mikoto,"

"Kushina," Mikoto spoke back.

"Ladies," Naruto said.

"I was hoping to spend some time with my Naruto-kun." Kushina said to Naruto while smiling.

"Yes so was I." Mikoto said while smiling at Naruto "Beside you and him are at like bunnies every night aren't you?"

"If Naruto want to sleep in your room he could." Kushina told her best friend "But he loves sleeping with his Kaa-san." Kushina kissed Naruto on the lips as she used her tongue went kissing. Naruto reacted back using his tongue while kissing her as the wet kiss soon broke away by the two. Kushina joined the two in the tube as Naruto was right between the two mothers.

"Bet Naruto calls you Kaa-san when his fucking your wet pussy doesn't he?" Mikoto smirked.

"Yes he does. He's a naughty boy but he's my naughty boy." Kushina chuckled.

Mikoto reach out to Naruto and grip his penis "Oh my, he's hard already." Naruto blushed.

"He can't help it after he's between two lovely women isn't he?" Kushina said as she chuckled.

Naruto's heart was pounding as they neared him. Both grinned at him and when they reached him, both Mikoto and Kushina leaned in, their breasts brushing his arms. Both of them kissed Naruto on his cheeks as he felt their hands down on his penis feeling Kushina stroking his penis while Mikoto was messaging his balls.

Naruto moaned as he was getting a hand-job from the two mothers.

"Well since Naruto want some alone time with his mother. I'll leave you two love birds alone." Mikoto said as she rose up from the tube with soap dripping off her breasts.

"No. Stay Mikoto I am sure Naruto would love for both of his mothers to stay with him." Kushina said while staring at her young lover.

"Both of my mothers what are you talking about?" Naruto looked deeply confuse.

"Mikoto is your Godmother, if anything would ever so happen to me than Mikoto would look after you." Kushina told Naruto but suddenly a hint of sadden strike Naruto as a large frown came across his face.

"What's wrong Naruto? Was it something I said?" Kushina asked as she hoped she didn't upset her lover.

"Well…in my world. I was never adopted or taken in by any family. If what you said is true than why didn't my world Mikoto took me in her family?" He asked them.

"What?" Mikoto had a strike of anger on her face.

"It's true I wasn't adopted or taken in by any family or clan." He told them the truth.

Kushina snapped an angry glare at Mikoto as Mikoto glare right back "I would adopted your son if anything would happen to you Kushina. We have been friends since we were little girls. Why would I not adopt your son? He's your son my best friend son. If I knew your Naruto would turned out to be this handsome. I don't think I wouldn't keep my hands off him. Oh my Goodness, the naughty things I've could have done to my Godson." Both Naruto and Kushina sweatdrop at the pervy Uchiha Milf.

"Don't fight girls. Beside my world is different from yours. Maybe there was a reason behind it. Beside it was the past and this is now. I got two beautiful women who are having my children." Naruto smiled at the two.

"But still Naruto," Kushina said with a frown.

"I know I know. But right now I want to be with you ladies." He smiled.

Mikoto grabbed Naruto pulling him toward her attention as she whisper to Naruto's left ear "Naruto let's get naughty right in front of Kushina. See how she likes it seeing her best friend making love to her son."

The two looked at the red head beauty "What?" She asked as they stared at her. Both Naruto and Mikoto nod to one another. Kushina watched as Naruto grabbed Mikoto by her hips and thrust his penis deeply inside her Uchiha pussy.

Mikoto let out a moan as Naruto thrust his hips hard against hers. Kushina watched as her son/lover took her best friend right before her eyes, seeing the naughty before her sex as Mikoto's lustful look in her eyes, seeing Naruto bare his teeth while smashing his penis deep inside Mikoto.

"Oh yes harder Naruto-kun! Smash it into me! Kushina watch! Watch your son take me in front of you. Oh god he's hitting my womb." Mikoto moaned. Mikoto dig her nails into Naruto's back.

Kushina felt herself become wet between her legs though she was in a bath-tube she was already wet.

Mikoto smiled at Kushina as she spoke "You want your son, don't you, Kushina? You want your Naruto-kun to take you, fuck you; make love to you, don't you?"

Kushina moaned but didn't reply. Mikoto pressed on as Naruto stared at her in awe and wonder. "It's okay to admit it, Kushina. I used to dream about Minato – but now I dream about a young man, a fine young man like Naruto and I would imagine him making love to me, making me his woman. Naruto has brought my dreams to life. Young stud fucking me in front of my best friend oh yes. Fuck me deeper Naruto-kun!" Kushina shivers as a pre orgasmic shiver ran through her body.

"Yessss," Kushina whimpered as Naruto looked over his shoulder at Kushina. Naruto could see Kushina was playing with herself. Grabbing her large breasts with a hot hungry look of sex in her eyes. Kushina's nipples were hard as she reach her right hand down to fingering herself.

"Oh Mikoto I'm gonna cum." He said.

"Cum pump your sperm in me. Give me more babies! Fuck your Godmother!" Mikoto moaned slutty.

"My, my Mikoto slutty then I remember." Kushina laughed.

Naruto looked lost "Naruto listen to this. Your father he might have done the same thing our Minato did. But Mikoto ride Minato like no tomorrow. We gave our virginity to Minato. Mikoto and I had a contest who was the best. And in the end Minato picked me."

"I may have lost taking Minato's virginity but I took Naruto's." Mikoto stink her tongue even though she was getting pounded by Naruto.

"Out of the tube." Mikoto whispered to Naruto. Naruto grab hold of Mikoto and got out of the tube as Mikoto ride Naruto as Kushina watched as his penis pound deeply inside her pussy. Kushina saw nothing but the thick meaty cock of Naruto's pounding away within her.

Mikoto wrapped her legs tightly around Naruto's hips "Ah yes fuck me! Oh God Naruto yes that's it. Hit your Godmother's pussy harder!"

Mikoto's orgasm exploded as her pussy held Naruto's penis tightly. Her pussy milked Naruto's cock away as Naruto exploded his sperm load within Mikoto's pussy. Naruto let go of Mikoto as she fell down on her knee.

She took Naruto's penis into her mouth sucking the rest of his sperm out of his cock. Mikoto bobbed her up and down upon Naruto's penis sucking away like a horny slut. Naruto grabbed Mikoto's head and pound his penis away deep down her throat as Mikoto welcome Naruto's penis as she deep-throat his fat penis.

Kushina couldn't take it anymore she wanted him, she want Naruto. Mikoto was being greedy. Naruto moaned as he came inside her mouth as Mikoto swallow his hot load.

"Had enough Mikoto? Keep that up you might become a Nympho." Kushina laughed.

"Well Kushina its feels so damn good. Young man and an old woman like me making love." Mikoto smiled at Naruto as she pumped her breasts as she licked her lips ready for more.

Kushina rose up from the tube and jump at Naruto. Naruto caught Kushina and held her in his arms. Kushina stuck her tongue out at Mikoto "You had your fun now it's my turn."

"You two are acting like teenagers." Naruto sweatdrop.

"Oh what's wrong acting young again once in awhile." Kushina smiled.

Naruto sigh but smile at defeat "I guess so."

Naruto took Kushina to the hallway from there.

Kushina placed her hands on the hallways walls. Kushina shook her booty at Naruto as the young Uzumaki licked his lips as Kushina smiled knowing what she gotta herself into.

"Fuck me Naruto; give your mommy your cock. Fuck her." Kushina moaned as she felt Naruto slap her ass cheeks. Naruto place his penis between Kushina's juicy ass cheeks as she moaned feeling her lover's cock throbbing between her ass's cheeks. Naruto ram his penis deeply inside Kushina's pussy.

Kushina moaned loudly as she felt Naruto pumping away deeply inside her. Naruto was hitting her pussy deep not too deep but deep enough for her to feel his lust and love. Kushina couldn't speak she couldn't find her voice at the right moment. All she felt was Naruto's penis hitting her pleasure hole.

"Oh baby, Mommy's cumming!" She speak again, but all that came out was a long drawn out sob as her son induced orgasm swept over her. Naruto sank deep inside Kushina, resting his cock in her womb and hanging on as she bucked and writhed as her incestuous ecstasy overwhelmed her. Naruto ducked his head down and caught an erect nipple in his mouth, barely biting it with his teeth before sucking at it hungrily. This seemed to increase Kushina's pleasure and she pressed a hand to the back of his head to hold him in place. Naruto bit and sucked at her nipple till her body, exhausted, ceased all movement except for trembling in the afterglow of her orgasm.

Kushina held Naruto's penis tightly as she screamed as she orgasm. Naruto let go of Kushina as she rest against the wall for a moment. Kushina smiled at Naruto as she kissed for a moment.

Kushina got down on her knees grabbing her breasts as she pumped her breasts between Naruto's penis. Naruto moaned as he watched his penis disappear into Kushina's mouth. Kushina was giving him a blow-job while a tit-job at the same time. Kushina toyed with Naruto's penis. Sucking the penis in and out, as just she was about to pop it out from her mouth.

Kushina sucked on the tip of his penis and brought the rest back fully into her mouth. Naruto couldn't believe how good Kushina was sucking his penis. Kushina gave head to him before but here she was going off. Naruto guessed she and Mikoto were at war with one another proving who's better?

Mikoto joined Kushina as she stroked Naruto's penis while Kushina was sucking him off. Naruto was on the edge of cumming he was gonna cum and it was cumming hard and big. Naruto backed up as he jerks his penis at the two beauties as he shot his load on to them. Naruto shot a big thick load of sperm on Kushina's and Mikoto's face and breasts.

"No matter what the different parts that happens between my world or yours. I love you both very much. And I want to start a new life a new family with you. I want to start with you Kushina, Mikoto and same goes for Tayuya as well." Naruto said to his two mothers/lovers.

"Oh I do believe we can start freshly new." Mikoto licked cum off her lips.

Kushina took a finger and scoop up cum from her breasts and tasted it, taste Naruto's cum from her fingers "Shall we continue in the bedroom?"

"Let's, wonder if Naruto can keep up like Minato?" Mikoto wonder.

"Oh Mikoto, this Naruto I believe he can do much more." Kushina chuckled.

"We shall put him to the test." Mikoto chuckled along with Kushina.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the ladies as they walked to the bedroom as the night of a threesome continues.

**Next Time-The first Two Months Part III**

Hey everyone Bunji here to say, I AM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I know all of you loved this story the most and many called my most successful story so far. The reason why it took so long for the fic to update is life. Life has been getting in my way and time of getting this fic and my other fics done.

From family issue to job issue to issue of life itself.

Anyway **Happy Mother's Day everyone!** To all mothers alike from Mothers to Grandmothers to Great Grandmothers to Aunt to young mothers to hot mother and all others!

Originally I thought of adding Hinata's mother to the threesome lemon, since it could be possible Kushina knew a lot of the young Genins mothers, just saying.

Will I continue the threesome lemon to the next chapter? Yes, no, maybe? I am going with maybe I'm not really good at threesome I focus on one on one action when I do my lemon. But I might continue the threesome lemon, since I know most people who read my fic just read it for the lemon and not story-sigh and sweatdrop-

Anyway Naruto will learn other new wind type attacks and fusion of element beside his Rasen-shuriken my goal here is to make Naruto great with his element power.

Sorry if the lemon was bit messy.

Well I can't say anything that else. So hopefully I will update SOON/SOONER I love this fic and I LOVE NARUKUSHI! I will NOT leave this fic to die! Do you hear me! I FUCKING LOVE THIS PAIRING! Yeah I know its incest so what? Kushina is hot, awesome, sexy and she is a badass mom/ninja it's my guilt pleasure pairing.

Also be on the lookout for a NaruKushi fic named "**Red with Love**" my newest Naruto X Kushina fic, I know you NARUTKUSHI lovers will love this fic.

Well that's all I have to say see ya later everyone. Sorry no "Good Idea, Bad Idea" This time.

**Later!**


	15. Update and Fate of Without You story

**Hello everyone Bunji the wolf here to tell you the fate of Without You and what has been going on with me so far.**

"Look everyone I am here to tell you all, once again I am in writer blocks for Without You. But not just that. I wanted to get off my chest and well my heart.

Naruto Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki walked into the room.

"You wanted to see us Bunji-kun?" Kushina asked.

"Yes, both of you have a seat this is very important." The two Uzumaki took their seats beside one another.

"I've been on Fanfic for about eight years now. Man it's been a long time." Bunji sighed and smiled.

"What your getting at Bunji?" Naruto wonder.

"I'm not quitting don't you two worry your little heads and that goes for everyone." The two Uzumakis sigh with relief.

"But however, I'm close to quitting Naruto series though." Bunji frown. The Uzumakis gasps.

"Why Bunji?" Naruto asked.

"A lot of the staff happen in the series that pissed me off, mainly what happen with Madara Uchiha. He easily overpower the five great kage. I know he is the Uchiha badass of them all. But Good God he is TOO OVERPOWERFUL! I've never any anime villain that power since DBZ. It felt like I was playing Capcom Vs SNK 2 fighting God Rugal all over again….I still get chills of that fight years ago." Bunji shook his head.

"Well, if he wasn't strong as many say, then it wouldn't a challenge would it?" Kushina said.

"True, but what he did to the Kages was so bad it was off-scene. Tsunade is half, fucking in half! She fucking better not die!" Bunji yell.

"Bunji-kun your getting off subject." Kushina sweatdrop.

"Anyway a part of me want to just call it quits and be done with and move on. But another part of me is gripping on to the series tight. I don't know what to do?" Bunji sighed.

"Bunji al I can say is, for now just keep do what you do best. Make stories, no matter how silly, dumb or WTF the series gets. Do what you love." Naruto said with a grin.

"That is another subject I wanted to talk about." Bunji said.

"That is?" Kushina asked.

"Stories, I do stories I made stories. But I have never finish any of my stories." Bunji sighed.

"You finish Two Lights in a Dark world." Naruto said.

"And have done many one-shots." Kushina added.

"Don't remind me, and I know that." Bunji sighed.

"Sorry." Naruto sweatdrop.

"It's not your fault, the fault is mine." Bunji again sighed.

"I have 90 stories, I've been here for over eight years." Bunji rubbed his forehead.

"Originally you had more then 90, if I put all them together you made 199 stories but deleted those 100 in the past due to failure and force off and flames." Naruto said with a frown.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me Naruto."

"Bunji-kun, I am sure you will finish them. You can't finish any stories the way you want or in the time you wanted to be finish. Making a story take up time, energy and well information also." Kushina smiled.

"You sure?"

"Bunji there been stories that started in 2000 and are still going, don't believe you're the only one. Your well known through fanfic by many are you not?" She asked.

"I wouldn't say that. I'm not so well known nor am I that popular like KyuubiGoku, Naruto6023, VFSNAKE, EroSlackerMicha, brown phantom, BrownPaperBag51 and so many others." Bunji said.

"But so what your popular too, that isn't your goal isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Well yes and no, my goal is to be the best Naruto writer but I know I can't and won't reach it. So I gave up that dream and just well try to make the best Naruto stories or crossover." Bunji said.

"Wow didn't know that Bunji." Naruto looked surprise.

"Yeah, but enough of me and my bitchy. I want to get the main subject of this." Bunji said.

"Go on Bunji-kun." Kushina said.

"Its about the fate of Without You. I once again got writers block for the fic. And I nearly gave up on doing NaruKushi or any Naruto pairing. I nearly gave up on Kushina as well, I nearly added you Kushina to my hate list." Bunji frown while Naruto and Kushina looked both shock by this.

"Why Bunji? Did I do something to upset you to nearly hating me?" Kushina frown.

"I know you and everyone else gonna call me a fucking idiot for this. But oh well like I don't care anymore." Bunji groan "I ran into another SasuKushi problem, I found out some of my fans actually liked the pairing and other Kushina pairings outside of Minato and Naruto. I flip and get bat-shit on their asses. But I was in the wrong, how can I judge a person for liking a pairing I don't when I myself is a NaruKushi fan and other Naruto pairing fan. I really don't want to bring up what happen, because it nearly drove me to hating not only Kushina but also, Tsunade, Mito, Mikoto, Konan and many other female characters of Naruto. I felt betrayed, I was beyond piss off. I was furious, but I knew SasuKushi is one of the worst pairing I ever encounter but it could have been way worst. The person told me, I really don't want to named those other male characters. I'm trying my best to hold back. Because believe it or not, I'm so close to snap someone's neck." Bunji's right eye twitched.

"I felt like crap to tell you the truth, I wanted to just give up on you and everything in Naruto. I never want to deal with you or anything with the series. In my mind I wanted to scream at you, Get the fuck out of my head! I never want to deal with your slutty ass ever again." Bunji sighed.

"I understand your pain Bunji-kun, that's the problem of being so well known and loved. I am Naruto's mother, I am beautiful and awesome all together. Everyone wants me. Being popular isn't always a good thing." Kushina frown.

"It's not your fault Kushina-sama, it my own fault for letting it get the best of me. I guess I love you too much, same for all the other female characters of the series. I know the characters of Naruto aren't real and Kushina would never do such a thing as to cheat on Minato or leave Naruto willingly. But the characters of Naruto and I mean all characters, have some kind of bond to them. I don't know it's hard to explain but you feel to have a bond with them. Like when you see your favorite die of course you get piss off. I was piss when Konan was killed off and before that, Tayuya's death and so on. I remember few years back, when no one knew who Naruto's parents were. Everyone was ok who was who and who was paired with who. Man time has change." The Uzumakis nodded to Bunji.

"Bunji you got to understand, no matter how hard you try or get mad. Just love the me you love. Of course I would never be pair with Sasuke or anyone but Minato in canon world. Though you have made me and Naruto a wonderful pairing though some people think its sick and wrong, but do forget it some stories I don't have to be his mother, and the Naruto world has incest in it. People forget that a lot. So please keep up your work and don't give up, not only it would hurt your fans and those really love your work, but it also would hurt yourself. If bother you that badly maybe you should take a break fanfic or from Naruto in general and maybe work in a different field? Or maybe hand over some future ideas to others? You have come up with ideas no would have ever thought, or made a crossover so loved many try to do what you did." Kushina smiled.

"It's true, Kaa-san's right. You made me and Alma Wade from F.E.A.R. Awesome pairing, you made me and Mileena from Mortal Kombat a true loved pairing. Who knows what else you can do. But yeah I understand your problem for having so many fics. You have so many ideas all build up in your mind. That can be the cause of writers block believe it or not. But sometimes you just to take a break and try not to overdo it. Be proud what you do and why you do it." Naruto grin.

"Right, right, yours right guys. But still I got writers block for Without You for a long while. The thing that gets me is time go by so damn fast. I look at a day after updating and see five months has gone by. It only takes me about four hours to finish a chapter and that's 3,000 to 4,000 words. The longest words I have ever done was 12,000 to 24,000 and that was for my old Naruto X Witchblade fic and my old lemon fic I deleted years ago Master Uzumaki." Bunji shook his head.

"Bunji all I can tell you is, what is mainly holding back for Without You, I believe that is what everyone is waiting for?" Kushina said.

"Ok I'm mainly stuck on what to do next? I don't want to keep writing sex scene again and again. My goal of the fic is well, Naruto getting his happiest he deserves. Originally I didn't even plan for Naruto to get a harem for this fic. Only Naruto and Kushina, but it grew into a harem. Because that what holding me back?" Bunji rubbed his head.

"I don't think so, the harem isn't too big Bunji. Its just Kushina, Mikoto, Tayuya."

"And Konan," Bunji added.

"Oh so you did plan me to bang that blue haired cougar?" Naruto laughed while Kushina blushed while sighing.

"Many ask me to add Kin and Anko in, but I don't plan that to happen. Not sure on Fem Shikamaru, don't blame them for asking. I did do a good job on that." Bunji sweatdrop.

"Bunji, bring in other characters if you believe that's what holding you back." Kushina said.

"You think that will work?" Bunji asked, Kushina nodded.

"You've been in bigger shit-pits before hadn't you? Don't let this hold you back ok?" Kushina got up her chair and kissed Bunji on the forehead.

"Keep the stories rocking, if you can't do it for your fans or for me. Do it for yourself as Bunji the wolf. You may be well known or super popular you don't claim to be. But make your way by your story ok?" Kushina winked.

"Right now, I don't know what to do right now. I really want to give up I really do, but a part of me is holding me back from doing it. If it wasn't for this part holding me back, I would not give a single fuck for this series anymore. I know many are laughing at me for being like this, would think its really dumb of me to do something like this because of a pairing I don't like or things happening in the series now. But there something about the Naruto series that really got me I don't know why, maybe because I got into it by Toonami? Or maybe I can understand Naruto and his background." Bunji rubbed his face while sighing.

"I know many don't like Naruto for many things, I know a lot like Sasuke more no matter what become of him. I know NaruKushi is wrong but I like it, if Kushina wasn't his mother, it would be like SasSaku, art and hentai all over. Naruto being in dusk again, maybe I need a break from anything Naruto related. I gotten too serious."

"We're really sorry to hear that Bunji, really we are." Naruto frown as Kushina nodded.

"Don't be sorry, as I said I gotten serious for this series, maybe I do need a break from it or maybe I should just leave the series. But before I wrap things up on this end there is one last thing I want to say to everyone out there." Bunji snap a glare.

"Go on Bunji-kun let them know." Kushina said.

"I was born and raise here in the USA."

"Oh God." Kushina closed her eyes knowing what coming next.

"I am sick and tired of everyone asking me is english my first language. You need a beta, you need a beta Bunji you need a beta. I FUCKING TIRED OF HEARING IT! I ask again and again if ANYONE WANTS TO BE MY BETA! Only a small few have ever asks of me, I do have a beta but only for certain few of my fics. Not all of my fics, when I ask for some more beta while my other beta do have lives of their own. I am not going to bother them to death. So I do my fic on my own normally. IF you want to make me feel like crap because of my work and errors, You have successed many times!" Bunji yell.

"Um Bunji calm down." Naruto sweatdrop

"Ok maybe I hadn't told anyone this, but now I really don't care anymore! I have a learning disable ever since I was little. But that never stop me from doing what I want. I do notice in my fics I mispell words or forgot to add in words. But that is my mistake yes, but to me everything seems fine. I do take word of those kindly want to give me suppose and want to be my beta. But yes, I do have a learning disable, sometimes I wonder if that's what holds me down when I do a fic? Maybe I should put it on my profile to let future asshole know? But yeah whatever."

"You ok Bunji-kun?" Kushina asked.

"No, not really. I started this in a good mood now I'm piss. I got writer block for one of my greatest NaruKushi fics and I'm very close to quitting one of my favorite series. I don't want to disrespect any good Uchiha fans or anything, but sometimes you guys can be a real assholes. Sure not giving a fuck one is one thing, but bashing on NaruKushi is another! I don't disrespect those of yoai or yuri fans, yoai is not my thing but I love Futanari, but I don't disrespect them for liking it. I have few friends that liked yuri and yoai but they suppose me for liking NaruKushi, Futanari or my other Naruto pairings I loved. There are some good Sasuke fans out there but even they know how change Sasuke has become and that hasn't judge me like many has...I have my reason for hating Sasuke those are GOOD reasons. But it those certains fans of Sasuke or any Uchiha that I hate LOT that are real fucking asshole those on DeviantART oh don't get me started...getting off subject here."

"I don't want to make a chapter of ranting but I wanted to let everyone know what's been going on with me and what going on with my fics." Bunji said.

"In a long ranting short, Bunji is saying. Hasn't update Without You because he has writers block and don't know what to do next with the fic. Originally he just want it to be NaruKushi but it grew into a harem. He know his fans are asking again and again for this fic and many others. But Bunji can't do it all because he blame himself for having so many fics. So Bunji somewhere within this month or the next will be giving his old fics to others for adotping or he will remake them." Naruto said.

"Pretty much. Also I've been sick for two weeks! Damn winter cold!" Bunji nodded.

"Holy crap Bunji you nearly made a chapter of a rant!?" Naruto and Kushina yell.

"Fuck that wasn't my plan!" O.o

That all everyone see ya whenever this writer block piss off or when I update the other stories. Sorry for the long rant. For right now, I am gonna take a break from normal Naruto fics and work on my crossover fics like Eyes of Predators, Death Emperor and Dark Champion and ect. I'm not quitting Without You or any of my normal Naruto fics, but somewhere down the line I will give up some of my fics to others. I just need to take a break from all of this crap. Again Sorry to my readers, friends and fans.

Bunji the wolf out!


	16. Chapter 12

**Don't own the Naruto series**

**Hello everyone Bunji here with a real chapter after nearly a year of writer's block. I will explain what going on at the end of this chapter anyway, enjoy and read.**

**And Happy Birthday to me! Yay-wave a little flag-**

**Chapter-12-The first two months part III**

**In the Other world: **

Kushina was doing a little shopping of her own. Mikoto was cooking dinner tonight for the three while Naruto was out training with Asuma and his student again.

Kushina couldn't be ever happier. She had her son back though their relationship was bit different now. But it didn't matter to her because with her and Naruto's love a new member of the Uzumaki will be born and Mikoto and her friendship were ever brighter.

While carrying few bags of food to help Mikoto out with dinner, Kushina drop the bag by mistake as she felt something cause her to trip up.

"Damnit." Kushina bend over to quickly pick up the food that spill from the bag only for her right hand to touch another. Kushina gasp for a moment but looked to see who that other hand belong too. Kushina saw a young beautiful woman who looks roughly new Kushina's age. However this woman was outstanding beautiful, Kushina could tell.

Beautiful she was, the woman had blue hair with amber eyes, ultramarine eye shadow, and a labret piercing. Her eyelashes are shown to be a diagonal line at the bottom corner of her eyes. She has worn a large light blue flower in her hair. Konan's nails were polished orange wearing a donned scanty robe with a large hemline on the front, which exposed her arms, her back and the lateral part of her breasts and her belly. Her navel had four piercing; she wore a pair of tight blue pants. Her shoes were white colored high heels.

'_Oh my God she's beautiful!'_ Kushina thought.

"Um excuse me Ms. You've drop this." The woman known Konan said. Konan held an Orange in front of Kushina's face.

"Oh thank you." Kushina smiled. Kushina grab the Orange and place it back in her bag while Konan helped her with the rest. Kushina couldn't keep her eyes off Konan, Kushina felt drawn in by Konan's beauty. She has never met anyone who had such beauty like her.

"Surely you are new here. I'm Kushina Uzumaki." She introduced herself.

"I'm Konan," She smiled at the beautiful red head.

Kushina notice all eyes were on Konan as she saw mostly those eyes belong to the men and those men who were married.

"Mind if we walk and talk?" She asked Konan.

"Sure, Kushina." Again Konan smiled. Konan smiled as the plan was working so far just as Pein plan.

**Flash Back:**

**Akatsuki HQ:**

It has been a month and a week since Mikoto Uchiha have moved in. One month ago Konan and Kakuzu were now assigns to find and capture both Naruto Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki and bring them to HQ alive.

However, the Akatsuki heard anything from their two agents for one month and one week of time. This made Pein worried as for he called for another meeting. Lucky for them they were able to connet with them.

"**Sorry for the late…update."** Kakuzu said.

"What took you so long? What's the fucking hold up Damnit?" Hidan yelled. Both Konan and Kakuzu sigh at Hidan's yelling.

"How does the mission?" Pein asked them.

**"Slow, getting any chance of capture either alone or together will be proven to be…difficult. Konoha is more…eye kept on them. It seems Kushina is more important to Konoha then we thought. She isn't a Jinchuuriki anymore but she is still treated with protection."** Konan explain.

"How so?" Itachi asked the Angel of the Akatsuki.

**"I overheard while spying on Kushina. When she went to the Doctor for an update on her child. The child will be born within ten months of time. Meaning even though she isn't a Jinchuuriki the child will have the chakra of one or."** However, Konan was cut off by Kakuzu.

**"Or she has the Bijuu but it taking the form of her newly born child."** Kakuzu said.

"Most interesting thought, it is possible for such a thing to exist. Then again this is a different world isn't it?" Kisame chuckle at the thought of such new things to exist within the other world.

"All the more reason to capture both Naruto and Kushina. If Kushina's new child is indeed the new host of our Kyuubi we will need her. But until this is proven I need you both to capture them alone. Capture Kushina and use her as bait I am sure Naruto will be easy to capture once you have Kushina." Pein told Konan and Kakuzu.

**"We know that but it isn't easy. We need to have Kushina alone. In a way we need to lure her away from village or at least outside of the eyes of the Anbu that follow her."** Konan told Pein.

Pein fall silence for a moment. He closed his eyes to think a good plan for his Angel and Kakuzu. Suddenly an idea came into play a good idea he believe it was.

"Konan, you will be the one to lure Kushina away from the village. Remember half of us are dead in that world. Konoha shouldn't be worry if a new traveler such as yourself. You will befriend Kushina than lure her outside of the village from there Kakuzu will capture her. From there Naruto Uzumaki will know what has happen and from there you will use Kushina as bait and capture them both." Pein told everyone the idea thought of. Everyone agree the idea seem very good a very good plan that might just work.

"And what of Jiraiya the toad sage? If I remember correctly he's there too." Itachi spoke.

"Jiraiya hasn't return to Konoha within a month. Use this now before he returns after seeing the other world." Pein said.

**End of Flashback:**

Konan and Kushina walked and talked together. Konan explain to Kushina that she is new to Konoha and have just arrived at the village about a month ago and she was still getting use to a village large as thing. Konan easily made up a story about how her home was which were a small village that was not so known was burned down and she and few others were homeless. She arrived at Konoha to begin a new life.

The two were alone just the way Konan wanted. There was a nearby bench as the two sat down while Kushina held on to her bag.

"Oh Konan I'm so sorry to hear that." Kushina frown.

"It was hard, I lost many my friends and my best friend lost his best friend who was…my lover." Konan frown. Kushina was sadden how such a beautiful woman like Konan would be easily drown in sorrow of losing love ones. Though what Konan was telling Kushina was true.

"His name was Yahiko, both Nagato and I was just friends and Yahiko was his best friend." Kushina frown even more. Konan saw how sad Kushina gotten when she listens to Konan's story.

"But don't be sad over for me. What happen is in the past. I have to move on, that why I came here to Konoha to start a new life." Konan told Kushina.

"Well it shouldn't be hard for you to have any lucky for some new male friends. Especially for a beautiful woman young as you, Konan." Kushina chuckled.

"Young as me? I'm only thirty-nine years old. There no way any young man would be interested in someone old as me." Kushina nearly drop her bag once she heard how old Konan was. She was nearly old as Kushina and Mikoto was.

'_Thirty-nine you got to be fucking kidding me. She old as me and she looks at least twenty what is woman eating to look like that?'_ Kushina thought.

Suddenly something Kushina just notice.

"Wait did you said your friend name was Nagato?" Kushina rise an eyebrow.

Konan's eyes widen in surprise for a moment.

"Huh, why you asked?" Konan wonder.

"The name it reminded me of my cousin on my mother side of the family. I use to remember my cousin and his parents use to visit me and my mother when lived in Konoha. It's been years since I last heard of them, my parents are long since dead. It's hard to live a good life when you know you're alone with no other family members left out there. All I have left is my daughter and my adopted daughters and now I have a new born along the way." Kushina sigh.

"Wait who's your new born father?" She asked the red head woman.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He's the adopted son of Jiraiya the toad sage." Kushina lied to Konan. She didn't want Konan to know who Naruto really is.

"I heard about him, that young man is the father of your child? Isn't he a bit young?" Konan acted shock while even blush slightly.

"I know it sounds taboo and wrong. But I'm not getting any younger and I'm a single mother. And Naruto has been really helping me a lot. My daughters love him and he helps my best friend out as well. He and I got closer and well it happen. He makes me feel young again and…others." Kushina blushed.

"Sound like he did a lot more than gave you another baby." Konan placed her right hand on Kushina's stomach as she chuckle.

"Well you know how it is when the young against the old. For a young man he has stamina lots of stamina." Kushina felt really embarrass telling Konan about her sex life with Naruto.

"I can't believe I'm telling you my sex life with a young man. I feel so naughty. Even I and Mikoto are having his children, we 'share' him, we both love him very much." Kushina again blushed.

"Maybe you're a cougar just getting into younger men or maybe he got something has your interested. Judging far how happy you are. Make me jealous I wish I had such a relationship like the one you have with Naruto." Konan placed her left hand on Kushina's right thigh.

"You remind me of my friend. Even after Yahiko's death, he push on and force himself to become strong, strong for his sake and for sake as well. Because of him I wasn't alone to share my lost." Konan's beautiful smile made Kushina feel safe, it felt like she was with someone she seen in years. It was odd they have just met yet Kushina felt something familiar about the blue hair woman a presence she felt before. It was all around Konan.

'_What's going on, oh God please don't tell me I'm going lesbian here. I mean me and Mikoto are best friends who so happen love and sharing the same young man. But I can't look away, there's something about her that draws me. There's something about…her eyes…their so familiar.'_ Kushina thought.

"Konan I should get-" Before Kushina could finish what she was about to say. Konan silence her with a long pause kiss passion. However while being kissed by Konan, Konan was giving Kushina a bit of tongue action, Konan could hear a moan escape from Kushina while Konan broke the kiss but only to kiss her again but using more tongue this time, Konan was bit surprise when she felt Kushina reacted well being tongued by her, but Kushina felt something went down her throat.

Konan broke the kiss as she licked her lips soon after. Kushina suddenly dizzy as her head was spinning. Kushina fell to the floor, but before she blacked out she look to see Konan and a tall coated man standing over her.

"Forgive me Kushina but this is for the world's sake. I really do hope your baby isn't the one." Konan said with a sad stare.

"**That was easier than I thought."** Kakuzu said.

"I thought same as well." Konan said to the tall ninja. Konan's facial expression return to its coldness.

"**You're a good actor at first it seems you were enjoying that kiss."** He joked. Kakuzu picked up Kushina and held her over his right shoulder.

"When your target is someone like her, playing the part is needed." Konan looked away. Only to have a frown for that fact she did enjoy that kiss.

**In the Original world: Akatsuki HQ**

"You've capture Kushina. Good. Now all we need is to capture Naruto Uzumaki." Pain said.

"May I ask of a third," Itachi spoke.

"A third? Who the hell is third person?" Hidan said.

"Mikoto Uchiha." Itachi spoke. All fall silence upon Itachi's request as many wonder why Itachi would think of asking a request?

"Itachi why-" Before Kisame could even asked, Konan cut him off.

"**Kushina told me both she and Mikoto carries Naruto's child. They were willingly to 'share' him. Capturing her as well double of our chance of ensuring the Kyuubi is found and sealed."** Konan informed everyone.

"Damn Kyuubi brat not only fucked his mother now he fucked your mother too? Damn Itachi I feel sorry for you're ass and your shitty little brother." Hidan laughed. Hidan's cocky mocking fell deaf ears to the young Uchiha the only thing he cared about is ensuring Mikoto is added to the capture list.

Pein could see Itachi as more reason of having Mikoto added to the list. Much like him he a reason for Kushina to be capture but not for the Kyuubi though.

"Fine, capture her as well. We need to make sure the Kyuubi is seal." Itachi closed his eyes as he gave a nod slowly.

Konan's and Kakuzu's image vanish as another meeting was closed for today. Pein quickly made hush out of the cavern which made Hidan, Kisame and Itachi very curious on where Pein was heading.

"Let's follow leader-san again." Hidan said.

"Last time we lost him." Itachi said.

"That's because Kisame shark ass step on my foot he heard him and hail ass." Hidan growled.

**Back in the Other world: Dusk**

It was getting late and yet neither Mikoto nor Naruto have seen Kushina all day. Getting worry about her safety Naruto and Mikoto went to search for Kushina wondering where she went. As few of the villagers told them that they last saw Kushina walking with a woman as they enter the park as not many people usually hang around the park only couples or old people.

Upon arriving at the park, Mikoto and Naruto saw Kushina on the floor out cold. With a woman at Kushina's side trying to wake the red hair woman. Naruto looked at the woman from afar and notice she was the same woman who he met a month ago before he and Kushina finally become lovers. Seeing her here made him wonder for a moment but seeing if Kushina was ok was on his mind the most.

While Naruto and Mikoto ran towards Kushina and the woman, however when Naruto took a step forward the ground glows red. Mikoto pushed Naruto out of the way as the dragged Mikoto down to the floor as only her head was exposed.

"Mikoto!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto-kun looked behind you!" Mikoto yelled.

When looked over his right shoulder only a fist he saw awaits him. Naruto was strike to the face by the fist that Kakuzu deliver. Using his Iron skin jutsu not only Kakuzu's fist was strong enough to bring Naruto down in one blow but also knocked him as well.

"**At first I thought that wasn't going to work."** Kakuzu looked down at Naruto. Kakuzu picked up Naruto and placed him over his right shoulder. Kakuzu walked over to Kushina and placed her over his left shoulder.

"Well it did and now the Jinchuuriki and Kushina Uzumaki are capture." Konan said as she turned her attention to Mikoto who was struggling to escape.

"And Mikoto Uchiha," She added. Konan force Mikoto to open her mouth as she place a sleeping drug in her mouth and force her to swallow it. It didn't take long before Mikoto too blacked out. Konan unseal Mikoto from the ground prison Jutsu and used her paper-jutsu to carried the female Uchiha.

"I don't think so." A man's voice spoke. Konan and Kakuzu turned their heads to see. Konan only stare with cold glare for who she said. Kakuzu glare what Konan was looking at.

"**This is going to be a pain."** The Greedy Akatsuki said.

"Jiraiya-Sensei it's been too long." Konan said, after a month of his disappearance Jiraiya the toad sage as returned and just in the nick of time. Konan looked up at the sky as dark clouds stormed in as it began to rain.

"Damn…Kakuzu we can need to leave now. We got Kushina and Naruto, Mikoto." She told him.

"You're not going anywhere Konan. I know you two aren't from this world. I take it the Akatsuki has the Scroll. Good thing I made a copy." Jiraiya smirked but soon frown. The Akatsuki now has what they been finally looking for the nine tailed Jinchuuriki. The only question brings will they deliver them to the Akatsuki or will Jiraiya be enough to stop them?

**Next Time-The First Two Months Part IV-The Meeting of Uzumakis**

**Hmm it might be Kushina who brings Konan into Naruto's Harem hahaha but Konan will be the final woman and that will be it ok everyone. the main pairing is now Naruto X Kushina X Mikoto X Tayuya X Konan. Now did Konan do something to draw Kushina in with a Genjutsu or something has to with Konan hanging with Pein so much or maybe Konan is just that beautiful even women fall for her? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Sorry everyone but 2012 wasn't quite a good year for me, for life issue, death in the family, classes and tone of other things.  
Now what happen during my last post update on the chapter, I was being serious. Some may looked at me like i'm crazy but I guess having a heart or acting on what you like or love make you crazy to others, I'm talking about those who you know who are you. But those who cheering me on and joking friendly you're not the ones.**

**Those who bitched about Mikoto and Kushina told Naruto what Minato did with them, stop bitching okay? Naruto has proven again and again in bed he's better than his father...of the two worlds, ok so please stop your bitch and moans ok please?**

**Anyway, sure yeah why should I let someone who love another pairing bother me so much, I got my reason okay. Just as there are many people who don't like my favorite characters I got reason not to like theirs especially that little shit Uchiha, again sorry but my hate for Sasuke is one of those hatred that won't go away. I know many of you told me to drop it and let it go, it not easy I tell you all it is NOT easy, why I get so mad so easily everytime I hear or see an art of SasuKushi or any Kushi that isn't KushiMina or NaruKushi? **

**I'll tell you and I don't care if you think its a dumbass reason!**

**When I see Naruto the series, I can see the good and dark reality of it as such single mother or hot mother either falling into cheating or just being unfaithful and pain away for just a wonderful mother like Kushina, Kushina I fell in love with her because of how awesome she is and how important she was to Naruto she DIDN'T want to leave him and wanted to watch him grow and loved him so, however, when I read one dark fic by a mistake the writer forgot to put dark fic it wasn't a Naruto fic so don't worry. Anyway it was about a wonderful woman/mother fall into such darkness of cheating of unfaithfulness losing her son and husband in one go. Only to be used and left by the one who trick her into losing everything just for pleasure she couldn't have due to her age now.**

**I don't want kushina to fall in that state, I know stuff like this does happen in real life, so when I see kushina pair with other men, it make sad if someone like kushina fall into any uchihas or anyone not her son or husband or someone who she doesn't TRULY TRUST or Love. I will go Shin Akuma on their ass just to stop something from ruinning kushina personally and respect everyone has for her, she different from the other mother in naruto, she isn't just some red head milf she the mother of the hero my boy Naruto who desire to have his family happiest and love.**

**If Naruto was real, he would be my little brother I would protect him and teach him from wrong to right. And don't give me that look or say oh please! Oh come on like you wouldn't want Naruto as a brother if you knew his backstory?**

**Yeah I know incest is wrong but this is fanfic and it's about a anime character not real life that's the differents, again the Naruto world has incest in it, first Hokage bang his cousin who was his wife Mito Uzumaki, Tsunade's mother or father turned out fine, even she turn out fine same goes for Kushina, Nagato and Karin who could have been born from incest as well. That goes for the Hyuga and God know how many times the Uchiha have done it.**

**Ok end of my ranting on NaruKushi incest problem and why I hate anyone male who isn't Minato and Naruto to be paired with Kushina. I will say this when it comes to yuri I'm fine with because I had no counter of any problem as so far only mikoto only been the only yuri pairing with Kushina so its a meh to me.**

**Ok Getting off subject...again**

**I took months off my fics and came back to update just a few those being my crossover fics as I said before. I know there are the MAIN crossover you all wanna see, don't worry I hadn't forgot about any of them. It just thinking the part is easy, typing them and making them work in together well is the hard part. So again I thank everyone who has been waiting.**

**As for my betaing many say I don't need a beta and just need to watch my words, maybe you're right yeah. But at first i thinking not updating any of my fics at all, not without a beta. But some got me to believe not all my fic need beta just a few. Whatever the case if anything came down the line of me giving up on my fics or just remaking them or remaking Without You I would let you all know, but as of right now. Without You isn't going to be remake the story is still on going.**

**I know of a lot of you was really surprise of my learning disability. Yeah I have it but not gonna let it ruin my fun for doing fanfics.**

**I have finally made my choice about my fics and their fate. I have decided to delete a chuck of my fics. I know I've been told time again and again to go back and update my old fics. I know this will piss a lot of you off, but here goes nothing.**

**I have lost the will to keep going on some certain fanfics of mine. I have decided to delete them and redo them or simply give them up to other people if they want take that task.**

**First the Fanfics I will keep/update until the final chapter:**

A Mother Love-I won't quit this story, making the next hard is gong bit slow that's all.

A Promise In Blood-I won't quit this story, I made Naruto X Alma well known and loved by this story.

Army of Hell-Naruto dealing with Jason Voorhees, Freddy and Ash need I say more?

Dark Champion-My Best Naruto X MK fic since the original Last Shirai Ryu

Dead Rising Dream City-I will keep this fic and will finish it! Who doesn't like killing zombie? Just need a suppose for this fic, come on people review it isn't so bad.

Death Emperor-Though I'll never be the best Naruto X Mito writer I won't give up, no matter how many lovers of Mito X Madara tells me (I don't get that fucking pairing anyway)

Emperor Naruto-I love this crossover and will keep going.

Espada of Majora Arcana-My best Naruto X Bleach work yet nuff said

Eyes of Predator-Naruto raised by a Predator family nuff said

Friday the 13th-I will come back to finish the job I WILL!

Gotham City-Love what I done with this fic, and still got lots more to show you all

He Needs Us-I can't get rid of this fic I won't. I want Minato and Kushina see this through and see what Naruto went through and try to win their son love.

Hope of Horror-Naruto in Hell but he has the aid of Horror Icons, sound like an epic story to me.

Kistune of Bund-I love the series of these two coming together.

Legend of Zelda: brothers of time-my first Naruto X Zelda fic I know I can finish it, there so much I can do in this fic. Beside who doesn't love Zelda?

Love's Pain-Keeping it nuff said

Love by Lust-My best Futanari fic beside She Belongs to me, oh speaking of which.

She Belongs to Me-Naruto having a Futanari girlfriend who Tayuya, need I say more?

Naruto's Lucky Day-Sorry for the long hold but keeping this fic, just the next fight is a tricky one to do.

Naruto's Tournament-Harem of Tekken and DOA women and Naruto knows Martial Art, nuff said.

Parasite Eve-Keeping this, Love Parasite Eve I'll be damned I let this die!

Red with Love-You know how much I love NaruKushi!

Resident Evil-I'm going do this all the way to the end! I love Resident Evil to death!

Resident Evil Dark Heart-look above

Slasher High-Naruto in High School filled with Horror Icons left and right. What's not to love?

The Last One Left-A True Uzumaki Family fic! Naruto deserve his family Damnit!

The Last Shirai Ryu-Keeping!

The suffering-keeping!

The Red Hunter-Keeping!

To Be a Majin-Keeping, this might be my only Naruto X DBZ fic

Twisted Metal Black Carnival-though this might be the hardest crossover to do, I can make it happen I just need a lot of people to help suppose me for this rare crossover. I don't know why but I love Naruto with a dark/psycho Orihime Inoue, this fic make sense for this pairing to happen I don't know why but it does.

Those who are Cherish-keeping

Without You-My Greatest Naruto X Kushina fic yet, you think I will delete this? If so you lost your fucking mind!

**-Now for Fanfic I will delete these fics but I will Redo/Remake them-**

A Hero Rebirth-I Will remake it to a better version of Naruto and Zuko being brothers and the interesting journey of this story.

Deep Crisis-My first Naruto x Blazblue fanfic, at first I rush but now I got a better chance now

God of War: The New Beginning –I will remake into the Son of War, where Naruto is in the world of GOW going through the events of GOW: CFO all the way GOW3 this mean I will add in the other events as such Ghost of Sparta and the others. And like New Beginning this will be a Naruto X Tayuya.

Inner Beast Outer Beauty-I believe it's time for me to redo this and change it into something much greater than you see it now.

Jak and Naruto-I know I can do it this time.

Naruto and Onimusha, and Naruto the Greatest Swordsmen of all the demons-My two favorite Naruto X Onimusha stories it's time to revive them and give them a new makeover.

Naruto X4-gonna remake it

Pyramid Heart-I am gonna redo it all and create a new Silent Hill X Naruto story and create three big stories not a part though but together. Dark as the series itself but well you will see.

Nobi-Gonna go for a different view for this incest/non incest fic of Naruto having two mothers, Konan and Kushina.

Soul Fox-Gonna redo my first Naruto X Soul Reaver/Legacy of Kain fic

The Harem Necklace-I am gonna remake this fic into Naruto's Necklace.

The Price for love-gonna remake into Naruto's Daughter

Those who have fallen-gonna redo it

**-Now for fics I will delete and the reason why, these fics I will give a second chance and have them up for adoption for others to pick up-I am truly sorry if any of your fanfics is on this list, again I am sorry. Now those I give up for adoption PM ME ON WHAT FIC YOU WANT don't do it without my premission I have to know who doing and what fic ok?**

BOW Blood-Sorry for those who loved this, but I ran out of ideas for this fic and it really suck that it happen to me-sigh-

Berial-writer block up the ass for this story I have no clue why! It pisses me off to no end!

Blaze Fox-Decide I was going nowhere with this story at all, sorry everyone.

Dahaka-I can't keep up with One Piece at all, too many anime eps to find and watch and same for the Manga. Too much it happening I can't keep up. Sorry everyone –frown-

Devil Bankai-Can't think of anything else to do with this story.

Dr. Naruto-Lost my mojo for this fanfic.

Hell Guardian-Thought I could get down with Spawn but, I can't don't why I know what happen in Spawn I read almost all the comic books and nearly have the all Vols. But I can't do it with Naruto, maybe if I make this a very dark fic maybe but for now I can't do much for this fanfic.

Honor of the Creed-writer block Damnit!-But gonna replace it with a better one

Ice Skin of the Deadly Seven-I am giving this up for adoption.

King of Tekken-Naruto's Tournament is its replacement

Naruto Dynasty-Up for adoption

New Home-Up for adoption

Sound Heart-I can't think of anything else for it

Daughter of Hope-Death Emperor is it replacement

Guardian without a soul-up for adoption

Ultimate Tyrant redux-Gonna better story in for its replacement

Who's Extinct-up for adoption

Three Winged Angel's-Gonna better story for its replacement

**Now those who didn't make the list of either one, are Oneshot stories or have been completed or I hadn't made the choice nor do I know if I should keep going.**

**Again I am sorry if your favorite story made the delete or remake list. This year wasn't so good for me, this year went by pretty fast to tell ya the truth. Maybe in 2013 I might have a better luck who knows. ****Well it been a rough ride for 2012 let's hope 2013 will be better for me and for you all.**

**PS-Just a little heads up I will do fics in that future that isn't Naruto related, I got to think that there are other series I could turn great stories, but as of right now I'm still making Naruto fics so be on the look out for new update of your stories that are staying or remake version of them. Also yes I will update Eyes of Predator, My MK fics and She Belongs To Me as well, and in up coming Feb looked out for two ideas one called "The Tribe" and other "The Island" those who loved NaruKushi dearly will love the Tribe in "Red with Love" and "The Island" who wanted me to make a Harem Futa fic you got it.**

**I know many of you are sick of the bullshit that has been happen or have I been giving you all. But I can't help it or control the things that happen in my life or how the event of my stories goes. As they say "Shit Happens"**

**Later everyone!**


End file.
